This Is The Way The World Ends
by tulipsaside
Summary: Hermione and Harry have the chance to change the world, though things aren't always what they seem. It is a time turner story but give it a chance. Also a HG SS ship. A bit a/u all things considered. Chapter 34 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This Is The Way The World Ends.

I do not own anything that you can remember from the HP books…. Mmkay?

MOREOVER, I know that technically, there are not any time turners left but I never got to finish this before OotP came out so just go with it. It is actually rather well written.

Prologue: Prepare myself for a war.

The ground, even frozen was burning. Smoke was rising off the mass of men, woman and children who had fallen earlier on in a long and gory battle, which no one was prepared to fight. The wind had blistered over the grounds of Hogwarts as if trying to cleanse the sorrow that had fallen across its field. Now only ten remained after the hundreds that stood.

Hermione and Ron stood flanked to Harry's back throwing out curses to the six hooded Death Eaters that moved swiftly to their triangle, stepping over the bodies of beloved classmates and Professors. Ron's voice rang through the roaring of magic that encased them taking down two of the cloaked figures before a third had shouted causing Ron to sway before falling in a heap surrounded by a brilliant and deadly glow of green. Hermione tucked in closer to Harry's back bridging Ron in between their quivering feet. A slicing hex seared through her robes into the core of her knee, slouching down against Harry's back before her voice rang out binding a hooded demon to the ground.

"Kneel down before me Harry; this is your last chance to save yourself." Hissed Voldemort his wand aimed to Harry's scar.

Hermione felt the curse before it even left Harry's mouth. The hairs tingling on her neck as her binding spells went out to the remainder cloaked men.

" Ada-" Harry voice was strong despite the red hazed spell the soared to him from the hissing lips of his rival. His legs gave way pulling Hermione down as he sunk into the frozen tundra that surrounded them. Voldemort's laughter rang through the night.

"You have to mean it Harry, you can't hesitate." He hissed before waving his wand again.

A clink of metal and a flash of gold hovered above the trio's head before encircling them in a rewinding flash sending them hopefully five turns into the past. Through the shifting shadows of time, the scenes of battle raged on around them, heaving and colliding into their already wounded bodies. A sharp jab in Hermione's elbow sent the Time-turner tumbling from her fingertips, falling tail over head from her hands adding more turns than she could keep count of to its already spinning frenzy. She caught it by its golden cord halting her and her charges in a Hogwarts past.

She blinked a furry of tears from her eyes as she scanned the land before her. There was snow, more so than that, no burning bodies or bloody rivers melting the ice, only the crisp clean and magical air of an early Hogwarts autumn. A wave of pain overrode her wounded leg, which was twisted in unsavoury angle under Harry's quivering body. Her voice cracked out hollow and low before a crescendo of shrill fear and anguish shout from her mouth calling anyone who could see or hear her desperate plea for help. Her heart cringed before a deep dark overtook her eyes and mind.


	2. Chapter 2

1. In my time of dying.

Her eyes focused on the marble ceiling above her, "The hospital wing." she sighed with relief.

For the moment she could forget everything, lull herself back into the sweet deception of being victorious. The famous trio back under the care of Madame Pompfrey again after getting into glorious trouble at the end of term and once again saving the world. No Horcruxs and certainly no wars. Hermione shifted her head to her left smiling fondly at Harry who was sleeping in the cot next to her.

"Yes," she thought "exactly, as it should be." She exhaled deeply snuggling under the thin sheets of the hospital duvet and rolled her head to the right. Her heart tightened instantly and clamped in her chest. A thin white sheet was pulled up over the head of the boy lying in the cot, his hand dangling off the side.

"Ron." Her mouth was dry with grief. She pushed herself off the cot tenderly supporting her weight on her right leg, limping towards his bed.

She pulled back the sheet staring into the face of her Ronald. "Wake up." she demanded thickly.

"Ronald Weasley, you wake up this very moment." Her voice was hard and firm. She grabbed his shoulder shaking him roughly, "This is no time for pranks, wake up!" Her sharp words rang loudly through the room.

"I'm afraid there was nothing we could do for him." A kind hand followed the Headmasters heartbreaking words.

She started to shake; there was nothing to be done. He was dead before she pulled the Time-turner over their heads therefore he was dead in the past. She was led back to her cot, her eyes starring at Ron even through the curtain now pulled tight around his bed.

"Hermione?" A small questioning voice broke through her vision as she turned her head sharply towards Harry.

"Oh, Harry." She whispered into his embrace. "Harry, I tried, I tried to save us all I swear. I swear, I swear…" Her voice broken and scared repeated her chant into his shirt.

"Hermione, it's not your fault. Please know that, please it's neither our faults." His words stung her deeply, of course, it was there fault, they had gone off in search of Voldemort. Once again, the Golden Trio had proceeded with the heart of a lion and sense of a flea.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there are many things I seem not privy too." The Headmaster spoke with gentleness and bewilderment.

Hermione turned toward him, her back against Harry's chest scooting closer towards the edge of the cot. Here sat Dumbledore in all his infinite splendour, alive and well.

"You might want to sit Headmaster Dumbledore." said Harry quietly.

Albus quickly settled into a seat opposite them.

"I am Harry P-"

"Granger, Harry and Hermione Granger." Hermione's voice cracked slightly as she poked Harry sharply in the leg.

"We're siblings and until very recently were engaged in a rather vicious war along with our friend Ron." She gestured to the cot.

The Headmaster nodded slowly. "Then I assume you have travelled to us from a future day Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Sir. Though how far we have come back, I cannot say. It was my intention to send us back to the morning of that day and I fear we've gone much further than that."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to inform you that today; or rather this morning is the 30th of August 1978."

Hermione groaned as Harry gasped. "Headmaster," Began Hermione. "We have travelled much further than I had intended, twenty years further to be precise. I am certain that you understand the precarious situation we are in. You need to know many things and there are some things, major things that I cannot in good conscience tell you. All I ask is that you please bare with me." Hermione felt suddenly very old and very tired as she relayed the delicate story to Dumbledore, along with Harry, omitting large portions of the tale involving exactly who Harry was or the wizard they were fighting. Though gauging Dumbledore's expressions, she gleamed he understood more than she was saying.

She explained much more calmly, than she felt about how Ron had fallen and how, there were no survivors during the final battle except the Wizard who had started the conflict along with his followers. She also left out the part of him being dead, completely. She gave no specifics and as frustrating as it seemed, the Headmaster listened intently. Finally, he sat forward and cleared his throat.

"Miss. Granger, do you have the Time-turner still intact?"

"Yes, sir, but, please before you suggest the obvious, I beg you to understand there is no world, no safe place for us to go if we return to our present time. Secondly, it was so very important that Harry not go back until either we've found a solution to stopping that Wizard either in our own time," she took a deep breath. "or yours."

Dumbledore starred at her for an eternity, she was sure any minute now he would be demanding that she return immediately. There were strict rules against the use of Time-turners that the Ministry of Magic could enforce.

"Not that the Minister even knew I had a time-turner and really right now there in no condition to see those laws through." she thought flippantly. Remembering the bright purple package found in Sirius old house months before.

"Mr. and Miss Granger I understand your condition even if I don't understand how it's come to be. I will let you remain in the castle until a reasonable decision can be determined, but I must insist that you continue in upholding the secrecy of these events." He looked straight at Harry when he said this. "It is important that you not meddle in the delicate web fate has weaved so far. I understand that a time may come when a drastic change could unsettle future events of our world but, there is no need to unbalance the lesser courses that fate may take."

Hermione knew with certainty what the Headmaster had been referring to. This was a sensitive time they were in; to put it bluntly they were now in the years of Harry's parents, which also meant Sirius and Peter were here. Harry, Hermione feared, had little understanding of what needed to happen. At the very least to ensure that not only was he born but also that Voldemort try to kill him, he needed to be marked as the enemy Voldemort feared him to be. Her headache intensified dramatically just thinking of the fit Harry would throw when she went to explain that to him later.

"For now, aside from some much needed rest, there are some important details we need to make. One involving your friend, Ronald." Hermione's stomach tightened as the Headmaster spoke his name. "I will, with your permission of course, make arrangements to have a proper burial for him hear at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled fondly if not dejectedly. "He would have like that Professor."


	3. Chapter 3

2. For the Futures Sake, Not the Pasts.

They followed the Headmaster silently out of the Forest later the following morning after Ron's burial. It was simple yet fitting for such a courageous man. Hermione had kept her head up the entire time watching as the flames licked at Ron. She knew she would see him again, though she felt sad at not having him here beside her and Harry in preparation for another Dream Team adventure.

Harry and Hermione had briefly tried to discuss the finer details of their present predicament the night before, after the Headmaster had let them retire to bed. Harry, Hermione noticed, seemed contemplative, though there seemed to be a lot of anticipation in his green eyes.

There were so many things that see needed to make him understand. She understood he would be excited even in the wake of disaster. Yes, his parents were alive and yes even roughly his age. It was a chance in a lifetime, but Hermione feared that Harry would become selfish and try meddling. He needed to understand that not only was he not allowed to mention anything about his parents future, nor could he throttle Peter on sight but he had to act as if he'd never known they existed.

They were to be poising as exchange students from Drumstrang who were here at the request of their parents who were unhappy with the workings at their former school. They would be re-sorted at the start of term feast, much to Harry's chagrin. He argued with Dumbledore fiercely that both he and Hermione were Gryffindor's and that there was no need to resort. Dumbledore then kindly explained to Harry that it be less suspicious if they were re-sorted as oppose to merely showing up in Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore had also asked, through twinkling eyes, that Harry charm his hair to match that of his sisters. Hermione had giggled at the sight of a brown haired Harry sitting grumpily on his hospital cot.

Another set back, Hermione remembered, was that Harry was adamant on not re-doing his six year again. Hermione had informed him through clenched teeth that maybe it would be ideal to their situation if they were active with the student body in hopes of gaining an understanding of the whereabouts of a certain wizard and that it should hardly be difficult to sit through six year again since they were twenty years behind what they had already learned. Harry, Hermione had noticed blushed slightly after his tantrum.

The trudge uphill out of the forest was sending pains through her bruised knee, she doubt it would ever work properly again after the nasty spell had hit her. The term would be starting on Monday, and she couldn't help but to feel nervous. There were so very many things that could go wrong now, and yes, while they were quite alive there were still many dangers that they would have to face in the coming months.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice was soft next to her.

" Yes, Harry?" Hermione tried to stretch her knee out as the land flattened out on their way back to the castle.

" I know you're worried." He said gently.

She looked at him his untidy brown hair shifting in the light breeze.

" It's going to be terribly difficult this time. I know you're excited about seeing them, but you need to understand that we can't say anything to them. We're here because we have no world to go back to right now, and this is our last shot at defeating Voldemort. We need to use this time to our advantage, for the futures sake, not the pasts." She whispered to him trying to stop the wind from carrying her words to the Headmaster fifth-teen paces ahead of them.

Harry nodded. " I understand, 'Mione, more than you're giving me credit for." he smiled.

There was a short pause before Harry's hand reached out for hers. " It doesn't seem right not having Ron here."

Hermione tightened her grip on his hand. " I know. Which makes what were doing here all the more important."


	4. Chapter 4

3. The Living Dead.

The start of term was just as nerve wracking as it was in her own time. They were to wait by the lake for Hagrid to bring in the first years. Hermione could feel the tension radiating off Harry as they watched Hagrid float to the shore. The last time either of them had seen the friendly giant was during the battle, and it was a unpleasant memory like so many others.

She could remember flashes of it as the trio ran to Hogwarts screaming that the Death Eaters were poised for attack. Even as they were shouting to the professors to hurry, the Death Eaters were storming the grounds. She could see Hagrid throwing the cloaked figure from his chest towards the forest by his hut as they attacked from all sides, could see him as he fell to the ground, gleaming with the deadly mist of green around him. She shook her head vigorously trying to rid herself of the memory. Watching as Hagrid pulled the boats onto the shore.

"All'ight you two? I'm to take 'yer to the castle with the rest of this lot." He said in his big friendly and booming voice.

Harry coughed before reaching his hand out to the giant. "I'm Harry Granger and this is my sister Hermione."

Hermione stuck a shaking limb into Hagrid's massive paws.

"Rebeus Hagrid, though Hagrid will do fine." He chuckled. " Right, First Years this way." He stepped aside them and trudged to the boats that would take them to the glowing castle.

Hermione let out a shaky breath as she followed close behind with Harry.

The castle never ceased to impress her with its brilliant glow and warmth that seem to wrap you up in it as soon as you stepped through the front doors. She looked fondly at the suits of armour and moving portraits on the walls. Even with her aching knee and horrid memories she felt the nostalgia of being eleven once again. She heard the whispers of the children around her, the glee of wonder in their tones. She felt her eyes tear as she longed to be in their shoes. To feel the weight lifted from her shoulders, to be young and naïve, to simply forget what was.

" First Years, this way please, this way." Professor McGonagall's voice broke through Hermione's thoughts. Her breath hitched in her throat to see her beloved Professor, so much younger, so very alive standing before her. Her mind shifted and she could feel herself recollecting the horrid death of her mentor. Harry's hand was on her shoulder in a second.

"'Mione, it's alright, calm down. Keep your head." His words were soft and commanding and she found that she could focus better now.

" Thank you, Harry." He smiled down at her.

The front doors to the Great Hall opened as Harry and Hermione moved swiftly behind Professor McGonagall. They strode down the main isle eyes sweeping over the house tables. Nothing seemed to have changed really, aside from the new faces of the students around them and the new or rather old Professors at the head table, nothing seemed any different from their time at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled, even twenty years in the past Hogwarts still felt like home.

Her foot faltered as Harry stopped quickly in front of her, sending a jab of pain into her knee. She looked to where his head was turned and understood immediately what he had halted her for. There, two tables down where the Mauders, or more importantly where his family sat. A family he had never properly known.

"Harry, don't draw attention to yourself, move." She whispered dragging him along, hoping to blend in with the other students. "Idiot." she thought, was he trying to muck everything up before they even had a chance to sit down.

They reached the head table where the Sorting Hat and stool waited. Dumbledore stood raising his hands to the chattering students. The hats brim split open revealing a wide leathery mouth from which it started to sing.

_" A hat like me is capable_

_Of quite a many things_

_Though what you choose to use me for_

_Is that of yearly sortings_

_You'll shove me on your tiny heads_

_For me to read your thoughts_

_I'll listen quite attentively _

_Before I sort the lot_

_And then I'll sing from my brim_

_The house to which you'll go_

_And scurry off the podium _

_To the place you will call home._

_Listen well, for I sing it once_

_The houses and there traits_

_In Gryffindor, you will fine_

_the bravest of the lot_

_Who have no fear with lions_

_living in their heart._

_Ravenclaw, the bright and quick _

_Who think before they talk_

_Hufflepuff, just and true_

_The loyal ones through and through._

_And Slytherin a mighty house_

_Who hold something from all three_

_They're brave and loyal _

_though to themselves_

_With quite a lot of smarts, _

_these cunning friends had no qualms_

_About getting what they want._

_So put me on_

_And let me see_

_If I've yet to loose my touch_

_For only then shall you know_

_The trueness of your heart."_

The Great hall broke into applause as the Hat finished his song. McGonagall then stood before them unrolling the scroll in her hand and began to read of names.

Three Hufflepuff's, two Slytherin's, a Ravenclaw and two Gryffindor's later.

"Harry Granger" Hermione poked Harry in the ribs to remind him that he was indeed Harry Granger now. He walked slowly to the hat before taking a seat on the stool. The Hat fit snugly around his head for a few moments before its wide brim opened and "Gryffindor" rang through the hall. She could see his face light up as he sprinted towards the table. Taking a seat three students down from Lilly and Remus.

" Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione walked up to the hat still seething about how easy it was for Harry to forget why they had come, and what they needed to do. The hat fitted to her head before its voice rang in her mind.

" I've sorted you before, in Gryffindor I suspect, but now I see a better fit. You may not be devious but very clever, cunning and astute. You have a plot that you'll see through despite you brave and foolish heart"

Hermione held her breath. She needed to be in Gryffindor to keep an eye on Harry. He was bound to let something slip if she wasn't there. She couldn't trust him to be alone with them.

"Slytherin!" The hats brim yelled causing her to yelp.

"Slytherin?" She thought, "Oh, if that wasn't the last place I needed to be." She caught Harry's round and questioning eyes before she slowly walked to the Slytherin table. As much as a set back as this might seem, it was quite to her advantage. She could see how being a member of Slytherin could further on her plans to seek out Voldemort or at least keep a heads up on certain events.

She sat down careful of her throbbing knee at the end of the table. A few older students eyed her curiously before nodding to her. She watched the rest of the sorting all the while trying to strain her eyes to the Gryffindor table to see if Harry had lost his patience in all the excitement and jumped across the table to his parents. The boy was literally fidgeting with delight. "Could he be any more obvious." She shook her head. Dumbledore stood at the last of the sorting.

"Tuck in." He exclaimed.

The food was apparently always amazing even twenty years ago. She filled her plate and ate quietly. Harry, she had noticed had scooted down another seat in attempt to reach the pumpkin juice which Hermione noticed was conveniently located next to Remus Lupin. Hermione glared at his back, forcing her thoughts into the back of his mind with all her might.

"I take it you aren't thrilled with the prospect of your brother being a Gryffindor?" Said a low and droning voice to her left. She turned to stare at the boy next to her.

She stared at him in shock, Professor Snape, or what would be Professor Snape in a few years. Her heart missed a beat and felt her stomach drop out from underneath her. The traitor, the murderer. She covered her start with a cough.

" He has a tendency to get himself in to unsavoury situations, I had hope we would have been sorted in the same house, he needs a lot of " She paused. "attention." She said trying valiantly to be vague.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she had to bite back a laugh at the remarkable similarities. " In that case, you might want to warn him away from that lot." He said pointing vaguely to where James and Sirius were sitting.

" He will no doubt find himself in quite a few _unsavoury situations _if he continues to befriend them."

" I'll make the suggestion to him as soon as possible." She said returning to her plate as a wave of memories flooded over her. How many ghost from her past would haunt her thoughts. It was tough business she decided, Time Travel after a war was not something she would like to experience again, especially when she had to look into the faces of all men and woman she had seen murdered.

" Severus Snape," he said looking at her coolly over his nose that she noticed had yet to be hooked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Dumbledore asked me to show you to the common room tonight. Our Prefect is currently unable to attain to you." He sneered. She was beginning to wonder if the Professor was born irritable.

She nodded to him before returning to her meal taking a bite as she looked up at the Gryffindor table again. Harry, she noticed was already adamantly talking to Remus and Sirius and for once in her life she prayed it was about Quidditch.


	5. Chapter 5

He Be More Obvious.

Hermione finished her meal quickly waiting for Dumbledore to make his start of term announcements before hopefully sprinting off towards Harry. Finally, Dumbledore stood to address the hall.

" Welcome back students and welcome to all the new faces. I hope this year is as rewarding as the last. I would like to remind all of you that the Forest is still Forbidden to all students and also that the list on Caretaker Filch's door is still prohibiting dung bombs and other dubious items. May I also, introduce Harry and Hermione Granger from Drumstrang who will be finishing they're six year with us here. Please, make them all at home." He smiled warmly at Hermione before settling again into his chair. Students then started to get up from their seats moving towards the doors to adjourn to their common rooms. She looked quickly to Professor Snape.

"Severus, please excuse me for a moment." She said hurriedly before limping quickly to where Harry was rising with the rest of the Mauders. She felt a wave of anger flood over her as she noticed he hadn't once tried to get her attention through dinner.

" Harry," She called, not too kindly.

" Oh, hey 'mione," he said with a huge grin across his face.

"Might I speak with you a moment." She said hissing through her teeth in what she hoped was a smile.

" Sure thing." He moved away from the group after asking if they'd wait a moment.

She took a deep breath. " You do remember what I explained to you. Right?"

" Of course, I haven't breathed a word about it. I hadn't even sent a dirty look Wormtails way." He said good naturedly.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens or what you hear that you keep your mouth shut until we've had a chance to talk about this thoroughly."

"Absolutely, Hermione." He grinned then whispering into her ear. " I'd love to see Ron's face after hearing you were re-sorted into Slytherin."

She smiled quickly. " Yes, imagine that a Muggle-born in Slytherin."

" I'll talk to you tomorrow Hermione. Good luck." He grinned before hurrying off across the great hall to where Sirius and James had been waiting for him.

She groaned " As if I don't have enough to worry about." She said before walking back to her table.

" Ready?" Asked Severus looking up from his book as she reached the edge of the table. She nodded following him out of the hall towards the dungeons. The quick walk was quiet and brooding. She tried hard to wipe the thoughts of her proud Professor fleeing into the night after murdering Dumbledore. Truth be told she was not looking forward to Harry coming across this Snape. Hermione, however had a nagging feeling that all their close calls and flawless information back in their future was coming anonymously from Severus Snape. Though Harry would hear no such thing from her mouth. But, still there just seemed to be missing pieces in the story of Severus Snape and his unbreakable vow.

She had watched him for years in the classroom, the steel in his posture, the rigid structure of his features, the arrogance and dignity surrounding him like the black cloaks he wore. Now she noticed twenty years prior to his austere soldiers march, his rigorous directives, his sharp and biting commands. He seemed at six-teen more indulgent, less vicious, even boundless.

Hermione sighed, even her aloof and distance Professor brought a torrent of emotion from her past. She shook her head, now everything had changed and instead of feeling young, playful and clever she felt tired. "So very tired." She sighed.

"We're almost to the dorms." He said softly over his shoulder.

She quicken her pace keeping a matching stride with him. Finally, they stopped at a dead end. Severus muttered " Montreux" and tapped his wand on the third stone from the bottom. The wall then swung back revealing a small hallway leading to glowing common room. She could hear the voices of the other dorm mates and a small uncertainty welled up in her. She couldn't help shaking the feeling of walking into the proverbial lair of snakes.

"The girls dormitories are up to the right. Bellatrix will show you to your rooms." Severus waved a hand to the tall girl to his right before turning on his heel and sweeping up the staircase to the boy dormitories.

Bellatrix gave her an appraising look before stepping closer and whispering, "He's always like that, you'll get use to it."

Hermione nodded, it was much harder keeping her anger in check around this girl. She tried hard to separate the two identities of Bellatrix. On one hand she was Bellatrix Black a seventh year, young, arrogant, intelligent and on the other this was Bellatrix Lestrange who killed Sirius in Hermione's fifth year, tortured Neville's parents, murdered her classmates and professors, slithered to Voldemort on her belly to do his biding. Hermione breathed in deep through her nose trying hard to concentrate on the present. There was still hope, and for the first time Hermione felt concerned for Bellatrix and Severus and all the others that were getting ready to enter into a life that nothing could be gained from. If she needed anymore incentive to work hard against Voldemort then this very moment solidified it for her. This was much bigger than just her future, it was everyone's.

" There's an empty bed over there to your right," said Bellatrix, "I'm here and Sophronia is next to me in that bed, Docherty next to you." She looked to Hermione.

" It's a pretty quite bunch, most of us have a lot of extra projects and clubs we go to, but they don't start till a week into term."

"That's fine." Said Hermione, wondering how many had already joined a particularly club that had nothing to do with exploding snap and chess boards.

"Right, well if there's anything you need." Bellatrix shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, it's very similar to my old school." Hermione said distractedly walking to her bed. She worried her lip quickly before adding, "Thank you for your help."

Bellatrix stared for a moment before nodding. "Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

5. "Men are more comfortable with imperfection and weakness, it's less threatening."

Hermione waited outside the Dinning Hall for Harry before breakfast the next day. She had awoke early and headed to the library to read up a bit on history of the time she was stuck in, the good thing was not much had changed in the Wizarding World, and as long as she didn't let anything slip about anyone's future, no matter how bleak, she should get along just fine. "Harry, however," Hermione worried "needed to be prodded just a bit more." She didn't need him interfering with outcome of anything. She spotted him on the bottom of the stairs heading her way with James and Sirius.

"Alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"Alright. I need to talk to you for a second." She said trying hard not to glare at him outright.

Harry waved Sirius and James on before stepping in closer to Hermione.

"How did last night go?" She asked carefully.

"Fine, great actually. We're having a lot of fun." His smile beamed at her.

"Yes, well, about that. It might be better if you spent less time with them right now. We need to be very careful." Her voice strained under the heavy topic. She could see Harry's smile falling and his eyes flared for a moment.

"Less time?" He question loudly. "What do you want me to do, sit hold up in my room, slink around in shadows? You don't think I deserve just a little bit of happiness after everything?" He was shouting loudly now and people were starting to look to them curiously.

"Harry, you know that's not what I meant. Stop biting my head off! We need to keep a low profile. We need to work together to set things right and proper for our time. We can't mess with anything right now, and I don't think you really understand that." She said strongly.

"I understand, perfectly. It's not as if I'm spouting off about how no one should trust Peter or what's on the NEWTS." Harry whispered testily.

"It's not even that, Harry. You can't interfere with anyone. Look, what would happen if you asked James to go play Quidditch with you, but at that very time Lilly, your mother," Hermione whispered even quieter. " Was to ask James at that same moment to the Library, it could effect everything, just that little question about Quidditch could possibly affect if you were even born." She finished heatedly.

Harry stared at her angrily before deflating a bit and answering, " A compromise then, I make no effort to instigate anything. No conversations, no outings, nothing? I take a back seat to this but still keep them near me." He seemed to be pleading with her.

She sighed, "Alright, but you have to be really careful." she said before turning around and heading into the Great Hall for breakfast. She took a seat next to Severus who seemed to be eating little and already reading through a textbook.

" Good morning." she said quietly.

Severus looked up quickly from his book, as if he hadn't expected her to speak to him. " Good morning." he whispered, before turning back towards his book.

She was just buttering her toast when Slughorn came around with the schedules.

" Miss Granger, it's nice to meet you. I should have introduced myself last night." said Slughorn shaking her hand.

"Good Morning, Professor." She tried biting the inside of her cheek to keep from shaking. Poor Slughorn, he had fought bravely. She shook her head so as to focus on what he was saying.

" I see you're taking Advanced Potions. It will be wonderful to have you in my class this morning."

"Yes, sir." Slughorn smiled before briefly glancing at Severus.

"Severus, studying already?" Some of the warmth seemed to drain from Slughorn's voice.

"Correct, sir. I had hope to start a personal side project this year, with your permission or course. It really should be a fascinating…." Severus seemed to be looking just left of Slughorn's shoulder.

To Hermione, this Snape seemed very… she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he just seemed so downtrodden.

"We'll have to discuss it later, Severus. I've just spotted Derrick Spokes I must thank him for the doxy powder his father sent." and with that he hurried away leaving Snape in mid sentence.

Severus looked to Hermione quickly seeing if she was going to make some sort of comment. He swallowed visibly. " He's very well connected, the Professor."

Hermione shook her head. " Yes, I find that all rather rude people, are well connected."

Severus raised his eyebrows before a small smirk tugged at his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

6.Pay For What You Get:

Hermione's first class of the day was Advanced Potions, with Professor Slughorn. She felt oddly sentimental walking down to the dungeons, her mind racing back to her own time and how oddly soothing it was to blend, mix and concoct all the nefarious and valuable ingredients that it took to make advanced potions. She took a seat by herself all the way to the left of the classroom diagonal to Slughorn's desk and waited for the class to arrive.

A light tinkle of a laugh emerge into the room before the girl entered. Lilly Evans, Hermione thought, instantly recognizing her red hair and green eyes. She smiled at her and took her seat two chairs down from Hermione.

" I'm Lilly." She said reaching over the table to shake Hermione's hand.

" Hermione."

" I met your brother last night." she said shyly.

Hermione was saved from answering as Slughorn entered right before a ruffled and sullen Snape.

"Almost didn't make it there, Severus." Guffawed Slughorn.

Severus inclined his head and hurried toward Hermione and the only seat left unoccupied between herself and Lilly. He seemed agitated and upset and an angry whelp was starting to bruise up over his cheek. He scattered his book and quills across the table in front of him trying to situated his dishevelled cloak at the same time.

" Alright, Severus?" Whispered Lilly.

He nodded sharply flipping open the cover of a worn and thrifty copy of advanced potions making. Hermione instantly recognized it as the copy Harry had in his sixth year.

Severus caught her starring and raised a thin eyebrow towards her in question. She immediately looked up to Slughorn focusing on the work for the day.

"… can anyone give the name to potion I have here." He said indicating the cauldron to his right.

Hermione's, Severus', and Lilly's hand all shot up at once. Slughorn looked over delighted.

" Let's have you give it a try Miss. Granger, give these two a run for their money." He said laughing.

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world, recognized by its steam rising in characteristic spirals and its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen. It's suppose to smell different to each of us." She finished somewhat lamely thinking of Ron.

" Excellent!" clapped Slughorn.

" Ten-points to Slytherin."

Hermione smiled briefly at the irony of earning points for Slytherin. Severus was looking at her carefully before quietly saying "Good job."

This time she did let out a small laugh. Severus Snape had never once said well done, good job, or any other such thing in all the years he taught her.

"Thanks." she said smiling before noticing Lilly's rather frosty stare towards her.

She bent her head low, " No, surly not." Thought Hermione. " Not Lilly, and Severus. Absolutely not, it was," noticing the irony again, "because she had earned points for Slytherin not Gryffindor.

Slughorn was talking again as Hermione refocused on the class.

" Now, I'd like you all to make me a Wound-cleansing Potion. The ingredients are in the cabinet and the instructions on the board."

Hermione leaped from her seat along with Severus and Lilly. She collected what she needed and returned quickly already igniting her cauldron before the other to had returned. She noticed Severus flipping open his book and that the page with the instructions were covered in tiny black scribbles meant, she was sure, as his notes.

Hermione glanced over to where Sirius and James were sitting. James was showing another Gryffindor boy what might have been a re-enactment of someone getting punched in the face with their own arm. It took only a glimpse at Severus to confirm who they could be talking about. Hermione tried to ignore them and work on her potion, although she had already made this potion, in her third year no doubt, it was still difficult. She was just about to add the billywig when Lilly caught her hand

" What are you doing?" She asked harshly.

She didn't understand. "Adding billywig?"

" Billywig isn't used in this potion."

Hermione could have smacked herself in the forehead, of course Billywig wasn't used now, it was only until recently that they had started using it.

" Actually, it is, in my uh--old school we use it to counter react the burning sensation, when a wound is being cleaned." She finished somewhat lamely.

Lilly let her hand go slowly her cheeks burning somewhat brighter.

" Sorry." She mumbled.

Severus, Hermione noticed was watching them both with rapt attention, before making a tiny mark in his textbook.


	8. Chapter 8

7. I loathe cruelty.

Hermione met Harry outside Defence Against the Dark Arts class, smiling wistfully at the immense grin on his face as he chatted with Remus, James and Sirius. Though she noticed Peter slinking a few feet behind them.

" How's you're first day been, Harry?" She asked while waiting for the Professor to open the door for class. The other four leaned against the opposite wall.

"It's, well it's been fantastic." He said blowing out a long breath through his nose. "No one knows me here, Hermione. I'm not famous or important. They don't whisper behind my back, in fact, I doubt anyone notices me at all." He laughed.

"I'm glad." She said relief plainly visible in her face.

"How have-" Started Harry before a loud ripping sound could be heard followed by the unmistakable sounds of books and quills dropping.

Harry turned towards the noise and froze. There stooping over the disarray of his bag was Snape, mouth thinned tightly and a blush high in his cheeks. Hermione noticed James and Sirius snickering returning their wands to their bags. She chanced a quick glance at Harry who seemed torn, his head turning from his father to Snape then back to his father. Hermione could guess the conversation going on in his head as clearly as if he'd been speaking it out loud. This was Severus Snape, the wizard who would kill Albus Dumbledore in twenty years, overhear the prophecy that kills Lilly and James Potter. Severus Snape who Harry swore was the reason Sirius was dead. Yet, this was also the Severus Snape who was just a six year, who hardly ever said or did anything to anyone, let alone warrant an attack for merely walking down a hallway on the first day of term. Harry, took a deep breath, gave one last glance at Snape and his father before ignoring both and walking into the now opening classroom door.

Hermione snorted, apparently Harry was set to ignore Severus completely. She bent low to recover a few loose parchments and a textbook as Remus, Peter, and Sirius walked into class after Harry, laughing. James, followed after Sirius stopping just before the door way and stomping hard on a few quills laying in the corner, snapping them in half.

"Hurry up, Snivellus don't want to be late for class." He glanced at Hermione quickly. " Your brothers a good guy, Granger, so I'll give you a fair warning. Snivelly here is a waste of magic. I'm sure you'd have much more fun if you hung out with us some." He gave her a small smile.

Hermione looked him straight in the eye before saying, " I doubt it." She dropped her gaze and continued helping Severus gather his belongings.

She handed him his pile as he repaired his bag. Severus, looked at her guardedly.

" What do you want?" He sneered.

"Want?" Hermione couldn't help the confusion in her voice.

" Yes, want. Everyone, always wants something, Granger so what is it."

"I don't want anything, Severus." she said, tiredly, before turning around and heading into class. Severus hastily shoved the quills in his pocket, hurrying in the door before it shut.

"Ten points from Slytherin for tardiness." Said the Professor glancing at Severus and Hermione. A few other Slytherin's sitting behind were Severus had just sat, whispered their displeasure vehemently. "Nice one, Snape. Must be some sort of record."

Severus hung his head bent over his desk ignoring their comments.

"Welcome, to Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm Professor Meadows." He turned his back on the class letting his wand tap against the board.

"These are the notes---" Apparently taking advantage of the teachers inattention a parchment ball sailed over Hermione's head and hit Severus'. He turned to look at Sirius before gritting his teeth and ignoring him, choosing instead to begin taking the notes the Professor was spelling on the board.

Hermione chanced a glance at Harry sitting next to James who was doing a, rather animated impression of Snape taking notes. Harry quickly flicked open his book trying his best to ignore his fathers antics.

Hermione was seething. Harry could ignore it if he like, but she wasn't about to sit here and watch this. Another, parchment flew towards Severus, stopping inches before his head before stopping in midair and then zooming quickly back towards James who let out an, "oomph." as it hit him forcefully in the chest. Harry's head snapped up to Hermione's, who's wand was out pointing towards James. Black and James glared, looking towards Harry for some sign of explanation for the hostility towards them from his Slytherin sister.

Harry paid them no attention, choosing instead to keep his eyes fixed strait ahead towards the front where the teacher had turned back towards his class again.

" I say, Miss. Granger put away you're wand we won't be needing them just yet." He said smiling tightly. "As, I was saying, we're to be practicing non-verbal spells this week and today I'd like to go over the basics of a non-verbal summoning charm."

Hermione couldn't ever had believed she'd be bored in a class. Non-verbal spells? She felt like she was a hundred years older than she was.

That evening, after her last class of the day when Hermione went to dinner in the great hall it was as if she had been running laps around Hogwarts not studding coursework. How did they expect her to save the Wizarding world and do all her homework? She laid her head on one of her hands as she pulled some food towards her.

She was sipping a glass of pumpkin juice when Harry came towards her.

"How were your classes today?" He asked shyly.

"Fine," she said eyeing him warily, "What are you up to Harry?"

Harry, she noticed, had the decency to look sheepish.

"Funny you should mention it. I was just about to tell you that I had signed up for Quidditch tryouts this weekend."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. " Harry, you can't try out for Quidditch, James is the Seeker, if he's not the seeker, then he can't be on the team, if he isn't on the team who knows what in the world could happen." Her voice had started to get progressively louder as she finished her sentence.

"Yes, well you see, I thought you say that. That's why I didn't try out for seeker, I tried out for beater instead. Roger is the only one left, the other beater gradu-"

Harry stopped for Hermione had turned a angry sort of hue that never boded well.

He cut her off before she could open her mouth. "Alright, never mind, It's not worth the stress." He said before turning around quickly and heading for the Gryffindor's table.

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Was this to be her life, minding after Harry like his mother, when in fact his actual mother sat three seats down from him. She stood from her table swinging her bag up onto her shoulder and headed for the library.

Hermione had just rounded the corner towards the library when she heard a roar of rage coming from the end of the hall.

" Come on Snivellus, you can't possible mind." said a strong voice.

" Yeah, you should be thanking us, from the looks of it you don't get to bathe all the often." said another voice followed by a gurgling and gagging noise.

"You're pathetic, Snivelly, why don't you just do the world a favour and do yourself in."

"I doubt even your own mother would miss you." sneered James.

" Ha, didn't you know, James, he hasn't got a mummy anymore. She left him. See even she couldn't stand you anymore, Snivelly."

" Is that true, Snivellus, your own mother left you?" laughed James.

" You're a coward, Potter." He said, coughing and wiping water from his mouth. "You've only ever bested me with your mangy mutt at your side." Severus sneered, looking James defiantly in the eye.

There was a thump followed by the sound of scuffling. Hermione hurried the rest of the way and was greeted with a sickening sight. Severus was on the ground his body soaking wet and hands covering his head as he struggled to crawl away, while Sirius and James continued to punch and kick at him. She could see where Snape was bleeding from the mouth.

" What do you think you're doing!" Hermione bellowed, brandishing her wand and freezing both of them. James and Sirius both landed with a thump.

Severus, pulled himself up awkwardly against the wall, he was clutching his side and deep cut to his face was oozing blood.

" I don't need your help." He spat.

She raised her own eyebrows at him. " Be that as it may, I'm not about to walk away from you. When something like this is happening." She said gesturing towards the two boys.

He seemed generally perplexed by her. "Why ever not?" He said so quietly it sounded like he was talking more to himself.

" Because, I loathe cruelty."

Hermione reached down seizing James' face in her right hand and putting her wand under Sirius chin, speaking loudly so they both could hear her.

" You're wrong if you think picking on him makes you significant. I don't know what he ever did to you, and frankly I don't care. I've seen enough violence in my life to last me three lifetimes." She stood up walking over to Snape lending him a hand to get up. He ignored her and pushed up on his feet using the wall to slide himself up.

" Do you need the hospital wing?" she asked quietly.

" No." He bent down underneath James to reach his wand. He placed the tip to his forehead muttering a healing spell with a voice like a song.

Hermione looked at him for a second. Had his life been like this all through his time at Hogwarts? Getting gang up on when he was the corridors in the evenings, getting into fights two against one only to have to heal himself when they were through. His own housemates, she noticed, treated him contemptuously. Where was Dumbledore with all of this happening? A intense rage of injustice welled up inside her. Now more than ever she wished for people just to stop fighting, over everything, violence was so inane.

" What do you want to do with them?" She asked quietly.

Snape looked down at the two boys then back at her before picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder slowly.

" Leave them here for, Filch."

Hermione nodded turned around and headed back towards the Library.


	9. Chapter 9

8. More Harm Done Than Good.

The library had never failed her in all her years of being a witch. This thought alone kept her pouring through books upon books, before curfew, looking for all she could on time turners and the different things that could happen when something from the past effected the future. If the pictures alone gave her any indication, she knew that it never seemed to end well. Look at her last experience with one, had they not saved Buckbeat and Sirius then who knows what might have happened. Maybe, Peter might have never made it back to Voldemort which would have staved off his rebirth, which in turn would have never made it necessary for Snape make a Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco thus having to kill Dumbledore… it gave her a headache just thinking of it.

She was starting to understand a few of the reasons Snape turned out the way he had. It was a fine line of distinction between herself and Snape. Had things not gone differently her first year at Hogwarts, she could easily see herself in his position. Being ostracized by almost everyone, never given any recognition for anything he did, bullied outside the classroom by his peers and ignored repeatedly by teachers for not following directions and instead trying to redo the spells and potions his own unique way. Then there was that business she overheard about his mother. Whether that was true or not about his home life, Severus Snape had a complicated and measly existence at Hogwarts. Hermione, not one for ever wanting anyone to suffer, felt a empathy for Snape. Not that it matter, it wasn't like she could stop any of the events that needed to be in movement so as not to affect her future. .

She gathered up her books from the table and returned them to the shelf. Musing quietly as she repacked her bag, she realized that there was so much to do these days she didn't even know where to begin. Her original plan was to thwart Voldemort now instead of the future, holding onto the idea that if Harry was the one to vanquish the Dark Lord then that should hold true for the past as well. Only, she couldn't find anything on the subject, and she wasn't about to start killing off Dark Wizards with, a hope for the best attitude. She glanced out the window with a smile on her lips.

" Yep, Harry, that's the plan, we'll just skip off to Voldemort's lair. A quick Avada to the chest and then back home before you can say Quidditch."

She snorted, no what she and Harry needed to do was find out all they could about the remainder Horcruxs so as best to know where to look when they returned to their own time. Then they could destroy Voldemort without disrupting the complicated axis of time.

She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand as she descended the steps into the dungeons. It almost curfew and no one was waiting for her in the common room, just as she had planned. She didn't want to put herself in a situation of accidentally killing off future children or any other such mishaps by talking to one person when that person should be off doing something else entirely to insure their own future course in life. She reached the bottom stair that led to her dormitory when she heard a ruffling of cloth, turning she saw Severus trying valiantly to stretch his long limbs out in a comfortable position on a small settee his traveling cloak pulled up over him as a make shift coverlet.

"Severus?" She asked questioningly as she walked towards him.

He looked up at her quickly. " I thought everyone had already went to bed." he said quietly before straightening himself in a sitting position, trying to appear indifferent.

"I was in the library, why aren't you in your dorm?"

He made a small cough in the back of his throat before answering. "My dorm mates have seen fit to prevent me from entering my dormitory, tonight. They are…" he seemed extremely uncomfortable talking to her, "displeased with my reprimanding of house points from earlier."

" WHAT!" Hermione shouted.

Severus spread his hands in a way as to convey a "it is what it is" circumstance.

Hermione turned abruptly heading for the boys dorm before a tight hand caught her around her elbow.

"Don't, Granger, you'll only do more harm than good."

She turned to look at him incredulously, " How can they let things like this happen?"

Severus let go of her immediately, "Who?"

"The Professors, Dumbledore, your parents. No one…"

Severus, she could see seemed to close down completely as if erecting a brick wall between them. " I assure you that I can handle myself. This is your second day here you'll get use to the way things work. As for my parents," he said, speaking very quietly. "they've always taught me the importance of taking the necessary steps to ensure my own well-being."

" I refuse to except that." she said shaking her head. " It be different if everyone were treated this way, but it's only you. The way Slughorn ignored you, Meadows taking away points because you were six seconds later than Black. Your very own house abuses you, Severus."

" It isn't your concern." He said sitting back on the settee, stiffly. " It's only a matter of time before they succumb to sleep and I will make my way to my own bed."

" And what of tomorrow? Or the next day?" she asked, fully realizing this is exactly the kind of conversation she didn't want to get herself into. "What shall you to then."

His nostrils flared the only outwardly sign that he was taking notice of she was saying at all.

"As I've already explained, it is none of your concern. Now, I thank you for you assistance today, it is regrettable that you had happened upon me in such a state. Though, in the future I would ask that you not interfere."

Hermione went to open her mouth again, the word interfere was echoing through her mind. He was right of course, she should have not interfered today. Should not being trying to interfere now. Here she was worried that Harry might disrupt the future when in the end it was she that was possibly the most damage. She only hoped it had not caused any irrevocable damage. With one last look to Snape, she pulled her gaze from him and headed for the girls dormitory, and her bed, feeling a sinking of her stomach at the thought of Snape sleeping on a chair after such a miserable day.


	10. Chapter 10

10.Reassure me why do I feel as if I'm in too deep.

Over the next few days Hermione stayed clear of Severus Snape and all the bedlam that seemed to follow him around. She had thought hard on those words he had whispered to her and he was right, she didn't need to interfere. So, she had turned a blind eye to the number of occasions when he was taunted or pushed to the ground, while walking in the hall. She made no move to speak to him at meals, where he would sit alone hardly eating anything and scribbling forcibly on what seemed an endless ream of parchment. In fact, it was good she was making no attempt to talk to him. She didn't need to socialize, with him or anyone nor did she need to impress her professors or any other such rot. She was here to fix the future, and if she wanted to return to her world, and have a war free world to return to, she needed to find the Horcruxs with Harry. Only, Harry was currently causing more trouble than need be. He seemed wholeheartedly disinterested in the whole business of helping Hermione. She had asked him more times than she'd like to remember, to look through old texts and parchments with her, searching for any helpful information at all. Though, he always seemed to have some other place to be.

So, it was with a sense of resentment that she sat down to dinner watching Harry chatting amiably with the Mauders on the Friday before their first Hogsmead trip. Harry had planned to go with James and Sirius into the tiny village the next morning, completely ignoring her advice that his time could be better spent elsewhere.

" You're no fun, Hermione." He had said to her before dinner. " Sitting in the library isn't going to help us. I doubt there's a book in there called, " 101 Ways To Defeat A Dark Lord." he smiled playfully.

She looked at him nonplused. " No, but there are old Daily Prophets that might give us some insight onto what a particularly dark wizard may be up to."

"Yes, but still, there isn't much we need to know. We've already gotten rid of the," Harry held up his fingers ticking them off as he spoke quietly. " diary, the ring, that foul snake, the locket from the grubby house-elf's cupboard, and we know for sure he never got a hold of anything from Gryffindor, so all we need to find out is where the chalice from Hufflepuff is, and if he ever got his hands on something from Ravenclaw and we can pop back home destroy it and then take out the seventh bit of Voldemort." He finished, looking down to her with a triumphant smirk.

She had rolled her eyes at him then and stormed towards the Great Hall to eat a bite before heading back to the library to indeed look for some sort of evidence of where Voldemort might have hidden the cup. Disgusted with Harry, who was laughing so loudly at the table with Remus and James that his voice carried across the hall, she threw down her napkin heaved up her bag and returned to the library.

Climbing the last few steps before the great doors of the library, Hermione was surprised to see the Headmaster bidding her a good evening. He kept walking until Hermione's voice stopped him.

" Sir, could I have a moment of you time?" She asked quietly.

" Of course, my dear." He smiled.

"Perhaps in here, sir." She said indicating the small alcove to her right. Dumbledore followed her acting as if there was nothing more in the world more important than standing in the dim, small room.

" I'm sure you understand the precarious condition I'm in, Sir. But, I feel you may be able to spread a small amount of light on a few of my theories."

Dumbledore watched her carefully over his glasses. Before pulling out his wand and placing, she was sure, a silencing charm on the room. He nodded for her to continue.

"You see, Sir, the same dark wizard you've been hearing of is, indeed, the same we have faced in my on time." Said Hermione, careful not to give away too much. Though, she was sure that Dumbledore was privy to much of what she was revealing.

" Only, he is much, more powerful in our time than he is now. I'm sure you are aware of Voldemort's' interest in Horcruxs."

Dumbledore's eyes widened before he spoke, "So it is for certain, he intends to make one."

Hermione took a deep breath before moving on, banking on the fact that the future Dumbledore always seemed so perceptive. " Actually, he intended to make seven." In hindsight she would think telling him was worth the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Seven!" He spluttered, before stroking his chin thoughtfully and mumbling, " Yes, I can see how that would appeal to him."

"Exactly, only we do not know if he succeed in all seven." She said feeling for the first time a bit nostalgic for the Dumbledore of her own time, explaining things to her not the other way round.

Hermione jumped, almost knocking the Headmaster into the wall. " You know in the future, because you were told in the past…" she whispered more to herself than to Albus.

"I'm sorry dear?" he asked.

She shook her head before looking at him. " The past controls the future because the future has already affected the past by us being here." She could see the Headmaster looking at her questioningly. "You see sir, you tell Harry this in his sixth year because you already knew that he would need to find the Horcruxs before he could destroy Voldemort. You knew you were…" She shut her mouth tightly almost telling the Headmaster of his death. It all made sense. Dumbledore knew he was dying so he told Harry all he knew so as to prepare him for the fight that the Headmaster was sure to know to come because Hermione had already told Dumbledore.

"Ms. Granger you were saying."

"Yes, sorry, Voldemort, we think never gets to make all seven, well six since the seventh bit is still apart of him. With your help one of them was destroyed, and Harry has taken care of three others in our own time." leaving out lots and lots of details she mused.

"We also know that he was in search of magically powerful objects that would tie him into the four founders strength. He has procured two of the founders artifacts one was destroyed, as I mentioned before and we know he never acquired Gryffindor's. However, we have reason to believe that he has one from Hufflepuff. Though we have no clue where it could be. Our future Dumbledore told us that he had stolen it from an rich elderly woman who collected historical artifacts while he was working for Borgin and Burkes."

"Hepzibah Smith." exhaled Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir, the very same."

"Miss Granger, I thank you for confiding in me, and yes I know exactly of whom you speak, for I have, for sometime wondered as to the real cause of her death along with a few others. What you have said has made a great deal of sense."

"Thank you, sir, but we are no closer to finding the cup or any sign of the last possible Horcrux than we were in our own time."

"Miss. Granger, I understand that if we were to destroy the Horcrux now that it would have a significant effect for our future selves?"

"Yes, sir, and I couldn't possibly fathom the depths of chaos it could cause."

"Then, we shall have to find it in the past to destroy it in the future." He said, smiling to himself.

Hermione felt like she could breath again.

"Thank you for understanding, sir. Though aside from the cup, we still need to find the Ravenclaw Horcrux if indeed there is one. We are unsure if he ever succeeded in finding one."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Miss Granger might you allow me to think on these details before we go further?"

"Of course, sir." She said to him as he removed the wards he had placed on the hallway.

"Thank you again, Miss Granger. I will be in contact with you soon." He said pleasantly before heading off down the corridor. Leaving Hermione leaning against the cool stone and feeling if she had just started a avalanche of future events.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Strange how it seems like there's a mutiny brewing inside of me.

Hermione did not go the to Hogsmead the next morning. Instead, she sat outside trying to read, only it was useless. A mantra of sorts had taken up in her head, " What happens in the future will effect the past, and want happens in the past sets the path for the future." It was like the old riddle which came first the chicken or its egg, one could not exists without the other. Hermione, closed her eyes, things were becoming so complicated it sometimes felt easier to have just stayed in the past or rather the future.

" Argh!" Hermione screamed in frustration. " This is hopeless."

" Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." said the cold voice of Sirius Black.

Hermione spun around looking at him. " Why aren't you in Hogsmead with the others." she spat, caught off guard.

He shrugged, " I got a detention this week and wasn't allowed to go."

She grunted, "Doesn't surprise me in the least."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. " I haven't forgotten about that little stunt you pulled on James and I." he said maliciously he said fingering his wand.

" Yes, well maybe you'll think twice for picking on someone two to one."

Sirius snorted, " You're going about all the wrong way. You're treating Snivelly like a person, when really he's more of…" He paused searching for the right word.

" disease that needs to vaccinated." he finished triumphantly.

Hermione could feel the heat of anger surge to her cheeks. " How can you talk about someone like that, what has he ever done to you?"

" It's more the fact that he exists, and you'd do well to stay away from him before people start looking at you the same way." He said turning around and heading back to the castle.

Hermione stood yelling after him, " Don't you dare tell me what to do." she could hear him laughing. " You deserve every foul thing that ever happens to you Black!"

She sank back to the ground fuming.

" He's right you know." said a quiet voice stepping out of shadowed trees behind her. She turned around quickly to see Severus standing to the her left.

"You're going to cause a lot of problems for yourself if you keep on like that. Potter and Black are quite popular, and the rest of students seem to agree with there assessments of most everyone."

" I don't care what they think. You shouldn't be singled out like that, its pathetic that no ones even tried to put a stop to it."

He shrugged, " There's only two years left before I graduate. I know that I'll have a successful future and Black and Potter will be suffering when it comes time to leave Hogwarts. They're not particularly talented wizards and they get poor grades. There time will come."

The color in Hermione's face drained away. She felt ill, here was this young Severus who looked so confident and revengeful, believing that his time would come when he'd be the one getting all the appreciation, the one with the power. Her mouth fell open, was that why he joined the Death Eater's? He seen them as some sort of reward for all that he had suffered for in school. A chance to be respected, to have control over the people who robbed him of his dignity. She wanted to put her head into her hands and scream. How could have Dumbledore let it come to this for him?

" Are you alright?" Severus asked.

Hermione let out a long sigh, " I'm fine, just overtired."

Severus looked at her carefully trying to make eye contact. She blinked and looked over to the left of his shoulder. She couldn't let him see what she was thinking.

" You're not at Hogsmead." She said trying to change the subject.

He looked slightly embarrassed, " No, I stayed back. There isn't anything I need from the village." He said trying to removed a piece of lint from his very thin and threadbare robe.

" Why aren't you there?" He asked quietly.

"I have a lot of work to do. A research project of sorts." She said vaguely.

He nodded. " I understand." He said, and she could see he was noticeably interested in what sort of project it was. " Are you finding what you need in the Library?" He asked trying to keep his voice casual.

Hermione let out a small laugh, " No, not really. This seems to be a bit arduous for the Hogwarts Library."

He smirked. " Not something you can learn from book, then?"

Hermione laughed loudly this time. " I'm sorry." she said giggling. Watching the future Severus sneering at her textbook essays and answers, in her mind. " You just reminded me of someone, from my, uh, old school."

" Do you miss it, Drumstrang?" He asked sitting next to her on the grass careful to keep his distance.

Hermione smiled sadly, " No, not really. It's not a place where I can feel like I could go back. Though, I know I'll have to eventually." she finished trying valiantly to keep from crying.

" The holidays, you mean?" he asked.

" No," said Hermione quietly. " my brother and I will be staying on at Christmas."

" You're brother seems very different from you." he said so quietly it sounded like he hadn't wanted to say it at all.

Hermione nodded, " Yes, but we have a few things in common. He's really not a bad person, he's just had a very troubled life. At our old school, things were much different for him." Not unlike your own time here, she thought to herself.

" He seems to be adjusting well." He sneered, thinking of Black, and Potter.

" I think Harry is taking advantage of the fact that he's treated differently at this school. He likes the _positive _attention."

" It must be nice to start over in a place where no one knows you." He said looking out over the lake.

" Has it always been like this, Severus?" Hermione asked gently.

He nodded, not looking at her. " It is what it is and there's no use in complaining about it."

" You're very brave. I don't think I could have kept such a optimistic view of things."

"Like I said," ignoring the compliment, " I know that my life will not always be like this, its all about making your own way in the world."

" What are your plans after Graduation?" Hermione said, realizing this was borderline stupidity to even discuss it.

He looked at her sharply. " I'll study for my Master's in Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

" You want two Masters?" Hermione asked surprised that he'd want to endure that much schooling.

" I do." He said proudly.

"Your parents must be very proud." She said before she could even think how these words would effect him.

Severus seemed to shut down again, almost like a door slamming shut.

"I hope your research goes well. Good day." He stood quickly heading back to the school.

Hermione watched him walk away, his form getting smaller and smaller as he neared the castle. She wished things could have been different for him. He seemed like such a reasonable person despite all that seemed to happen to him here in this time. Accepting his lot in life but vowing to change it when he could. She remembered his book that Harry had found in the their six year. The spells and notes in there were brilliant even if at the time she was less likely to admit it. Even Sectumsempra, such a bloody and gruesome spell that had almost killed Malfoy was exceptional if albeit dangerous. Though now, she could hardly blame him for coming up with a spell like that. If she was to be attacked every hour of day by people that thought she wasn't even worthy of being alive, she'd very much want to invent a spell of protection, maybe not one that slaughtered a person, but she could understand the motivation. Severus Snape was the product of those who had made him what he was.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Welcome to the cruel world, hope you find your way.

That evening found Hermione and Harry sitting in Dumbledore's office after receiving a missive for them to join him directly after dinner.

"Harry and Hermione, thank you for meeting with me. I have some very important information for the both of you that I thought better conducted in my office than another closet." He smiled at Hermione as Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I believe I've found a lead on of the possible two Horcruxs."

Harry stood angrily. "You never said you told him." he shouted.

Hermione could feel herself getting annoyed. "Well, excuse me, I was under the impression that you had pressing matters in Hogsmead today, and had yet to see you, let alone inform you of any conversations I had."

"Might I interrupt?" said the Headmaster quietly.

Harry sat down at once. "Of course, Professor, I'm sorry."

"Quite alright, Now, I-" There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Professor McGonagall entered followed by James, Sirius, and Severus. Who Hermione could see was clutching his side and pinching the bridge between his nose, to, no doubt, stop the bleeding. James and Sirius, she noticed seemed unscathed.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry to intrude, but these boys have been fighting again." she said stiffly, pushing Severus in the room harder, Hermione observed, than the other two of her own house.

"I do believe we had this discussion before the end of term last year, gentlemen? I thought it was settled that you three would either get along or steer clear of each other." He stopped looking directly at Severus, "I'm afraid that this is my final allowance for such actions. You three will serve detention and I will write a letter to each of your parents."

Severus gasped, "Headmaster, please there must be,"

"I'm afraid not, Severus. Further more, and I'm surprised at you for not taking our last conversation on the subject seriously, if you are caught fighting again, it will be expulsion."

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Aren't you going to even ask what happened? I've been here for a week Headmaster, and I've seen those two attack him on several occasions when he warranted no such attack."

"Will you be quiet, this does not concern you." hissed Severus.

She looked to him; "It isn't right." she started.

"Miss Granger, please be seated, Severus, is correct. The matter is closed; forget it from your mind. Boys, return to you dormitory."

Severus wrenched his arm free from McGonagall grasp and stormed out of the room, followed Potter, Black and McGonagall, the door shutting with a snap.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," trying to sound nonchalant as Hermione seethed in the chair across from him.

"I have reason to believe that a possible Horcrux might be residing in a small town not far from where the orphanage in which Riddle grew up in."

Harry nodded his head. "Do you know which one it is?" he asked.

"I do not." he said slowly.

"Then when do we leave?" Harry asked eagerly.

"There are a few more details I need to see to, but if I might hazard a guess, I would say by this Friday coming at the earliest."

"Do we know what type of enchantments might be attached to it, Sir?" She added politely if not reluctantly.

"No, I'm afraid not. That is my concern as well, which is why I think it would be wise to wait to garner all we can before retrieving it."

Hermione and Harry nodded, both not the least bit eager to get themselves killed or having Dumbledore end up getting killed twenty years before he suppose to.

"That is all for tonight, and thank you again for confiding in me." spoke Dumbledore quietly.

Harry and Hermione stood before saying goodbye and heading down the marble staircase. She was just about to make a left towards the dungeon when Harry caught her arm.

"Do you think it was wise to tell him so much." he asked trying to keep his voice from being accusatory.

"I do, had you been around earlier I could have explained my reasoning behind it." She said coolly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, for letting you shoulder all this responsibility. I think I've let myself get carried away, and forgot the real reason behind our stay here."

Hermione sighed, "I don't blame you, Harry. I'm happy for you; you deserve your time here."

He smiled. "So, what's this theory then?"

Hermione began explaining to Harry how the reason Dumbledore could tell him about Horcruxs in the future was because he had been told by her in the past.

"It's like your Patronus spell, the one that saved you and Sirius; you knew you could do it because you already had."

"I understand." said Harry. "Though that was a bit of risk to take." smiling good-naturedly.

"Some risks are worth taking." she shrugged.

"So how is everything," asked Harry as he walked her towards the dungeons.

"Fine, it's a lot like before only, you know different." she finished lamely.

"I know what you mean. I miss him too." he said quietly.

Hermione nodded quickly trying to keep her tears from falling.

"How are things for you? I have to admit I was surprised at your reaction towards Snape." she said looking up at him.

He stopped squaring his jaw. "It's been difficult," he said carefully, "but in the end I've just separated them into two completely different people. I really can't blame him for something he hasn't done yet" he paused then said, "He seems to have a very rough time here."

Hermione snorted, "That's putting it mildly. They're really foul to him all the time, and what's worse its not just James and Sirius almost everyone treats him as if he isn't worth noticing, and I think his home life is worse, if that's even possible."

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Do you think I should say something to James and Sirius?"

Hermione shook her head, "You know you can't."

"Doesn't he have anyone here he talks to?" Harry asked.

"None, that I've seen, he's mostly always alone. Except for myself the only other person I've ever noticed talking to him is Lilly and even she seems short with him, granted she's more polite about it."

Harry looked at her quickly, before speaking again. "She tried to stick up for him once. He didn't exactly take it well."

"How do you know that?"

"Dumbledore's pensive." Harry said not quite meeting her eyes. "Still though, I know how it feels to be treated unfairly, to be bullied and I don't envy what he must go through. "

"I know you do, Harry, which makes what happens to him all the worse."

She gave him a fleeting look before saying goodnight and slipping into the empty common room, all except a very irate Severus Snape staring daggers at her.

"Severus," she asked gently. She could see how angry he was, it seemed speech was beyond him, as if one word would burst the dam of his restraint and he would not be able to control his fury.

"You have absolutely no right to…" He started before stopping.

"You come here acting…" he balled his fist. " You know NOTHING of me. How dare you meddle in my affairs? I never asked for your help, nor do I want it. I'm not some charity, some poor helpless sort who needs a twit of girl sticking up for them. What you did in the Headmaster's office was inexcusable. Do you know what you've even done? Do you have any idea how much that outburst is going to cost me?" His voice had started fairly loud but towards the end it faded off into a deadly whisper. He walked over to a desk with spare quills and ink bottles and flung his hand across the surface sending the clutter sprawling across the floor.

She could tell he had been trying incredibly hard to keep from upending the rest of the room.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. "You're right; I never gave any thought to how it might affect you."

He looked up at her, clearly not expecting this reaction and it seemed to deflate the fight in him a bit.

"It was unfair of me to get involved. Please though, don't think I pity you, I don't think you're some sort of charity looking for my protection. I just can't stand what they do to you. You don't deserve it." she finished, walking closer to him.

"You're a good person," He was watching her very closely. She was only just outside of his reach and she kept inching closer with every word. "Who's very smart and brave, who has more talent than any of the rest, combined. You have every right to be upset with me; I don't blame you in the least, but please know that I didn't mean to insult you." She was a standing very close now, though enough room separated them for him to move away if he wished.

He swallowed, no one in all of him memory had ever voluntarily stood this close to him.

"Apology," he whispered sidestepping her and putting three paces in between them. "accepted."

She watched him move away. "I don't mean to pry but,"

Severus snorted, "But you're going to anyway?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "It's just that you seemed very upset when Dumbledore mentioned writing to your parents." She said, at the same time watching him start to clam up again, deciding to plough through anyways. "I mean they can't be too angry, if you explain to them that it isn't you instigating the fights."

Severus raised his eyebrow, "My father is a very strict man. He will be most displeased with any news of my behaviour at school."

"And what of your mother, might she understand?" holding her breath and wondering if she had pushed him too far this time.

"She might have," he couldn't meet her gaze. "if she were still around."

She had stepped close to him again, placing a small hand lightly on his arm,

"I'm sorry. I was impolite of me to ask." He looked up at her now; she had her bottom lip worrying in between her teeth.

"It's nothing, hardly worth mentioning." He tried to concentrate on something else besides her mouth.

"It's alright to let it bother you. I would be if it was happening to me."

The smell of her was fascinating; the closeness combined with the warmth of her hand on his arm was making his head slightly dizzy.

"She," he let his eyes flicker to hers, "she left over the summer."

Hermione didn't dare speak; he was confiding in her and could tell what a tremendous amount of nerve it was taking him to even stay in the room with her.

"I knew she was unhappy. As I said, my father is very strict." Her face was so smooth almost, Severus thought, like still water. He could feel the words leaving his mouth even though he had no intention of ever telling her or anyone this only just moments ago.

He looked at her again, "I can't blame her, for wanting to go," Her hand was moving in small strokes near his wrist, fuelling his insane urge to keep talking. "but I had thought she would have at least taken me with her."

Severus felt like a stone had fell into his gut. It was much harder saying these things that had manifested themselves in his mind since the second week of the summer holidays. It was inexcusable what his mother had done, abandoning him to a father who had never wanted him. The injustice of it all along with the overwhelming warmth he could feel from having another human voluntarily touching him, he would later recognize is what had caused his lack of judgment. When he placed the pad of his thumb against her lower lip, smoothing out the indentations her teeth had caused. He heard her gasp, and it was this more than anything, that brought him back to his senses. He moved his hand away quickly took one last look at her and fled to his room, leaving a thoroughly bewildered Hermione behind.

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Glory and Consequence.

Hermione had spent the remainder of her weekend avoiding Severus Snape at all cost, so it was much foreboding that she headed to Potions, Monday morning, where evading him was simply impossible. She peered cautiously into the classroom and breathed a sigh of relief, before heading to her empty table. Just before reaching her stool her foot caught and sent her floundering into what would have been a very hard cold stone floor if it had not been for a stabling grip. She turned her head sharply to see who had caught her, and almost immediately felt the wind deflate from her lungs. Severus Snape stood next to her not quite meeting her eye and letting go of her hand almost instantly.

"Black tripped you." He said by way of explanation before moving away to take his seat.

Hermione looked over to where Sirius and James were gagging with laughter. "Bloody, gits."

Hermione continued to her seat, trying to keep an impassive look on her face. She took the seat to Severus' left noticing that he kept his head down trying to ignore her completely.

"Hello, Severus." said Lilly cheerfully as she ambled into the room. "How come you weren't in Hogsmead this weekend, I had thought you'd want to go and see if the new copies of Most Potent Potions were in?" She smiled at him.

"My whereabouts are none of your concern." He said acidly, not even glancing towards her.

Hermione kept very still focusing hard on a dent in the worktable. She could hear the indignation Lilly was exuding, without having to look at her at all.

"There's no need to be so short with me." she practically spat.

"There is when you insist on drivelling on like you're my keeper." he sneered.

_"He's in a foul mood."_ thought Hermione, privately. Chancing a glance towards Lilly, her face was red with embarrassment and anger, her breath was coming in quick pants as if she was firing up for a comment on what she really thought of his behaviour. Thankfully, Slughorn interrupted any such argument.

"Good morning class." He said jovially. "If you'd please take out your books, we'll begin starting right away on the Draught of the Living Death. It should take the remainder of the class to brew so please begin, the instructions are on page ten and the ingredients are in the cupboard." He stood looking out over the class. "If you'll leave your essays from Friday on your desk I shall collect them. Very good, now begin." he finished clapping his hands together as the small group of six year students stood up to retrieve the necessary ingredients.

Hermione let Severus get a head start before getting up; she made a long show of looking for her essay and placing it on the corner of her desk. By the time she had it out, Severus was already half way back towards the table. Hermione quickly stood and headed for the cabinet, noticing Lilly moving her chair further away from where Severus was beginning to work. Hermione emptied her hands, setting up the tiny vials of asphodel and wormwood, and started chopping the sopophorous bean. She kept glancing at Severus and Lilly wondering if they would keep the cautious silence up or start at each other again. However, Lilly seemed perfectly content with pretending Severus was not there, instead focusing on James' antics as he balanced the tip of his blade in the middle of his palm.

Next to her Severus was busy crushing the sopophorous bean with the flat side of his silver knife. When the tiny bean secreted an overabundance of juice, he seemed unexpectedly pleased with himself, as if he was not sure what might have happened. Hermione held back a grin; it was considerably entertaining watching this adolescent version of her Potion Master mucking about with valuable ingredients. Professor Snape would have had a fit if any of his students had tried that. Hermione began stirring the recommended fourteen times while she surreptitiously watched Severus cross out the printed instructions in his book and carefully write in his own. He stopped writing for a moment looking pensive; he reached for his spoon, stirring counter clockwise seven times then seemed to shrug and stir once clockwise. The potion turned lilac instantly. A small smile tugged at his mouth, before he wrote quickly over his textbook. He then reached for the valerian root, but instead of using its shavings as indicated in the instructions, he began dicing it into very fine pieces. He dropped them in carefully before reaching for his quill. The effect was almost immediate. Dark blue smoke billowed up from the cauldron before the whole mixture turned into what looked like pink tar and smelt like rotten eggs.

The whole class seemed to freeze, as Slughorn made his way to their desk.

"Experimenting again, Severus?" his voice carried of tone of exasperation.

Severus did not answer; instead, he took out his wand to dispense with the left over smoke.

"I'm afraid there isn't any time left to start over. Please, clean up your station. You'll have to try again next class." the Professor gave him an irritable glance before moving away with a handkerchief over his nose.

"Lilly, what a fantastic job you've done. This is a fine example of a perfectly brewed Draught of the Living Death." He beamed at her before turning back towards his desk.

Lilly shot Severus a haughty smirk, as James and Sirius were clutching their sides in laughter. Severus gritted his teeth and spelled away the congealed mess with his wand. Angrily, he started replacing the unused ingredients into their vials.

Hermione bottled her draught before cleaning up. When the bell rang Severus was the first one out of class followed quickly by Sirius then James, who, if their looks where anything to go by, where up to nothing good. Hermione quickly hurried after them.

"I see you got yourself a girlfriend now, Snivelly?" called James at the back of Severus' retreating head.

Sirius laughed loudly, enjoying the spectators that were gathering to watch. "Maybe she can teach you how to wash your hair?"

Severus turned around drawing his wand.

"Severus, no!" yelled Hermione closing the distance and placing a hand on his to lower his wand.

"You'll be expelled. Please, just ignore them." Severus twisted his hand from hers putting his wand back up his sleeve. He was breathing very hard and his mouth was set in a thin line.

James laughed loudly. "Yes, Snivellus you don't want to be expelled." he said in a mocking voice.

Sirius leered at Hermione. "She won't always be around to protect you." he said pulling out his wand.

"What's going on here?" called Slughorn, emerging from the classroom. James moved to open his mouth but Hermione cut him off.

"Nothing at all Professor, just on our way to class." She said politely pushing Severus up the hall and away from Potter and Black.

Once they were a safe distance away, she slowed her pace. Severus still hadn't spoke to her and she was becoming increasingly aware of the fact.

"I apologize for last night." He said finally, though still not looking at her.

"It was uncalled for and I promise it will never happen again." He was speaking so softly she could barely hear him.

"Severus?" she said gently putting her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Please, do not touch me." he said quickly moving his arm out from under her and stepping back out of her reach.

"Excuse me, I'm late for class." he mumbled before practically racing down the hall.

Hermione stood there speechless, before throwing her hands up in the air and walking out towards Herbology.

Harry could tell by the way that Hermione was walking towards the greenhouse that she was in a terrible temper. Her hair was flailing behind her as if caught in a windstorm, her posture rigid and unyielding. Everything about her, exuded anger, and Harry silently pleaded it wasn't he who she was mad at.

"Hermione?" He asked tentatively as she came near enough to hear him.

"The whole lot of them can just get themselves expelled then." she practically hissed.

"Who?" asked Harry putting a stool in between them for good measure.

"I don't need this aggravation, its bad enough with all I've got on my own plate. If he doesn't want my help then he won't get it." she snarled, pulling on her dragon hide gloves violently. " Don't touch me, indeed."

Harry watched her bemusedly, " Are you going to explain any of this to me?" he asked pulling on his own gloves and goggles to begin with the lesson.

She looked up at him blinking rapidly, "Harry?" she asked shaking her head, realizing for the first time that he was standing there. She sighed loudly and seemed to shrink. "I hate this," she said waiving her arm around her. "this control over things that might happen if I say or do something I shouldn't. It just takes so much energy to keep things in line, and on top of it all I think I've thoroughly offended Severus."

Harry made a face at the name. "I doubt it's as bad as you're letting on."

Hermione gave him a look of utter honesty. "It's bad, trust me."

"Well, what happened?"

Hermione snorted, "What didn't happen would be more fitting."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like that. Well, not like your making it out to be, at least." she sighed.

"It's just he was angry for my outburst in Dumbledore's office on Saturday. I came in and he was waiting for me in the common room, and, oh Harry, he was so upset. I told him I was sorry and somehow we started talking about his mother and then," she blushed slightly here and Harry's mouth fell open. "No, I already said it wasn't like that. It's just, I don't think anyone has really ever talked to him, as a person I mean, and I think it caught him off guard. Needless to say, he left rather quickly, and then today." she pushed a hair out of her face. "Sirius and James are always so terrible to him and you heard the Headmaster if he's caught fighting again he'll be expelled. Trust me the last thing he needs is to be left with a father that doesn't care for him." she looked at Harry hoping to see him agree but he was watching her as if she had been speaking a different language. "I just want to help, you know I hate to see people treated unfairly. I don't know what to do anymore. What if I say something that completely disrupts his future and cause all…"

Harry cut her off here finally getting an understanding of what she was on about. "I've been thinking about that actually. You remember how we were talking about Dumbledore already knowing certain things because we've already told him?" he said quietly so the other students couldn't hear him.

She nodded, "Yes, but.."

"No listen first, my point is maybe you're making this more difficult than it needs to be. Maybe the reason things happened the way they did in our time is because we made them happen here."

Hermione looked at him questioningly. "I don't understand."

"It's like this, we're here to live in the past because well, we've already have lived in the past. That our time here is the reason why things happened the way they did in the future." She still looked sceptical. "I'm just saying you're putting to much blame on yourself. Things are going to happen they way there suppose to happen and there's nothing more to it than that."

"So it doesn't matter what we do, because it's already been done?" she tried; looking at him as if he had went mad.

"Exactly," he said but continued when he noticed she was going to start in on him not mucking up anything by saying something to his Mum and Dad. "and I'm not saying we couldn't do terrible damage if we wanted to, or that we should start running around telling people what's going to happen. I just think you need to let things happen and not worry about interfering." he smiled.

She opened her mouth stopped and said, "No, it's just going to keep going into circles if I try to think about it."

Harry laughed. Silence fell between them before Harry said gently. "It's alright if you want to be friends with Snape. I think he could use one."

Hermione smiled at him. "That's neither here nor there, since he won't even look at me at the moment."

Harry nodded. "He has a lot of pride. I think that's what's making it so hard for him when dealing with you. You do have the tendency to make people a bit nervous."

She looked at him sharply.

"And it doesn't help that you've got a terrible temper." he said pointing a cactus root at her.

Hermione glared at him. "I haven't got a temper." she said very quietly.

Harry laughed as they continued to work at removing the spikes from the cactus.

After the end of class, Harry and Hermione walked towards the Great Hall for lunch chatting pleasantly about their classes and other mundane things. When a third year came up to them holding a scroll in one of her hands.

" I'm supposed to give this to you." she whispered handing the paper to Harry before turning around and hurrying into the Hall.

"It's from Dumbledore." said Harry. " He wants you to come as well tonight." he looked at her startled.

"Why wouldn't he want me to come?" she asked angrily.

A shiver seemed to pass over Harry. "I thought it would have been like last time, you know just him and me."

She softened a bit imagining what it must be like to relive, possibly, the worst night of your life.

"It's alright, Harry, nothings going to go wrong. We know it isn't. Dumbledore stays alive and well for sometime."

Harry nodded, stowing the missive away in his robes.

"Right, what happens, happens." he smiled. " See you tonight." he called heading toward the Gryffindor table.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Today and tomorrow become one. Everything has come undone.

Hermione was exhausted by the time her last class had ended and all she wanted to do was go to her rooms and fall dead asleep across her bed. However, she was to meet Harry in a few minutes to go to their meeting with Dumbledore. She was taking the stairs two at a time trying hard not to jostle into any of the other students on their way down to dinner in the Great Hall.

Not for the first time since coming to Hogwarts did she silently wish for lifts, her knee was aching and the bag on her shoulder was digging into her skin from all the weight of her books.

She rounded the corner on the six floor deciding to take a short cut and avoid another flight of stairs, when a bright light blinded her, followed by a loud bang. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to see where the noise had come from.

There just a few paces around the corner from where she stood was Severus, hanging by an ankle in mid air thrashing around and trying to get his fist to connect with either Potter's or Black's head. He did not look particularly fussy as to which one he hit.

Hermione groaned did they ever give him a break? Sirius' head turned swiftly, his wand jerking towards her quickly before casting "Expelliarmus."

Her wand flew out of her hand, the movement causing her to stumble, twisting her already tender knee. She let out a gasp as she lost her footing falling backwards, her head connecting with the hard stone corner of the wall with a sickening thud.

"Hermione," Severus shouted. Another bright light and he landed in a pile of robes.

James and Sirius rushed over to her ignoring Severus as he hurried to untangle himself.

"Get away from her." He hissed pushing Potter and Black away from her limp form. Blood was starting to mat her hair.

"It was an accident." Sirius whispered, looking down at Severus as he kneeled in front of her checking her pupils and pulse, stopping quickly to wipe his bleeding mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Isn't it always though, Black? A practical joke, a mistake; can't you ever own up to your actions?" he sneered running his hands under her neck.

James grabbed the front of Severus' robes. "Shut your slimy mouth." Sirius pushed James out of the way, a panicked look in his eye. "I can't get expelled, Severus." he said seriously.

Severus looked at him, with revulsion. "Still only thinking of yourself? She could die!" Severus let out a humourless laugh. "Though excuse me, I forget how little you care about such mundane things like trying to kill a student," he hissed.

Black said nothing, still looking at him with wide terrified eyes.

"Get out of my way." He said, heaving Hermione into his arms carefully and heading towards the hospital wing.

Sirius called after him. "What are you going to say happened?"

He ignored them disappearing around the corner, and out of sight.

Severus kicked the door open to the hospital wing, "Madame Pomfrey!" he bellowed.

The petite Mediwitch bristled out of her office looking bewildered. "What in the world? Oh, goodness, what has happened?" She asked gesturing towards an empty cot for Severus to lay Hermione down on.

Severus hesitated for a moment, "It was an accident she fell and hit her head in the corridor. I think she may have a concussion, but I couldn't detect any neck injuries." He said quietly.

Pomfrey ran her wand over Hermione's head, and neck, ignoring Severus. He moved further back out of the way, watching Hermione's chest rise and fall with each breathe. It seemed that nothing else was as important as fixing his eyes on the measured rhythm of her breathing. If felt as if something terrible would happen if he tore his glance away, even if only for a second.

The door thudded open again, before Harry and Dumbledore strode through.

"Hermione," Harry called, rushing to her side.

"Please Mr. Granger, I know you are worried but you must allow me room to work," she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry fell back next to Severus, glancing up at him as Dumbledore walked quickly over to where they stood.

"What happened, Severus? Sirius told me he seen you carrying Hermione down here." asked Albus starring at Severus suspiciously.

"I was coming around a corner; we collided, and she fell before I could catch her." He said simply still not taking his eyes of Hermione.

Harry growled. "How can something like that cause her to fall hard enough to do this kind of damage?"

Severus shook his head. "Her head caught the bottom ledge of the wall."

Albus looked over to Hermione; her hair fanned out, slick and stringy looking. The white of the sheet drenched in blood looking vulgar under her head.

"Madam Pomfrey says she'll heal. Though, she needs to give her a blood-replenishing potion."

Severus nodded quickly, still gripped with the panicky need to make sure she kept breathing.

"Come, let's give her some privacy," said Dumbledore a hand on Harry's shoulder, who started to follow the Headmaster out.

"No." said Severus.

"Severus," he said firmly, "you've done enough. There's no need to stay."

"I'm not leaving," Severus said fiercely.

Dumbledore opened his mouth but shut it quickly, he looked to Harry who was staring at Snape.

"If he gets to stay then so am I," said Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey, these boys wish to stay, they give me their word that they will stay out of your way." Dumbledore gave Harry and Severus one last look before departing from the room.

When the door clicked shut, Harry whispered, "What really happen?" to Severus.

Severus drew his lips into a very fine line. "Exactly as I have said."

"I don't believe you," said Harry.

Severus spread his bloodied hands out before him and shrugged, his eyes still fixed on Hermione.

"I think they were messing with you again and Hermione got caught in the middle," said Harry watching for some sort of reaction.

Severus ignored him as Harry studying him for a moment.

"Why cover for them, why not tell the Headmaster?"

"I would have been expelled," answered Severus.

"Not if you hadn't started the fight, you can't be kicked out of school for self defence."

"I have been attending this school long enough to know its politics, Granger. You have only been here a little over a week. So believe me when I say, I would have been expelled and Black and Potter would have gotten away with a mere detention. They have done worse before and received far lesser punishments." he had said this all slowly and very quietly still keeping his eyes fixed to the cot Hermione lay on.

Harry let his eyes flicker to Hermione. "Do you think she'll wake soon?" his throat was thick with concern. Harry looked back to Severus, noticing his eyes had yet to leave Hermione's small form.

He looked to Hermione again then seemed to steel himself before saying. "If it wasn't for you, I think she would have died." said Harry.

Severus continued to ignore him.

Harry watched him closely before quietly saying, "I'm sorry for all the things they've done to you, and I know that might not seem like much coming from me."

He swallowed slowly. "I just think things might have turned out different for you if they had left you alone." Harry kept glancing back between Snape and Hermione, wondering if she would wake up any moment and reprimand him for speaking so cryptically about Snape's future.

"You don't need to apologize for something you had no hand in." spoke Severus softly.

"You're right I don't. Though I hope one day you can look back on this and remember that _I_ at least tried."

Severus suddenly tore his gaze from Hermione and stared at Harry.

"What," Severus started to say before Hermione opened her eyes wide and gasped, staring at the both of them.

"Hermione," shouted Harry.

Madame Pomfrey turned quickly striding over to where Hermione lay.

"Miss. Granger, you are very fortunate. There is no swelling," she spoke sternly as if was Hermione's own fault for falling.

"You may leave when you drink the entire contents of those vials," she said pointing to a headache tonic and a blood-replenishing potion on the bedside table. " I feel your knee was damaged more so than anything, so it shall be tender for a few days, therefore no strenuous activities and I want you right back here if you feel dizzy or nauseous," she finished giving Hermione a stern frown before turning around and heading for her office.

Harry walked slowly to the bed before sinking down at the end.

"How are you feeling," he asked tentatively.

Hermione picked up the vials and swallowed them one right after the other.

"Like I split my head in two," she teased.

She turned to Severus who was still standing near the wall.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded once before turning to leave.

"You don't have to go," she called quietly as his hand reached for the door.

"I'm sure you want your privacy," he said softly before heaving the door open.

She starred at the door for a few moments before Harry's voice called back her attention.

"I don't think you should go with us," he said faintly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll be fine." she spat.

"Hermione, I can't loose you. Not after everything." he said earnestly.

She seemed to soften a bit. "Harry, we discussed this before, I had my chance to turn back. We are in this together now."

He drew in a shaky breath, "I knew you'd say that. You're too stubborn for your own good."

She smiled and threw back the covers swinging her legs around. She set her feet down carefully easing herself up supporting her weight on her right leg.

"Think they're still serving dinner?" She asked.

"I doubt it, though I wonder why Madame Pomfrey didn't bring you a dinner tray, she usually never let me leave without droning on about how malnourished I was," He shrugged. "We can sneak down to the kitchens," he said.

"I don't think I could handle the walk." Hermione staggered towards the door dragging her leg a bit behind her.

He nodded, "Well then, lets get you to your rooms and I'll go have them send you something up." taking her arm and helping her out the door.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

15. All of life is chance and is sweetest at a glance.

Dumbledore stopped Hermione the next morning outside the Great Hall.

"Miss. Granger, how are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled, "Much better, just a little sore, sir"

He led her off to the side of doors to make way for the students to go through.

"Miss. Granger, I am sorry I didn't get to speak with you last night, but could you please explain to me how you came to be injured." He smiled at her warmly.

"I came around the corner a little too quickly on my way to your office, when I accidentally collided with Severus. My leg is delicate even at the best of times and it gave out on me. I fell back and smacked my head against the stone." she gave him a contented smile. "Surely Severus explained this to you last night."

The Headmaster smiled faintly, "He has, though I wanted to verify his version with your own."

Hermione gritted her teeth. She wanted to reach up and strangle Dumbledore. _Verify is his version! _The favouritism was sickening. "What about Black, what about Potter," she wanted to scream. "How come you haven't asked them what happened? Why not ever verify their versions?" she breathed in through her nose trying to calm herself. Finally she spoke, trying to keep her face passive.

"Then I'm sure you agree that if not for Severus' quick thinking I would have certainly bled to death."

"For certain, but Miss. Granger please do not draw offence. It is not my intention to imply that Severus was in any way liable," he said peering over his glasses at her.

"I had only wanted to make sure that no one else was involved. I am sure by now you have noticed the animosity between Severus, James Potter and Sirius Black. Their disagreements can sometimes get out of hand, pulling in innocent bystanders, if you will, but as you said, it was only an accident."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, Miss Granger I shall let you adjourn to breakfast with the reminder that if you are still interested we can rearrange our previous appointment for Wednesday evening, say right after dinner?"

"Of course, Headmaster." she said sweetly watching Dumbledore head up to the staff table for breakfast.

With a shaky breath, she heaved herself into the dining hall limping to closest chair at her table. She looked at the food around her, feeling suddenly sick to her stomach. Was it like this at Hogwarts in her own time, the Headmaster turning a blind eye when it came to Harry, Ron and her? "Of course it was," she told herself. All those times sneaking out the castle, going into out of bounds areas, leaving the school entirely. Her face coloured slightly, even luring a teacher into the forbidden forest and having an angry herd of Centaurs attack her. No wonder Professor Snape hated them. It was the favouritism and preferential treatment of Dumbledore's Gryffindors all over again. Her stomach rolled over and she pushed her plate away from her.

"How are you feeling?" Severus said quietly sitting down across for Hermione.

"Cured." she said smiling at him.

"Then why are you not eating?" he asked gesturing to her plate of food.

Hermione sighed, "Because I'm ashamed of myself," she whispered.

Severus raised his eyebrows so high they almost disappeared into his hairline.

She gave a half-hearted laugh, "Dumbledore wanted me to tell him what had happened last night, seemed to think your adaptation was lacking." she sneered, "I wish I would have just told him the truth. About how rotten and dreadful Potter and Black were to you, how they always are to you." she finished her hair falling in her face.

"I certainly glad you didn't then." he said inclining his head to her.

Her mouth fell open. "Don't you want them to treat you better?"

He rolled his eyes. "What I want is to not be expelled."

"This is about your pride isn't it?" she asked.

"It's nothing to do with anything except disregarding them until I can do something about it." He pulled out a book, opening it in the middle and began to read.

"Revenge?" she said her voice taking on a higher pitch.

He peered at her over his book, "If it comes to that."

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue her point more but decided it was not the type of conversation to have with him. She picked up her fork shuffling eggs from one side of her plate to the other, furtively glancing at Severus.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" she finally asked setting her fork down.

"I'm reading," he drawled emphasizing the syllables in the word reading.

"Yes, well it might look like you're reading but unless the author of that book writes in minute script; you've been "reading" the same page for the last ten minutes."

He glowered at her from behind his curtain of hair.

"If your set on being nosey, then I might as well stop reading," he said sullenly, closing his book and stowing it back in his bag.

Hermione gave him her best, "you-can't-fool-me-so-you-better-not-try" looks.

Severus watched her quietly for several moments, making her highly uncomfortable and silently wishing he had just kept reading.

"Your brother said something to me last night in the hospital room that didn't quite add up," he said folding his arms in front of his chest and resting his elbows on the table.

"Oh?" she said glancing down at her plate and trying to think of the quickest means of escape.

"Yes, he felt the need to apologize for all the irritation Black and Potter have caused."

She looked at him quickly.

"Which wouldn't have been a major cause of concern, given his relations to you and your tenacity for apologizing for things you had no hand in doing," his voice was calm and composed, though he kept his relentless gaze fixed on her as he spoke.

"It was the way he apologized, almost as if he wasn't speaking in the present tense," he said tilting his head slowly to the left. "Any idea what he could mean by it?"

She was going to kill Harry Potter, she thought, no better yet she would throttle him first then kill him.

"Haven't the slightest idea." she said shifting her eyes down to her plate and taking a bite of her stone cold eggs. She forced herself to swallow them before smiling at Severus.

He seemed to nod, barely the tiniest movement of his head. "Do you want help walking down to Potions," he said pulling his bag onto his shoulder and swinging his legs out from under the bench.

"No, I can manage," she said reaching for her own bag. "I put a lightening charm on my bag so it's not as heavy."

This time he did nod before turning from her. She put a hand out to stop him.

"I wouldn't mind the company though." she gave him a small and embarrassed smile.

It seemed like he was thawing out, from just a second before when he looked as if he was ready to stride off ahead of her, rigid and aloof.

They walked side by side for a few moments heading towards the dungeons before he handed her a glass jar.

"It's an essence of murlap salve; it should help with any stiffness you might have in your knee." He had not looked at her when he said any of this; in fact, he kept his head turned from her, most likely to hide the two small smudges of pink high on his cheeks.

She opened the jar and a soothing scent engulfed her, "You've put something else in here as well," she said looking up at him as she replaced the jar.

This time he face teemed with embarrassment, "It's barbadensis to help with scarring."

A smile broke out across her face. "That was very thoughtful."

He coughed before asking, "It was a slicing hex that injured you?"

Hermione nodded, feeling uncomfortable again with such a delicate topic of discussion.

Severus opened his mouth again to speak before a shoulder careened in between him and Hermione. Severus stumbled a few steps before standing straight again. Hermione, however was bent double clutching her knee the salve Severus gave her broken on the floor.

Severus stepped close. "Are you alright," he asked kindly bending down to her.

"It's still a bit sore. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop the jar," she said trying to rub out the ache in her leg.

"No matter, I will get you more later," he said softly, waving his wand over the broken glass. The jar repaired itself but the murlap was gone.

She heard a snort to the right of her.

"So when's the wedding, Snivellus?" taunted James, Black standing behind him with a smug and triumph look on his face.

Severus went for his wand, still bent down next to Hermione.

"Don't, Severus," she said looking at him square in the face.

He seemed to steel himself before standing up and turning his back on Potter and helping Hermione up to steady herself.

Hermione held on to Severus hand for a moment getting her bearings before taking a small step towards James.

"I'll only ask you once," she said quietly, looking from James to Sirius, "Leave him alone."

Black snickered and James let out a loud laugh, "You're going to let a girl,"

Smack! Hermione's hand connected with James' nose sending his head back with such a force he landed on the floor.

Professor Slughorn bristled out into the hallway opening the door for class.

"What on earth happened to you, my boy?" he asked staring at James laying on the floor his hands over his nose.

Black stepped forward angrily, his face purple with rage. Hermione quickly sidestepped in front of him smiling as she said. "He tripped, sir."

Sirius stopped and gaped at Hermione, she raised her eyebrows daring him to contradict her.

He gritted his teeth reaching down to help James up. Other students had seemed to show up now, standing on the tip of their toes to get a better view.

"Is this true, James?" Slughorn asked.

James looked from Hermione to Severus before nodding, "Yeb, sir it ib tru."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Severus seemed to be having a difficult time as well; his mouth ticked once before he placed on a look of indifference. He stood next to her placing his hand under her elbow for support.

"I'll take James to the hospital wing, Professor," said Sirius.

"Yes, that's fine, everyone else inside please." Slughorn moved back into the classroom as the other students followed him in.

Sirius glared at Severus and Hermione as he helped James up the stairs. Severus looked at Hermione out from under his eyelids, his face lit up in a triumphant smile.

"That was brilliant."

Hermione could not hold her laughter in anymore, she let out a great big snort before breaking down into giggles as Severus helped her into class.


	16. Chapter 16

16. I have seen enough to know that I have seen too much.

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat finishing her History of Magic essay. She was the last one left in the common room, much to her delight. She could hardly bare the sidelong glances and incredulous looks that she had been treated to all evening. The rumour of what had taken place in the dungeon early, spread rapidly throughout Hogwarts. However, since only a handful of students were down there at the time, the students made up their own sordid particulars; all the same, the one about her casting an unforgivable before punching James was really going too far.

She stood to stretch before the sound of someone emerging from the boys' dormitory staircase made her stop and look up. Severus stooped slightly to let his tall form come out from under the low archway.

"Severus," said Hermione surprised to see him. She had thought he had gone to bed ages ago.

"Your salve," he said holding up another clear jar. He slid it onto the table next to where she was sat.

Hermione smiled appreciatively, she had been disappointed when the jar had broken earlier.

"Thank you, Severus." she said the relief palpable in her voice.

She unscrewed the cap quickly, lifted the hem of her skirt a few inches, dipped her fingers into the heated balm and began slathering a sizeable amount onto her throbbing knee.

Severus let his gaze fall away from Hermione's leg hastily.

"I hope it is effective," he said turning from her and heading back towards the stairs.

"Severus," she called after him.

He turned, keeping his eyes fixed above her head.

She looked at him, struggling for the right thing to say.

"I had one of the house elves send up tea earlier," gesturing towards the kettle and cups, "would you like to join me?" she said aware of the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"That would be agreeable," he said sitting stiffly in the chair next to her. His eyes fixed on the fire to his right.

Hermione screwed the cap back onto the jar, already aware of the warmth seeping into her leg. She leaned back against her chair.

"That feels fantastic." she sighed.

"You should wrap it at night, to keep the heat in." Severus flicked his wand gracefully conjuring up a spool of gauze, and handing it to her.

She took it carefully from his hands.

"Thank you," she said again, he nodded once before turning back towards the fire.

"It really was very thoughtful of you to make the salve." Hermione delicately wrapped the fabric around her knee.

"It was no trouble," he watched her loosely wrap her leg. "You'll want to wrap it tighter than that, you'll end up with it around you ankle if not," he said pointing to where the fabric was sliding down her knee.

Hermione ducked her head in agreement unwrapping her leg before giving it another go.

Severus rolled his eyes as she began haphazardly covering it.

"Let me have it." he said sternly, plucking it deftly from her hands before turning in his chair to face her.

He placed his hands lightly under her knee, winding the gauze tightly around her leg, tucking the last inch up underneath the bottom to hold it in place.

Severus ran his finger underneath the gauze stretching it a bit to give her room for circulation. He let his hands still, hovering just above her skin his eyes travelling the path her scar made from side of her calf up and over before disappearing under the bandage.

He looked up at her, her lips slightly parted; she seemed to be holding her breath.

"Who did this to you," he barely spoke the words but they sounded loud and raw in the room.

Hermione turned from him, it seemed indecent to be watched so thoroughly by him and then lie at the same time.

"It was an accident," she said quietly. "It wasn't meant for me."

Severus looked as if he would ask her who it was meant for, but instead slid back in his seat and helping himself to the tea.

"I apologize it was inappropriate of me." he said setting his cup on the arm of his chair. She could tell by the way his back seemed to straighten and his shoulders tensed that she had offended him.

"Severus, it's not that I don't want you to know. I just, in the best of situations, it is hard for me to discuss it. I just can't." she finished, aware that he was building a imaginary wall between them brick by brick, though no less solid, with every word she said.

"Please its not that I don't trust you, you have to know that I do, and if I ever could tell you these things I would." His face had went from one of deep concern to that of total indifference.

Severus nodded, placing his cup on the table and standing up from his chair ignoring her eyes on him.

"Please, you don't have to leave." she said,

"Goodnight, Hermione." he said striding from the room up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Hermione starring at the empty stairwell.

The next morning found Hermione walking drowsily to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before class. However, that was not to be as an irate Harry Potter stopped in front of her.

"What were you thinking? We have to be careful, she says. Don't bring any attention to yourself she says, and then what does SHE do? No, you weren't thinking were you, you weren't thinking what kind of damage this caused what I'd have to go through afterwards."

"Harry I understand you are furious." starting to feel her own anger rising.

"I beyond furious, Hermione." he said seething.

Hermione shook her head, "Alright, beyond furious then. Let me explain,"

"I don't need to hear it again, Hermione. What I want to know is why all of a sudden you're starting fights and lying to teachers?" He asked giving her such a dirty look that she would not thought him capable had she not seen it herself.

"Starting fights!" she shouted. The rest of the students were starting to stare and she could see James, healed but his nose slightly puffy, and Sirius smiling smugly at the Gryffindor house table behind Harry.

"You heard me; it's all quite coincidental actually. You being sorted into Slytherin and getting all cosy with Snape and now attacking…"

"How dare you, Harry!" she hissed, "You think whatever you like, its plain you have no room left to listen to the truth." she turned from him storming out of the Great Hall whipping pass Severus and ignoring him as he entered for breakfast.

"Hermione," he asked as she hurried across the floor towards class.

She was half way there by the time Severus caught up with her.

"What has happened?" he asked reaching for her arm.

She wrenched it away before swinging around to face him.

"Harry!" she practically screamed. "and Black and Potter, and Dumbledore, and every other foul, loathsome, and bigoted, argh." she let out a frustrated huff.

Severus looked slightly bemused at her outburst, "While I agree with your sentiments, I would ask that you please clarify what exactly happened."

"He accused me of," she blushed slightly. "He said I brought about what happened yesterday, that I attacked James, wouldn't let me explain, and just assumed it must have been my fault because his precious fa- friends," she recovered quickly, "would never give cause for such an attack."

She gave a strangled cry in the back of her throat, "How can you stand it!" she said starring at him. "The discrimination, the contempt, the out right hatred, while I notice it's generally you they seem to fixate on; the other students in Slytherin seem to have a hard time as well. It's horrible, this prejudiced thinking and looks of mistrust, that all Slytherins must be dark wizards, just vipers in waiting."

"It is the fate of our house," he said tearing his gaze from her and smoothing down his faded robes, ignoring the comment about himself. "You endure it and persevere."

She shook her head slowly.

"He is angry, Hermione. Give him time to see he is in error and he will apologize."

Hermione snorted, clearly, Severus did not know Harry very well.

"This will not end quickly, he is very stubborn, and he sees me as a personal insult now."

"Then it is his lost." he said quietly.

Hermione smiled shyly at him as the door to the classroom opened.

"Severus, Hermione. A bit early today I see." said Slughorn good-naturedly.

They walked in taking their usual seats together. Severus began pulling his book and parchments out when Lilly stopped in front of their desk.

"That was really horrible what you did," she said glaring at Hermione and for good measure Severus as well.

Hermione schooled her face into a mask of confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lilly gritted her teeth, "James was in the hospital wing for hours, his nose all swollen." She stopped looking at Hermione waiting for her to confess. Hermione kept starring at her.

Lilly huffed impatiently.

"I found it hard to believe he broke his nose because he tripped, especially since he fell on his back." Her whole face was red with anger.

"These things sometimes happen, Lilly," said Hermione.

Lilly looked ready to pounce.

Severus stepped closer to her, "You're making a scene. What's done is done." he said turning back to his desk and sharpening his quill.

Lilly stared at him for a moment before hissing, "They were right about you, I should have never wasted my time." She turned from their table and took a seat where James and Sirius usually sat.

Hermione looked at Severus, his hands had stilled their sharpening and he looked preoccupied, before resuming, carving his feathered quill into a dangerous tip.

"Don't listen to her, she's just bitter," she said soothingly not sure how much good it would do, since Severus seemed to ignore her and go back to writing in his book, waiting for class to start.

Hermione walked quickly up towards the Astronomy tower. She was running late and needed to hurry or she would miss the bell, Professor Sinistra had a habit of locking tardy students out of her class while she handed out the quizzes resulting in a nice round zero for the day. Hermione had never once been late for a class, though that was largely due to her classes being relatively close together. Here however, she went from Herbology out on the grounds all the way up to the astronomy tower. Her knee, thank Merlin, was feeling surprisingly fit since the salve Severus had given her and she was sprinting up the stairs, slightly out of breath. She had just reached the bottom of the tower and if she could manage the next twenty-three steps in four minutes, she would be there just in time. However, like everything else that had happened so far that day, it was not to be. A hand shot out at her pinning her against the wall, her back scraping the stones.

James' hand was tight around her throat.

"Where's your beloved Snivellus now?" he purred, his face uncomfortably close to hers. Sirius stood on the bottom step checking what Hermione knew to be the Mauders Map.

"In class, where I assume you should be." she said, her throat starting to ache.

"You think you're so clever?" his other hand was hovering just above her thigh.

Hermione was very aware that she was in a dangerous situation. While she did not think James would be the kind of person to despoil resisting woman in dark hallways, she was not tempted to find out.

"What do you want?" she asked with a hint of boredom in her voice, hoping it would overshadow the shaking fear that she was sure he could hear.

"I can think of a few things," he said teasingly, his fingers playing with the hem of her skirt, his mouth close to hers and his arm crushed against her oesophagus.

"I think you should make up for your little performance yesterday, why don't you kiss it better?" he said his nose nuzzling against her cheek and his eyes flickering towards her mouth.

She could feel the fear starting to rise in her chest, the hair standing on the back of her neck amplifying how frightened she was becoming. Sirius had taken his eyes off the map and stood watching James.

"I think it's the least you could do," he whispered. "Don't you think, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned, "At the very least." he said with mock etiquette.

"James, please don't. I apologize for yesterday, there's no need for all this." she could hear her voice starting to rise higher, her rational mind working quickly running the chances of James Potter actually doing something like this, something so vulgar. Pranks and jinxes were one thing but this was borderline inhumane. Sirius was standing closer, watching intently as James ran his hand around the rim of her skirt.

Hermione began to shake, uncontrollably. She felt more fear here than she had any other time in her life, not even on the grounds of Hogwarts fighting Death Eaters.

Suddenly, Sirius slammed against the wall, slumping down on the floor. James turned towards him loosing his hold on Hermione, before he to was pinned against the wall. Severus had his hand around James neck his wand pointed brutally in his throat.

"I swear if you ever touch her again, I will kill you," he whispered in a deadly calm that denied anything but a raging fury. She could feel the surge of barely controlled magic rippling in and around him.

Severus made slash in the air and James too fell against the wall before sliding down next to Sirius.

He looked fearsome, Hermione noticed. Even his old and faded school robes could not take away from remarkable figure he made. His eyes where hooded and narrowed, his hair hung in sharp angles about his face. His breath was coming in short uneven gasps, and his wand held tightly in his hand as if ready to fight. It was the most welcoming sight she could have imagined, knowing that this wizard had come to help her.

Hermione sank to the floor, half out of exhaustion and half out of relief. She could not control the trembling or panicky tears that streamed down her face.

Severus knelt next to her, looking worried and helpless.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head that he had not.

Severus' hand lifted slowly to her neck, where bright red welts were beginning to appear. He gritted his teeth.

"He won't get away with this. I don't care if the Headmaster does expel me, Potter will not go unpunished."

"Severus, no, please. Its over, let's just leave." she whispered her voice cracking slightly.

He opened his mouth to argue but stopped quickly as he took in her pale and shaken form.

"Come," he said softly helping her off the floor. "I'll take you back to the common room."

Hermione stood unsteadily, gripping onto Severus as he helped her down the stairs.

"Thank you," she whispered starring at him her eyes wide and sincere.

Severus nodded, "I had tried to get here sooner. I was in class and if it had not been for Pettigrew bragging about Potter getting the last laugh I would have been too late." he said thickly placing his hand on her back but drawing it away quickly when his hand touched something wet.

"You're bleeding," he said showing Hermione where her blood had dampened his hand.

"It's nothing, only a scratch." she steadied her hand against the wall for support as she climbed down the steps.

"Hermione, a scratch would not have gone through three layers of clothing," he said sternly.

"Please, Severus, I just want to get as far away from here as possible right now. I promise you can examine me, call St. Mungo's if you wish, just please, I can't stand to be here one more moment."

"Of course." he said. "Though the common room is too far, I know of a place we can go."

I am stopping there for a few reasons, one, I really want to know what everyone thinks. All of the reviews so far have been fantastic, thank you everyone. Two and this is important, if you have any thoughts on the SS/HG relationship I would love to know. I can see them going either way, and young Severus would not mind a few minutes in a broom closet with Hermione, if you know what I mean; teenagers!

As I said before, a big thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story and who has reviewed.


	17. Chapter 17

17. It would not have worked out anyway; it is just another lonely day.

Severus stopped in the middle of a long hallway, across from the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy. Had Hermione, not have been to the Room of Requirement before, she would have thought Severus had lost his mind as he paced, three times in front of empty wall, his hands balled into fist and a look of deep concentration on his face. At the end of the third turn, a door appeared in the middle of the previously vacant wall.

"Severus." she whispered, infusing her voice with enough shock to appear amazed at what had just happened.

"I had only just found it last year," he said gesturing her inside before him.

Hermione walked in slowly and was stunned; the room seemed to be no bigger than small sitting area. Hermione had only ever seen this room as the practice location for the D.A, where it was tall and wide, full of places to sit and books to read. Now, the only furniture that occupied the room was a small camp bed with a side table and a wooden chair. There were potions vials, a washbasin, and a few clean cloths set neatly on the table, along with a spare uniform. Other than that the room was completely empty, though, Hermione noticed, there did not seem to be room for much more.

Hermione turned to Severus. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, and agitated, when he caught Hermione looking at him he cleared his throat and shut the door.

"I had asked for the room to be a place where you would be safe and where I could heal your injuries," he said, sounding annoyed, as if this was not how the room should look like.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you," she said, some of the fear already draining from her now that she knew she was a good distance away from Potter and Black.

Severus moved further into the room, he seemed very bothered, and restless, as if he did not want to be there.

"I am sorry for inconveniencing you, Severus. I understand if you have to get back to class," she said, embarrassment rising to her face.

Severus turned to her his arms crossing over his chest.

"It isn't an inconvenience," he said gruffly.

"Well you seem as if you'd like nothing better than to run clear from this room?" she asked feeling her anger starting to rise, while she was thankful that he had helped her earlier, she hadn't asked to him to bring her here

He watched her silently, before standing straighter and letting his arms fall to his side.

"This is my room." he said, "Or rather it looks like my room at father's house."

Hermione almost let her mouth drop; he lived like this at home?

"It wasn't always quite so sparse," he said sourly moving over to the side table his hand touching the edge. It looked like he was not going to speak again but then he said very quietly, "My father made me dispose of the majority of my possessions after my mother left."

Hermione did not know what to say, "I'm sorry" seemed a bit lacking.

"Severus," she started to say.

"You need to have your back looked at." he said clearly not wanting to talk about his miserable life at home.

Severus turned towards the wall to give Hermione some privacy. She began removing her cloak and vest. Pulling her left arm out of her sleeve, noticing how much blood had covered the back of her shirt, she wrapped the rest of her blouse around her chest and abdomen.

"Alright," she said as she sat down on the bed.

Severus turned to her and inhaled quickly.

"Is it that bad?" she asked trying to keep the apprehension out of her voice.

There were two deep cuts running parallel to each other down the middle of her back in between her shoulder blades, blood still flowing.

"They will suffer like this," Severus said fiercely. "If I have to invent the spell myself, then so be it, but they will know this cruelty personally."

Hermione gasped; Sectumsempra, that is why he invented it, because of Potter and Black, because of her. Hermione had always thought the Half-blood Prince had a cruel sense of humour, that he invented such curses and hexes out of boredom, though coming to know Severus, as she did; she now understood that it was not.

She felt the cool cloth against her back, making her aware of how painful the cuts were. Slowly he wiped and cleaned her wounds, with soft slow movements, rinsing the cloth after every stroke. She felt a stinging that made her wince.

"Wound cleansing potion, without billywig, regrettably." he said.

She smiled, his hands were soothing, precise and skilful as he slid the fabric across her back, finally taking a dry cloth and patting her skin. She thought briefly that the room might have it right. It was not his old room that made her feel safe it was Severus. She felt his wand against her back, as he began whispering a spell that sounded like a song. She could feel her skin knitting back together itching as it closed.

"Dittany for any scarring; and you have some blood near your abdomen" He said softly handing her a vial and a clean wet rag, before turning again to face the wall.

She took the bottle from him swallowing the bitter grainy fluid then began scrubbing at the spots on her stomach and chest where the bloodied shirt had stained her. Hermione pulled on the fresh white blouse at the end of table, becoming nervous with each button she fastened. She ran her hands across the pristine shirt, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles as she walked up to where Severus stood.

She placed her hand lightly against his back, whispering, "Thank you, Severus. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened had you not arrived when you did."

Severus had yet to turn, but Hermione could feel him tensing under her palm.

"Hermione, things would have never progressed as far as they have, had you not been caught in the middle of this dispute." He had not turned from the wall but his head bent slightly towards her while he spoke. "I take full responsibility for your injuries."

"Severus, this isn't your fault. If I blame anyone, besides Potter and Black, it is Dumbledore. He has let things go beyond that of a normal rivalry." Hermione had slipped through the gap in between him and the wall.

Severus stared down at his eyes fierce. "Be that as it may, you should not have to endure the repercussions of such animosity."

Hermione was aware of how warm the room was feeling, she felt nervousness in her stomach and was finding it hard to concentrate on anything besides how close Severus was to her. She needed to leave; she needed to be in the coolness of the hallway, and clear her head.

"Hermione." Severus sounded strangled as if her name was catching in his throat. He stepped closer, moving his hand up to her neck; she felt a wave of heat as his body came near.

Hermione's head felt heavy, her stomach seemed full and empty all at once.

"I can do nothing for these," he whispered, deeply. She could feel the presence of his touch as his hand hovered just out of reach.

Hermione felt her eyes close; his whole presence seemed to be pulling on her. Like a great magnet in the centre of his chest drawing her towards him.

Severus' hand quivered right above the top of her shirt collar, his eyes fixed heatedly on her face. With a tentative finger, he made the faintest of touches down the length of her throat. Hermione felt the touch so brilliantly, as if it had been magnified by a thousand. Her eyes snapped open and heart thudded painfully in her chest.

Severus seemed to recoil, as if he too had been shocked. He took a step back and deep breath.

A bell sounded, loudly in the room, making Hermione jump.

"I would prefer to walk you to class," he said straightening up and smoothing down his robes, his voice low and steady. "I would not put it past Potter to try again."

Hermione nodded; "If it isn't too much trouble," she said walking slowly towards the door.

Severus followed her out, the door shutting and disappearing behind them.

Severus had not spoken to Hermione the entire walk to class, more than that; he had not even glanced at her. She thought briefly that yesterday, this might have given her cause for concern, but now after what had happened in the Room of Requirement, or rather, Hermione thought mockingly, what hadn't happen, she was quite relieved. She didn't even know what to say, let alone have the capacity to speak it. She continued the hurried pace to Defence Against the Dark Arts class feeling like she had lived two days already instead of just an afternoon.

Rounding a corner Hermione stopped suddenly, feeling the colour drain from her face. Sirius and James stood there with Harry, Remus and Peter leaning their backs against a wall out side of class. Severus seemed to notice Hermione's disappearance from his side, because he too stopped and turned back towards her.

"Hermione, listen to me, I will not let them touch you." he said so frantically she was taken aback at the steeliness in his voice.

He began walking again, before Hermione's hand shot out gripping onto his arm tightly

They neared the class just as Black, and Potter turned towards them. Hermione saw the James had a bump near the top of his eye. He shot her a look of contempt before turning back towards Sirius. Harry, however glared at her outright, glancing from where Hermione's hand was gripping Severus' arm securely. Hermione had the briefest of thoughts that Sirius and James had already told Harry their erroneous accounts of what had happened. Merlin only knew, what they might have told him.

Severus placed his hand on top of hers before looking down at her. She let her hand fall away.

"Thank you, Severus."

He nodded, pulling his bag more firmly on his shoulder.

Harry seemed to take their separation as his cue that he could address her.

"Are you still going to the meeting with the Headmaster?" he said stiffly keeping his voice low.

"I am." she said.

He lips thinned before he said, "He asked us to meet him directly after dinner," he looked to Severus, "That is if you think you can manage to walk there without your guardian."

"Harry, I would rather you didn't speak about Severus like that, if it wasn't for him-"

"So its Severus now is it?" he spat before glaring at Hermione. "You need to figure out your priorities Hermione. Your forgetting your place, and what we've lost in coming here. This is someway to treat Ron's memory."

What little colour had returned to Hermione's face drained rapidly.

"Harry!" she gasped, but he seemed to have said his fill because he had turned from her and joined Remus and James in a joke Sirius seemed to be telling.

Hermione could feel the tears beginning to pool in the corner of her eyes as Severus stepped closer to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Hermione looked up at him her eyes glassy. "No," she said simply before ducking her head and rushing into the classroom ahead of everyone.

Severus followed her but met with a sharp blow to the ribs instead. He spun around to see James with his wand out, standing with Harry and Sirius.

"You might be safe now Snivellus, but you won't get away with that little stunt you pulled," said James moving slowly towards the door.

"I want you to stay away from Hermione," said Harry his voice icy as he and Sirius passed Severus on his way into the class.

Severus watched as they all made there way into class before he too entered.

"Ten points from Slytherin," said Professor Meadows as Severus stepped over the threshold, he did not even bat a lash as he moved purposely into the room, intent on the empty seat next to Hermione, in the back of the class. He could see where her head was turned towards the wall occasionally using the back of her robe to wipe at her face. He sat down heavily, pulling out his books as the Professor began writing the notes on the board.

Hermione was furious with Harry, she could understand his anger about her friendship with Severus, even go as far as to admit that he had every right to be upset at the argument she had with James, but he had no right to tell her she was marring Ron's memory. She had loved Ron, had grieved terribly over his death, had even blamed herself for not finding a way to save him, she would never replace him; could never. Then for Harry to take the sides of complete strangers over her own, never mind that he hadn't even ask for side, they were still strangers to him, and while they may be his future family he didn't know them, didn't know what kind of people they were, how they had changed as adults. She wanted to scream, Sirius and James were responsible for tricking Severus into going to the Shrieking Shack during Remus' transformations. These boys were not the same men they knew from their own time.

Hermione hung her head, she felt so alone here. She glanced to Severus sitting to her left. His head bent over his desk scribbling hurriedly across the parchment. What she would wish to be able to confide in him; have some one on her side to help carry the burden.

Hermione took in a shaky breath, determined not to let Harry's hurtful words bother her a moment longer. She had a dangerous night ahead of her that needed her complete focus.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Between the darkness and the dawn.

Hermione waited with Harry inside the Headmasters office after he had stepped out a moment, telling them to make themselves comfortable while he took care of some last minute details.

Harry, Hermione noticed, was studiously ignoring her, though occasionally he would covertly glance over at her. It seemed like a whole ten minutes went by before he stood agitated and said.

"Hermione you need to know Snape isn't what he seems. I know you think he's this poor bloke everyone picks on, and at first that's what I thought to, but Sirius and James have told me quite a few stories of the terrible things he's done. All sorts of dark hexes and curs-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, because James and Sirius always tell the truth."

"Hermione, you need to be reasonable, this is the same Snape that murders Dumbledore in twenty years. I think you should break ties with him, while you can, before you end up getting hurt," he said looking at her firmly in the eye.

Hermione jumped up her anger boiling in her veins, she reached for her collar pulling it down to show the bruised markings that the covered her skin.

"I have already been hurt, and if it wasn't for Severus, it would have been much worse. Or didn't your beloved Padfoot and Prongs tell you about their little foray into the Astronomy tower this afternoon, where James had me pinned to the wall hard enough to split my skin, while Sirius watched on in anticipation?"

Harry looked uncomfortable, "They told me things got carried away, they had only gone up there to talk, to warn you about what kind of person Snape is."

"Carried away." she bellowed. "This is beyond getting carried away." she gestured to her throat. "Carried away isn't spending an hour having you skin healed back together?"

"Hermione, you have to know that James and Sirius would never intentionally hurt you like this, they were horrified at what had happened; came straight to me and admitted to the whole thing. Told me they would understand if I wanted to go to Dumbledore. I know you must have been scared but please they…"

She cut him off, "These boys are not the same men you know!" she screamed. "You keep telling me about Severus turning into a murderer or about how he treats you in the future, but has it never occurred to you that same could be true for Potter and Black; that the sensible adults that you come to know in your own time were arrogant prats in school. Even if what happened today did just "get carried away"," she spat. "They still strut around this school tormenting who ever they deem worthy just because half the time they're bored!"

Harry, Hermione noticed, seem to deflate. "I am sorry you were hurt, Hermione, but."

"But, you don't care; don't believe me?" Hermione shook her head sadly. "Seven years, Harry, I've stood beside you for seven years and you're taking their word, the word of two boys you've just met, over mine."

"I haven't just met…" he started.

The door opened quietly as Headmaster Dumbledore walked in. Harry and Hermione stood in front of each other anger and resentment wafting off them, eyeing each other furiously.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, but if you're ready we can depart."

"Yes, Headmaster." said Hermione.

"Yes, sir." said Harry shooting Hermione one last glance.

"Now, I have procured a portkey for the evening. I had thought since there were so many of us," he smiled. "It might be prudent for us to travel together. That being said I want to establish a few rules that are of the up most importance." he glanced at Harry who seemed pale.

"You are to obey me in all things, if I say to run, hide, or go back, you must give me your word that you will."

Harry looked shaken, but nodded quickly.

"Of course, Headmaster." said Hermione taking her eyes of Harry and starring at Dumbledore.

"Now let us come closer," he said standing up and pulling out a rusty tin box that looked like at one time it held candies.

Hermione stepped next to Harry and grasped tightly onto the side of the little container.

"On the count of five then, ready, one, two, three, four, five."

Hermione felt a sharp tug in the centre of her navel, silently thanking Severus for the salve; she did not even want to think of the pain she would have been in otherwise. Just when Hermione thought the spinning was going to fling her from the little portkey, she landed quite untidily on a wet and filthy ground.

Hermione stood up trying to wipe some of the mud that covered her. She looked around at the dingy abandoned street. There were five neglected houses to her left with broken windows and boarded doors. No street lights were lit, and only the glow from the street behind them gave off any light. On her right there was a dense patch of forest that seemed out of place as if someone had dug up a section of woods and set it down in the middle of what Hermione guessed must be London, if the weather was anything to go by.

"We're just a few kilometres away from the orphanage in which Tom Riddle grew up." Said Dumbledore softly.

"You think he's hidden one of his Horcruxs in there?" asked Harry pointing to the sinister forest ahead of them.

"Undoubtedly." smiled Dumbledore.

Harry seemed to take a deep breath, steeling himself.

"If you're ready," said the Headmaster.

Hermione and Harry followed behind him as he walked swiftly towards the forest.

The instant they reached the edge of the woods, no sounds could be heard, no birds moving about in the trees nor animals creeping; no traffic from the nearby streets that they could hear just moments before, not even the wind rustling the massive trees above them. Hermione pulled her cloak more firmly around her as they all took their first step into the shadows of the forest.

As soon as her foot hit the ground, she was met with complete darkness, which was so thick it felt tangible. She could not hear nor see Harry and Dumbledore; the dark was so permanent it seemed to invade all of her senses, causing her to feel an overwhelming awareness of shrill fear that something horrific would happen if she were to step any further into the dark. She pulled her wand out, casting a lumos spell she was certain would not work. Just as she had predicted, the light spell had not dissipated the blackness. The crushing sensation of terror welled up in her almost suffocating her. Every thought and feeling in her whole body was telling her to turn from this place and run.

She took in a deep shaky breath keeping her wand out. She braced herself before lifting her foot and taking another step into the unknown. This time when her foot hit the ground the world around her was so bright her eyes burned from the brilliance of it. She blinked rapidly clearing the spots of colour that peppered her eyes. Finally, the light seemed to fade and she could take in the landscape that surrounded her.

There stood Dumbledore his wand out, head turning from side to side scanning the dark forest. Harry stood to the right of the Headmaster, the palms of his hands pushed hard into his eyes.

"An effective enchantment," said Dumbledore when he noticed Hermione. "Not many would have been able to withstand the compulsion to flee when such a formidable presence was telling the mind that only the worse would come if they were to stay on course."

Hermione nodded, as Harry said, "It would certainly keep the muggles away."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes Harry, at the very least."

Hermione glanced around at the small clearing they were in, there were trees surrounding them, and in every direction, there seemed a possible direction in which to travel.

"Headmaster," said Hermione, gesturing towards the trees, "which way?"

Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment, and then gestured towards two smaller trees.

"Through here, I believe." he said indicating for them to join him.

Hermione felt as if she had fallen into the frozen lake when she stepped out from the trees. Her whole body was shivering and her clothes were soaked. The icy wet that covered her felt slick and oily, she could feel it seeping into her very skin, clasping itself around her heart and lungs. She felt strangled, as if the cold was stealing away her breath. She frantically looked to Harry and Dumbledore noticing they were drenched as well.

Hermione placed a shaky hand to her head tapping it once with a warming charm then again for a drying charm. She felt the pressure in her chest lessen.

"Wwwhat was th-that?" stuttered Harry as he too began casting a spell over his body.

"A warning, of sorts." said Dumbledore reapplying a warming charm to his feet.

Hermione scanned the forest, taking in the eerie glow this clearing seemed to have, like a dense fog only more ominous than any sort of fog she knew. Beyond the fog, at the edge of the clearing she could barely make out the trees that she knew to be there. It was if they had thin black sheets of night hanging in front of them, only these curtains seemed to be moving, breathing.

At the very end of clearing was a large rock raised high like a platform. Hermione could just make out a small shadowed shape on the rock, but the fog seemed to be growing thicker, obscuring her view.

"Hermione, Harry please stay close. If I am not mistaken we have reached our hidden Horcrux."

Hermione stood closer to Harry, glancing at him. He looked back at her, and for the moment, all thoughts of bitterness or hurt seemed to vanish. They were back to being just Harry and Hermione who had once again found themselves in a very dangerous situation.

Hermione saw a movement to her left, she turned her head quickly but the vapours seemed to be closing in around them, as if the whole forest was shrinking. She kept her wand high in front of her staying close behind the Headmaster.

The fog seemed to grow thicker, like walking through water; her legs were beginning to tire. How much further, she wondered. At first glance, the platform could not have been more than a few meters, but now with the mist closing in on them it was hard to know what direction they were travelling.

"Do not stop," said Dumbledore quietly. "It is essential that you keep moving, stay right behind me."

Hermione felt her head go slightly fuzzy, almost as if she were extremely tired. If she could only rest for a moment, gather her thoughts, she would be able to concentrate and what was it Dumbledore just said?

She looked over at Harry; he seemed bewildered, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head for side to side, as if trying to keep himself awake.

A light started to come into view ahead of Hermione; she peered around the side of Dumbledore, straining her eyes. Fifth teen paces ahead of them, she could see the large rock protruding from the ground.

From where they had started the rock looked more like a small boulder, but here, up close, it was massive. The top of Dumbledore's head just grazed the sharp edge.

"How are we supposed to get up there, sir?" asked Harry his words slightly slurred as if half asleep.

Hermione looked to the right of the rock, there were stone steps that seemed to wind its way up to the top.

"Over there, sir." she said quietly, even though her voice echoed loudly; her eyes feeling heavy she pointed to the stairs.

"Well done, Miss. Granger." said the Headmaster, politely, as he led them to the bottom of the stairs. "Stay very close." he had turned to whisper before starting his ascent.

Hermione let her eyes scan out over the clearing, hoping the altitude would afford her with a better awareness as to what they would face on their return. She had her suspicion that what they accomplished so far was nothing to what they would face once they had retrieved the Horcrux. She let her eyes adjust to the unnatural light the fog was giving off, but could not make out anything but shifting shadows the haze seemed to make as it moved, covering the landscape like a heavy blanket.

They curved upward around the side of stone, giving Hermione a brief glance at the ominous trees behind her, the air up here seemed less thick, and her head was clearing as the steps seemed to flatten out.

There at the end of the stone platform, where the rock had risen in a gentle slant sat an ornate box, completely smooth, like black marble.

Hermione did not dare speak as Dumbledore walked over to it. He took out his wand and let it hover just above the container. Once, he had stepped back, Hermione felt she were allowed to address him, though Harry beat her to it.

"Headmaster, what is it?" he asked.

"I am not sure." Dumbledore answered, before stretching out the fingers of his left hand.

"Sir, no, don't--!" started Hermione, her voice echoing loudly.

"I do not believe the danger lies in opening the case. I believe once I reach in to remove the item that is being guarded, it will be a different circumstance entirely," he said smiling, before reaching down and flipping open the container.

Hermione stood to the left of Dumbledore, Harry to his right, all three of them gazing into the darkened box, that now stood open before them.

Inside, she could see a rather long and old wand. Hermione felt some of the considerable fear that had settled in her stomach right before the Headmaster had opened the box drain away.

"Well, this confirms Voldemort has indeed created a seventh Horcrux," said Dumbledore.

"Was this Ravenclaw's wand, Sir?" asked Hermione.

"I believe so," he said looking at her before reaching his hand out to grasp the handle of the wand.

"No!" said Harry. "Sir please, I don't think it is wise."

Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, do not be alarmed, while I do not underestimate Lord Voldemort's resolve to keep his possessions firmly guarded, it is my firm belief that touching this wand will not kill me, at least not right away," he said smiling.

Harry looked very pale and shaken.

"However, I am sure it has enchantments and curses attached to it that will render me incapable of retrieving it, that being said you must both make certain that you take it back with you. Once I touch it, I am sure it will neutralize any dark magic affixed to it," he said this all very calmly as if commenting on the weather.

Harry started to shake, "This can't happen again. Please, sir, I can't let you di-"

"You mustn't Harry!" shouted Hermione.

"Hermione, I will stand by and let this happen!" he said sternly.

"You remember the conditions on which I brought you both?" said Dumbledore very quietly.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster sharply his eyes wide and terrified.

"You don't understand, sir," pleaded Harry.

"Once and for all, Harry, do I have your word?" he said firmly

Hermione watched Harry struggle, he looked from Dumbledore to her and then to the box lying deceptively in front of the Headmaster.

"Yes, sir." he seemed to steel himself.

Dumbledore nodded once and reached slowly down into the box placing his hand firmly on the handle.

A blinding light shot from the box engulfing the Headmaster completely. His head was thrown back his eyes wide as the beam washed over him in a steady current, like a great wave of white crashing over him. He seemed to tremble all over as if the brightness was moving through him.

Hermione looked out over the clearing and for the first time could see properly and what she saw made her heart beat widely in her chest. There where the fog had covered the land were hundreds of bodies so close to each other you could hardly tell where one began and where the other ended.

With one final burst of light, the Headmaster collapsed to the ground a bright glow around him and Ravenclaw's wand firmly clutched in his hand.

Harry ran to his side, "Professor!" he shouted, kneeling down next to him.

"Hermione, I can't tell if he's breathing!" he said frantically looking to her as she knelt next to Dumbledore.

She placed her hand to the Headmaster's neck.

"He's alive, Harry, but help me get him up we need to leave. There are Inferi down below."

Harry stood quickly looking out over the edge, to see where all the servants of Voldemort stood in waiting.

"Hermione you need to cast a strong incendio charm, it's the only thing that will work against them," he said lifting Dumbledore half onto his shoulder while Hermione hoisted his other arm around her neck. Ravenclaw's wand secured in her vest as they made there way down the stairs quickly.

A raging fire erupted from the tip of Hermione and Harry's wand, engulfing them in a ring of blazing armour. The Inferi seemed to scatter making a path for them to move through. She could see them returning into the trees and the dense fog seemed to reappear as they neared the gathering of woods from which they had entered.

Hermione felt an icy hand, grip onto her leg right before she leapt into the trees. She pointed her wand at the decaying hand and it let her go, leaving a slick and icy feeling on her leg.

She helped Harry pull Dumbledore through the two small trees and instantly felt the same engulfing cold as before. She quickly cast a drying charm on the Headmaster and herself and continued moving Dumbledore back towards the street.

The wind was starting to pick up in the clearing, whipping Hermione's hair in her face.

"Hurry!" she shouted as the wind picked up moving around Dumbledore rapidly as if trying to pry him from their grip.

They were almost to the street just one more fence of trees. She heaved Dumbledore more solidly onto her tiny shoulders, when Harry tripped, stumbling and dropping to the ground, the Headmaster crumbling crookedly to the forest floor.

"The roots!" Harry bellowed. "They're moving!"

Hermione looked down as the tree roots ripped themselves from the ground thrashing at them.

"Come on, Harry!" she shouted before firing a slicing hex at a root that was twining itself around Dumbledore.

She helped Harry gather the unconscious form of the Headmaster scurrying the last few paces, throwing herself and Dumbledore into the darkness. She regained her balance, as she felt the overwhelming fear rise up in her again. She quickly buried a firm hand into Dumbledore's cloak and flung herself into the street, landing hard on the pavement.

She could hear Harry panting next to her, she turned to see him on his hands and knees shaking and looking ready to retch.

Behind them, they could see the trees swaying and bending towards them.

Hermione hastily grabbed an old pop can that laid next to her in the gutter, touched her wand tip to the metal and whispered "Portus."

"Here Harry grab hold." she shouted thrusting the can towards him and reapplying her firm grip onto the Headmaster. She felt the familiar tugging at the centre of her navel and seconds later ended in a heap on the floor in the Headmaster's office.

Hermione leaped from the floor rushing to Dumbledore's side. The portraits around the room were all moving and whispering hurriedly on the walls.

"Who should we call, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry his voice frail and broken.

"No," she said putting a hand out to stop him from running out the door. "Ennervate!" she said pointing her wand at the Headmaster.

Instantly his eyes seemed to flicker, opening and closing quickly before finally they opened wide.

His face looked defeated and broken before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Well done, you two!" he said as if they had just received a high grade, and had not rescued him from a maze built by Voldemort to protect his soul!

Dumbledore, Hermione noticed looked weary and tired. Where the streaks of his auburn hair and beard had been earlier were now entirely white, and his eyes seemed to be a crisper hue of blue.

"Sir what happened?" gasped Harry.

Dumbledore sat up slowly resting his form against his desk.

"I believe it was a hex to allow the holder to recover all but the happiest of memories," said the Headmaster softly.

"Like a dementors, Sir?" asked Hermione.

"Very similar, only had you left me in the clearing, I believe I would have relived those particular memories until I either went mad from them or one of Voldemort's followers had come across my unconscious form."

Hermione wondered briefly what horrible thoughts he must have dwelt on, but knew better than to ask such a personal question.

"Are you sure you are alright, Headmaster." said Harry. "Should we call Madam Pomfrey?"

"No that is not necessary, I think a nice large chocolate bar will do the job," he said jokingly, but Hermione noticed that he had a pained expression in his eyes.

"With that taken care of, I must ask if we managed to retrieve the wand after such an adventuress evening?"

Hermione withdrew it from her vest, "We did sir." she handed it to him.

He seemed reluctant to touch it, so instead she set it down softly on his desk.

"How should we destroy it, Headmaster?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore seemed contemplative for a moment before reaching down quickly and grabbing up the wand. In one quick movement, he snapped it in two, letting the pieces fall to his desk.

Hermione let out a little laugh, mostly out of relief that nothing more daunting had come from the breaking of a Horcrux.

Harry let out a long sigh, "Now, for the cup." he said looking at Hermione.

"Now for the cup." she echoed, watching as sun broke through the window bathing them all in warmth.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was terribly hard to write. I have thought very hard about the possibility of a seventh Horcrux in cannon HP, and to me a wand from Ravenclaw seems very plausible. If you think about the other artefacts that came from the three founders. A sword for brave Gryffindor, a cup for Hufflepuff who would see a cup as symbol for friendship, a ring and necklace for Slytherin might seem out of place, but I look at it like something a king would have, something to show their blood and nobility, hence all the pureblood propaganda he spouted. Anyways, I hope this is not too far fetched; I really wanted to keep it believable.

Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing it is great to read what you all think.

And a apology to all my SS fans out there, I promise he will make an appearance next chapter.

One other thing, there is a "misprint" in chapter 17, at the end when Hermione is angry and saying that James and Sirius had tricked Severus into following them into the shrieking shack its actually year six…sorry about that.


	19. Chapter 19

19. I would promise but it would be a lie.

Hermione sat starring out the window at the rain falling down on the grounds. She had her books opened in front of her on the library table, and her essay for Arthimacy out before her, but was finding that she had a hard time concentrating. Instead, she kept dwelling on what had happened earlier.

After returning to the school that morning, she had crept down to the Slytherin dormitories hoping to sneak into her room and get a few hours of sleep before class. However, when she arrived she was surprised to see a sleeping Severus in the armchair before the fire, his head leaning to the side and his arms folded around himself.

At first Hermione thought, he had been locked out of his dormitory and anger welled up inside her exhausted body. She had moved closer to him taking the blanket off the trunk to cover him, determined to speak to Professor Slughorn first thing about this ridiculous behaviour his house mates where engaging in. When she had leaned in closer to him, bringing the blanket up to drape over his shoulders, he startled quickly his hands shooting out to her wrist.

Hermione had bit back a scream.

"Severus, it's Hermione, it's alright, you've fallen asleep," she said soothingly, watching as his head thrashed around trying to take in his surroundings.

His gaze fell on her and he let his grip fall away, sitting straighter in the chair.

"Are you just getting in?" he asked softly, his voice thick with sleep, his hair falling away from his face.

"Severus what happened to your eye?" she shouted.

Severus swung his lank hair back over his face, hiding the bruise that tinted his pale skin.

"It is irrelevant," he said.

"They've done it again haven't they?" she said her arms crossing indignantly across her chest.

He seemed to let out a growl of impatience, "I had went to look for you when you hadn't return before curfew, I was." he paused, "concerned that Potter and Black had confronted you again."

Hermione felt her breath hitch. "You went looking for me?" she asked softly.

Severus looked uncomfortable, as if he had wished, and not for the first time that night, to have kept to his own affairs.

"I did." he said standing to his full height and putting the chair in between himself and Hermione. He noticed that she was very dirty; she had bits of leaves and twigs stuck in her hair and a great streak of mud running down her cheek.

"What happened to your face then?" she asked.

"It was my unfortunate pleasure to be caught unawares by Potter and Black. They were out of bed slinking around the school again, no doubt trying to find you, since I caught them near the library."

Hermione put her hand to her mouth, "Severus, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I had a meeting with Dumbledore and Harry. Time got away from us, had I known you were waiting…" she let her voice fade, not sure what she would have done if she had known he had been worried about her.

He smoothed his rumpled shirt down, looking ill at ease.

"I would say it is enough that you are unharmed but seeing the state you're in," he swallowed tightly his eyes not quite meeting hers.

Hermione looked down at her cloak and vest becoming aware of the mud and filth that covered her. What could she say, "Sorry been running around London with the Headmaster, destroying Horcruxs, and fighting all Voldemort's inferi." She could just imagine the complete mayhem the future would be in if she mentioned even a tenth of what she had done tonight.

"I am a mess aren't I," she said softly, "We were in the forbidden forest, serving detention." she lied.

"Detention for what?" he asked his eyebrows high on his forehead.

"Dumbledore walked in on me talking to Harry about punching James," she said offhandedly.

He was silent for a long time, making her uncomfortable as he watched her.

"I don't believe you." he said his eyes narrowing.

Hermione tore her eyes from his, "I am sorry for what happened tonight," she said trying to change the subject.

Severus, however, was not to be deterred, "In fact I think this all has something to do with the time turner I saw sitting on Dumbledore's desk that night McGonagall brought me in with Potter and Black." said Severus, very quietly his eyes hard and cold.

"Severus." Hermione choked out, her mind working swiftly trying to recall that night, she had not even seen the time turner, though to be fair she was angry at the idea of Severus punished for something he had not done.

"I am not as stupid as you believe me to be, Hermione, and while I understand you are not allowed to tell me anything, I would ask that you not lie to me." he said coming to stand nearer to her.

"Severus, you don't understand. I," she started to say, but stopped.

"I never meant to lie, if there were any other way for me to explain. Severus, I had no choice, you know the rules.." She looked wildly at him, willing him to understand.

He nodded slowly turning from her

"Severus, wait!" she reached for him, her hand seizing his arm. Her mind heaving with all the things she should say to him, of apologies and promises. Unfortunately all she could manage to say was, "Do Potter and Black know?"

Severus gritted his teeth and wrenched his arm from her grasp.

"No." he said stiffly before heading towards the dormitory; he stopped but did not turn to her as he softly spoke, " I was fool to think you were any different." and with that he moved up the stairs, as the other students could be heard waking up for the day.

Hermione dropped her head on her hands letting them rest against the cool surface of the table in the Library. She felt vile, shameful. Severus had yet to speak with her, since that morning. He ignored her in all their classes and at lunch, instead keeping his head down or otherwise hiding it in a book.

This was the last thing she had wanted; he must feel so betrayed. The resentment in his voice when he had told her she was just like everyone else that lied to him, deceived him was so raw that even now Hermione felt her heart clench remembering it. What could she have done though, it wasn't like they knew each other very well, granted they had been getting close, but not the kind of close where you casually slip in a, "Oh by the way, I'm from the future." into any of their conversations.

She let out a groan, which earned an angry _Shh_, from Madam Pince.

Her mind was worrying frantically, there had to be some way to fix this. Hermione gazed out of the window again, thinking that maybe it was for the better that Severus wanted nothing to do with her. She let her thoughts drift before angrily snapping up her bag, "No," she thought. "It wasn't better this way."

She needed to find Severus.

Hermione took the stairs as quickly as possible; she felt a frantic need to find Severus immediately, as if there was not a minute to waste. She had left it unresolved for too long. He had been right, she need not have lied to him, he had always been respectful of her secrets excepting that there were things she would not discuss with him. Had she been forthright with him it would have saved her the humiliation of causing him so much grief.

She sprinted quickly around the second floor corner before colliding head first into a very solid chest.

"Oomph." she grunted.

"I apologize." said a warm and friendly voice.

Hermione's head snapped up to stare at Remus standing above her a shy smile playing about his mouth.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," she said hurriedly. Anxious to locate Severus, dinner had just started she was sure she could find him in the Great Hall.

"Right, well I wouldn't take this Hallway," said Remus glancing over his shoulder warily at the hallway behind him.

"Why ever not?" Hermione had asked.

"Peeves," said Remus a little too loudly, "Yes, Peeves, he's at the other end flinging dung bombs at students as they walk by."

Hermione gave him a disbelieving glance, "Right, I'll take the next hallway down then." eager to keep moving.

"Good idea," said Remus smiling at her.

Hermione turned quickly making her way down the corridor towards the first floor. She kept her head long enough not to jump the last two steps into the Great Hall, instead she took a calming breath before making her way to the table where she could see Severus. He was sitting at the very end of the dinning table by himself, normally this would have been no different than any other night he ate in the hall, only generally he had a book or parchment stretched out in front of him. Now, however, he sat head bent over his plate, one hand pushing food around with his fork.

Hermione sat next to him cautiously, he had stilled his movements but did not look up.

"Severus, could we talk?" she asked glancing at him out the corner of her eye.

He nodded once, very quickly.

"I know I have lost your trust, and it might be too late to regain it," she said softly watching his body tense and he hands form fist next to his plate.

"But I would like to make the effort. I will try to explain things and answer any questions you have but there are many things I cannot tell you. " His mouth seemed to tighten.

"I apologize, you were right, I didn't have to lie. You've always been respectful to my privacy and cautious of what I was comfortable with, I should have put more trust in you," said Hermione her voice delicate with worry.

Severus had yet to look up from his plate, making Hermione feel that she had already lost her chance to say these things to him.

She took a quick deep breath, "Your friendship means a great deal to me, and I should have taken better care of it. I understand if you want nothing more to do with me, it is no less than I deserve." she said, watching and willing him to speak.

"I would appreciate an explanation of what you can divulge of your situation," he said steadily letting his head turn slightly towards her.

Relief flooded through Hermione, she opened her mouth but stopped when Severus held up a hand.

He withdrew his wand and surreptitiously cast "Muffiato" on a young Slytherin sitting five seats down from them.

"You were saying," he said stowing his wand back up his sleeve.

"Well, what do you already know?" she asked pulling a glass of pumpkin juice towards her.

"That you've came here by way of a time-turner, and you've been sneaking off with Dumbledore." he said sneaking as if it were a filthy word making Hermione wince.

"I have travelled here, but it was by accident, we, that is to say, Harry and I, were not meaning to go so far back, only a few hours. However, we were knocked into and the three of us."

"Three?" asked Severus.

Hermione swallowed, "Yes, three. A boy named Ron was with us, he was my, he was my best friend, but he died." she swallowed again trying to clear the lump that had formed in her throat.

"You see, there is a war going on in my time, a terrible war. That is why we had wanted to use the time-turner, to take us back to the morning of that day, to give us more time. We were loosing, and badly."

"We were knocked into by someone while I had started the time turner, and it threw the little orb from my hand sending spinning much faster than I had wanted. We ended up here."

Severus watched her guardedly for a moment.

"And what of Dumbledore, can you tell me anything about your meetings?"

"Not much," she said giving him a small smile. "Only that he's helping us get rid of some of the weapons the other side is using."

"And once these weapons are destroyed?" he asked.

"Then we will return to the fight." she said shrugging.

He was silent for a long while, Hermione was convinced that at any moment he would jump up from the table, telling her she was mad.

She started to stand, but stopped when she felt a gentle brush on her arm.

"Hermione," he asked as she sat back down on the bench.

She looked at him, his forehead was furrowed and he seemed to be searching for the words.

"Do you know me, in your own time?" he asked looking at her so explicitly that she was hit with the thought that he was a man of unwavering intensity.

"We have met," she said vaguely. "Please Severus, I cannot say more than that."

He nodded, "I don't want any details, I know you give none," he said almost silently. His expression pained as if asking this was immensely difficult.

"Just a simple answer," his voice going even quieter, as if his mouth was begging him not to speak the words.

"Will I be--" he paused, gritted his teeth, then said, "am I a good man?"

The words left his mouth in nothing more than a breath, but Hermione heard them as if they had been shouted in her ear.

She looked at him sincerely, feeling as if all the weight of the world had fallen onto her. "I believe that you are."

A.N: I love reviews… no really, I am not just saying that, I really really love reviews. It is almost an addiction. I should also mention that I hate odd numbers, and I have been increasingly miffed at having 59 reviews, when there are over 40 people who have the story on alerts, so technically each chapter should have 41 new reviews…just a thought….

Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm quite happy with it, at first I thought Severus was a little OOC at the end, but then reading over it, it all made sense. Severus Snape is at heart a very insecure person, he wants to be liked, and he wants to be respected. I feel at this part of the story, he sees himself as a good person who finds himself in bad situations, and eventually he will turn into the bitter unrelenting man that we know in cannon. I believe that no one is born evil or mean, they are what circumstances make them, or rather what they let circumstances make of them. More to come either tomorrow or tomorrow night, it depends on how busy the kids keep me… they just have no sense of priorities.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Here is to the man with his face in the mud.

The rain had not let up its torrential hammering of the Hogwarts grounds for the first Quidditch match of the season on Saturday. Leaving all the students clumped tightly together under huge umbrellas, pulling up their robes as they sloshed through small pools of water on their way to the pitch.

Hermione and Severus hunched together under a large green and silver umbrella that he was holding. They had just neared the Slytherin viewing tower when Harry had stepped angrily in front of them, the bottom of his robes filthy with mud and rainwater.

"You're sitting with him?" he asked his voice loud over the driving rain, but no less disgusted.

"Where would you like me to sit? I am a Slytherin, Harry," she said stepping closer to him so that his umbrella touched theirs.

He looked outraged, his head snapping between Severus and Hermione. Harry shook his head angrily and stalked off towards the Gryffindor box catching up quickly with Sirius, Peter and Remus. He let down his umbrella as the awning covered them from the majority of the drenching rain.

Harry could feel his anger thumping rapidly through his veins. After, what they had been through; after the other night, he had really believed she would heed his advice. For all her blathering on about how mistreated he was, she really was forgetting what he was; a death eater who had killed, Dumbledore, and killed his mother, father and Sirius as well. He might have only turned his wand against Dumbledore, but it did not matter, to Harry. Severus Snape was a murderer, from birth.

A whistle blew under them, though it was hard to see the blurry figure standing down on the field. He could just make out the referee's face as she stood between the two captains below.

Harry watched as the bluddger was released and the teams had taken to the sky. He could see James, flying loops around the pitch carrying the Quaffle ball to the Slytherins' keeper at the opposite end of the pitch. He hurtled the ball, and Harry watched as it soared through the air straight into the middle ring, scoring ten points to Gryffindor.

His cheers tore from his throat, his frustration momentarily forgotten.

Harry had always loved Quidditch, he felt it was one of the few things he had that let him connect with his father, but now as he stood watching his dad play for the first time, he felt overwhelmed with happiness.

His happiness was fleeting as Sirius elbowed him in the ribs after Slytherin had recovered the ball scoring twenty points.

"Look at your sister, Granger," said Black, his eyes narrowing as he pointed across the pitch to the Slytherin side of the field.

Harry squinted hard through the rain, but could not see Hermione or Snape.

"Where?" he asked Sirius.

"Right there in the middle, three up from the bottom."

Harry quickly counted the rows, and almost toppled over in his seat.

There was Snape and Hermione sitting so close together that he could barely tell them apart.

"Looks like she didn't take our advice." said Black slapping him apologetically on the back.

"She looks like she's getting quite friendly." spoke Peter his voice high and grating.

"It doesn't look as if they're sitting that close together, maybe they're just talking," Remus said his voice shy and small behind Harry's shoulder.

Sirius let out a loud laugh, "Is that what they're calling it now days Moony?"

Harry could not believe his eyes, there had to be some explanation for them sitting so intimately with each other. He wiped the water from his glasses hoping that the shimmer the rain made was making it only look like they were…he shook his head scrambling for any evidence that would make what he was seeing untrue. Maybe Remus was right, there was a whole Quidditch pitch between them, he gulped, hardly bringing himself to think it; surely, Hermione was not kissing Snape.

A huge cry had gone through the stadium as Slytherin had scored another ten points.

"You not going to let him get away with this are you?" asked Sirius, ignoring the game.

Remus seemed to fade back from the two, putting his full attention on the players zooming past him.

Harry felt like he would be sick, he could not stop starring, as they sat huddled together. He could see Snape's hair fall into Hermione's face as he leaned in closer. A wave of nausea welled up inside him.

"Harry, you remember what we've all told you about him. The things he does. Merlin, even half the things he knows of the dark arts should tell you what kind of person he is." said Sirius looking quickly to where Snape and Hermione sat. "You can't let your sister get tied up in that."

"Who knows what kind of things he'd try to do to her, he's a very powerful wizard," said Wormtail, his beady eyes lit with excitement.

Harry opened his mouth trying to gulp in enough air to keep himself from retching. Over and over in his mind, he kept pleading with Hermione to move, stand up, do something other than… Harry put his head between his knees, wrenching his eyes from the terrible scene across from him.

The stadium broke into a thunderous cheer as the Slytherin seeker soared up in the air holding the snitch high above his head.

"Come on," said Harry standing up suddenly; already heading for the stairs.

Sirius leapt from his seat hurrying after Harry; Peter only half a step behind Black. Remus stood slowly letting a few other students go ahead of him before he to followed after them.

Severus and Hermione walked carefully down the steps, they were slick with rain and mud and Hermione had to grab the rail twice to keep from falling.

The rain had let up a little, but a light drizzle fell in its place. When they had reached the bottom, she could see huge puddles of dirty mud covering the ground.

"That was a relatively short game," said Hermione conversationally as they started there trek back to the castle passing the Gryffindor stands on their way.

"You shouldn't look so surprised. We have a very good team," he said raising an eyebrow at her as he tried to gracefully step over a massive puddle.

"I'm not surprised; it's great we've won. I just thought it might have lasted a little longer, all this talk of team rivalry," she said moving a little further the left to sidestep another hole.

"We will no doubt have a celebrati--" his words were cut off as a fist connected with his chin.

"Severus!" Hermione shouted as he landed face first into the mud.

Harry stood over Snape, his whole body tense with fury, Sirius and Peter standing next to him, anticipation glowing in their faces.

Hermione ran to them putting herself in between Severus and Harry.

"What are you doing?" she bellowed her voice high and shrill.

"How could you, Hermione." he spat at her.

Her face twisted in confusion. "What are you on about?"

"I saw you, half the school could see you," he screamed as Severus stood himself up, though completely drenched in mud, his eyes murderous.

"Him of all people, Hermione, what are you thinking? You can snog any bloke in the whole school, and you choose that," he said pointing to Severus his face grimy and his hair stringy.

Black let out a snicker before Hermione's voice exploded.

"SNOG!" she snarled, "I haven't snogged anyone especially not in the middle of a Quidditch match."

Harry let out a snort, "Then I suppose you two were just, what, discussing potions homework with your tongues in each others mouth?"

"Shut your mouth, Granger, don't you dare speak to her like that." said Severus, his voice low and deadly, muck dripping from the tip of his nose.

"Do not tell me what to do, you pathetic…" he said reaching for his wand.

"Harry that is enough, I don't care what you think you saw. I wasn't kissing Severus, not that it's any of your business, what I do."

"I won't stand for you befriending him, you and I both know what he is," he said.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Leave now," she said deadly as the rain started picking up around them.

Harry could see the smirk on Severus face as he stood next to Hermione. His rage welled up inside of him before he swung again at Snape.

His fist connected with bone, as he heard a sickening crunch, flinging Severus once more to the ground.

"What is going on here," asked the hard voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Fighting again, Mr. Snape, and you Mr. Granger…." she said looking at the scene before her.

"No, Professor, this is not Severus' doing. Harry attacked him, and Severus has yet to raise a hand in retaliation."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"Be that as it may, Miss Granger, Mr. Snape is not allowed to be involved in a fight in any form whatsoever."

Hermione tensed her jaw, looking at her once beloved teacher.

"I will not stand for his expulsion, even if I have to go to the Board of

Governors myself." she said her voice firm but polite, as Severus held a handkerchief to his bleeding mouth and nose.

McGonagall seemed to sputter, before saying, "Miss. Granger you will not speak to me in such manner."

"Professor, you have my fullest respect, but this injustice is uncalled for, there are at least ten people you can attest to the fact that Severus has done nothing wrong."

"Hermione," said Severus quietly, uncomfortable with the scene she was making.

"No, Severus, I will ignore it no longer." she said glancing at him quickly.

McGonagall studied Hermione, her eyes fierce and sharp.

"Mr. Granger, return to the castle immediately, I want you in my office to discuss your behaviour." she said turning to a incensed and enraged Harry who glared at Hermione before storming up to the school Sirius and Peter following behind him.

"The rest of you return to the school," the Professor said loudly to the students who had gathered to watch.

"Miss. Granger please make sure that Severus reaches the infirmary," she said stiffly before stalking up the hill towards the school.

Hermione's breathing slowed, as she willed her heart to stop its incessant beating. She looked at Severus, still covered in dirt, and blood as it dripped from the cloth clamped around his nose.

"He had no right," she said softly her voice full of embarrassment. "I've lost track of the number of times I've apologized, but I am sorry, for what he's done." she gave him a small smile.

He watched her carefully, "What did he mean; you both know what I am?"

The colour drained from Hermione's face.

"Severus, it doesn't matter. He is wrong, he has always been wrong about you."

"What did he mean, Hermione," he asked slowly and firmly taking the sodden rag away from his bloodied face.

Hermione closed her eyes, "Severus, you asked me not to lie, but this is something I can not tell you, at all."

Severus set his face into a detached stare, "Excuse me, I must see Madam Pomfrey."

He strode quickly pass her, stopping short when Hermione's tiny hand gently curved around his arm.

"Severus," she said quietly her eyes staring at a dirtied spot on his sleeve.

"You are brilliant and one of the most talented men I've ever met." She could feel the muscle underneath his robe tensing.

"You are fearless and courageous and I am honoured to know you."

She could feel his pulse thumping through the thinness of his robe.

"What he said, is a lie. He's the one who doesn't know you, never took the time to try, instead he let his past dictate his future." She looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. His head was turned upwards starring at the castle high on the hill ahead of them.

She leaned in closer to him, "Please Severus, know that whatever he might say to you," she stopped talking to take a quick breath, "there is more to the story than what he might want you to believe. He wants to paint you as a terrible man, because he does not approve of our friendship." She looked up at him his face dirty yet still proud. "He's still dealing with a great deal of grief and I believe he's blaming you for it."

"Me or my future self?" he asked softly his head tilting down towards her.

"A little of both I'm afraid." she said sadly.

"He isn't your brother is he?" he asked.

Hermione laughed, "No, he isn't."

"That explains why he was so angry over our supposed kiss." he said his mouth parting slightly.

"We were never like that, the whole situation is very complicated, but all Harry and I ever were or will be is friends." she snorted, "Well I don't know how good of friends we might be now."

"I apologize if I have cost you your friendship," he said after a pause his voice low and rough.

Hermione looked to the castle then slowly back to Severus, "He'll come around. More than anything I think it's Black stuffing these ideas into his head. He wants Harry to hate you, Severus, like its some sort of private club he wants Harry to join." Hermione moved her hand from his arm as she stood back; giving him some room now that she was sure, he would not run.

They began walking to the castle, Severus' nose had swollen and a bruise was appearing down the length of it.

"You look terrible," she said pointedly.

Severus looked irritably at her, "Yes, well I hadn't planned on being thrown into the mud, Hermione."

A loud thunderclap sounded overhead; the rain hailing down wickedly, as the two ducked into an archway at front of the castle; their umbrella left forgotten, sunken in a puddle down on the pitch.

"At this rate you'll never heal properly," she said starring at the water pouring down on clearing that they would pass through if they tried to run for the front doors.

Severus stuck his dirtied handkerchief out under the awning letting the water wash away the blood and dirt, before wiping his face clean. He placed his wand to his nose and muttered a healing spell that was lost in another loud roar thunder.

"Oh but Severus, it won't heal straight." she said reaching a hand out to halt his wand, instead her fingertips brushed against his cheek.

Severus seemed to freeze, his hand halfway in front of him and his head bent low near her.

In the split second that she had before taking her hand from his face and mumbling, "You'll have to have Pomfrey take a look at that cut.", her mind had zoomed over the idea of kissing Severus Snape. She had felt a very fierce need well up inside her as her hand had touched his face, but she; always the sensibly Hermione, knew better than to act on any such feelings, however strong.

She gave him a small smile, noticing how still and firm he stood.

"Should we chance it?" she asked motioning to the pouring rain.

Severus seemed unable to speak, he nodded so slightly she could scarcely be sure he had moved his head at all. She gave him one last fleeting look before hiking up her cloak and sprinting towards the door.


	21. Chapter 21

21. I can barely survive  
a night in my mind

Harry threw the front doors open with such a force that it banged against the wall rivalling the sound of the lighting striking the grounds. His anger was so acute he could feel it like glass ripping through his veins.

"Harry," Sirius called from behind him.

"Harry, wait up," he said a little louder, but rage roaring in Harry's ear drowned him out almost completely.

"Granger!" He shouted clasping his hand onto Harry's shoulder.

"Don't call me that," he spat snatching his shoulder from his grasp.

"Calm down, mate." said Sirius.

"She chose him over ME!" he yelled his voice hoarse and his face red with bitterness.

Sirius looked slightly confused.

"He won't get away with this," said Harry watching the rain starting to fall harder as the students ran towards the doors.

Sirius smiled, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is I'm going to make him pay for EVERYTHING he's done."

Black's smile seemed to grow wider. "I have an idea, something I've been thinking on for awhile. Something to really teach ol' Snivelly a lesson." he said as Wormtail and the other students clambered through the front doors and out of the rain.

Severus lay on top of his bed starring up at the ceiling, brandishing his wand with deadly precision at the occasional fly that buzzed across his line of vision. His thoughts dwelled morosely on what could have happened earlier this afternoon, had he not been so reserved. He had always prided himself on being impassive and distant, not parading his emotions around on his sleeve, like some weak fool. He heaved a sigh, aiming effortlessly at another bug that zipped past him; it dropped to the floor heavily.

The problem was, Severus thought, that maybe he should try being a little less standoffish, make an effort towards Hermione. Its not that he didn't like her, he found her quite satisfactory. She was attractive, witty, and very intelligent. Severus gave a half smile to the empty dark room, and for some unfathomable reason thought him to be worthy of her acquaintance without wanting something in return. He couldn't remember if he had ever had a person just want to know him, just for the sake of knowing him.

He flicked his wand and another insect fell.

More than just being his friend, she had chosen his side against her "brothers" or whatever he was, thought Severus. The image of his face, etched in anger, made Severus break into a smirk, but was quickly masked back into a look of indifference when he thought of how close he was to kissing her, instead he stood there like a prat paralysed with fear. Fear of rejection and all other sorts of ridiculous things that now seemed so petty. There was no need to feel like that with her, he knew she held him in high regards, there had been a few times when he had tried to decipher if she had been lying to him and why, using legilimency. He had caught glimpses of himself, nothing substantial but there had always been an overwhelming trust and respect associated with his future self. However, there was one indication that felt like apprehension possibly fear, that he could remember but she had turned from him quickly and he had lost it. Severus had chalked it up to nervousness of the situation when he had later found out where, or rather when, she had come from. Thinking it might have been an apprehension of him possibly finding out the role he plays in her life further along.

It did not matter really, thought Severus. It had to be something small; he could not imagine himself ever doing anything too terrible. Whatever the other students said about him, and some of the teachers, he was still a decent person, even if he did read dark arts books. What did they expect, he wanted to master himself in all the knowledge he could when it came to the subject. Defence Against the Dark Arts was fascinating, the thin line between what made people moral and immoral. How some magic tested a wizard so completely on their character, that it could cause surges of magic through them. Even thinking of it made Severus itch to flip open his books and start reading on it. He wanted to know it all. To Severus, his mind was his most important asset.

Somehow, he knew Hermione understood that, she seemed so like him. Reserved and gifted, she was the only one to match him in his grades, not even Lilly seemed to score higher than her, much to her irritation, and something Severus was quick to notice. Hermione was someone noteworthy, someone Severus would do well to count as an ally if nothing more.

His thoughts lulled a bit, as he watched the shadows move across the dormitory walls, it was still a bit early, but the room was dark owing to the fact that he hadn't lit the candles.

At ease with the dark that shrouded the room, Severus began empting his mind, slowly. One by one, he pulled forth his thoughts on the day before banishing them deep down in his skull, like putting away his possessions. One thought in its place, door flung shut on it, tightly.

He let the day melt from him his whole body relaxing. Breakfast, Quidditch, all packed away, the fight with Granger, the walk to the castle, shut tightly. Conversations with Hermione out in the archway, he pushed them into a tight corner adamant on shutting these thoughts away, but it was proving difficult. As soon as he tucked it away, her face blazed forth in his mind, making him frustrated and tense.

He sat up in annoyance. He needed to find her, she would give him no rest until things were resolved. He stood from his bed slipping his feet into his shoes and clambering out of the room.

He was sure to find her in the Library, it was still before curfew and she wasn't one to spend time in the common room. He passed up the stairs that led from the dungeons into the great hall watching as the bright moon filtered through the front windows.

Quickly making his way up the staircases that would move him up through the ground floor and onto the first, he took the steps two at a time, letting his long leg lift him hastily towards the Library on the fourth floor. He had just past a window facing out over the grounds and the large Whomping Willow tree that had been there for as long as he could remember, when he noticed its, usual flailing limbs had halt abruptly. He stepped closer to the window glad of the full moons light. The tree was perfectly still and then what looked like a small shadow, crossed right below its base before the branches started moving again.

Severus stood at the window watching with his eyes narrowed at the base of the tree, surely, if it were some sort of animal he would see it when it crossed over the moonlight that had lit up the grounds and most of the forest.

He waited but nothing moved out from the trees undergrowth, leaving Severus with a suspicious feeling that something had disappeared _into_ the tree. He moved on from the window still intent on speaking to Hermione, he wasn't sure what he'd say to her, hopefully something clever and captivating.

He turned the corner on the third floor and felt a nervousness in his abdomen. He practiced calming himself as he walked onto the landing of the fourth floor and turned right towards the Library.

He pushed open the heavy woodened doors deciding he'd act as if he had come to check out a book, thinking it would give him a bit of time to gauge her mood. Severus Snape was if anything patient.

He walked softly through the marble floors peering casually up and down the isles letting his eyes sweep over the empty tables. She didn't seem to be here, it never crossed her mind that she'd be anywhere else. Hermione rarely went to bed early or spent any time in the common room. She didn't seem to have other friends she visited with besides her brother and she didn't seem to be on speaking terms with him at the moment, nor any clubs that she attended.

Severus felt juvenile, practically running around the school for a girl, like some sort of infatuated fool. He turned from the bookcases annoyed with himself. What had he been thinking, racing up here to her to what? Kiss her? He should have known better, accepted that he had missed his chance; his thoughts darkened, maybe he hadn't even had a chance. Who in their right mind would want to kiss him anyway. He was mistaking her kindness for something that was completely inappropriate. He was only thankful he hadn't tried to kiss her this afternoon, and humiliate himself even more. He made his way quickly back to his dorm, his head down and the displeasure with himself engulfing him like a coat.

Class on Monday for Hermione was terrible, she hadn't slept well over the weekend, owing to the fact that she felt incredibly lonely. She had no family here, and the last of her friends all seemed angry with her, and while she could understand Harry's ire, Severus' was giving her cause for concern. At first she thought, he was angry for her terrible lack of judgement on Saturday, but he hadn't even mentioned it, instead seemed to ignore the whole thing. Then she thought it might have been something the boys had been doing to him, but for once they seemed subdued, which Hermione recognized was probably a bad thing, but she just didn't have the energy to care.

Between, Harry's acting as if she wasn't there, and Severus' cold shoulder, she felt completely cut off from the things that made this whole situation bearable.

AN: sorry this took longer than the other ones, family events and such… silly real life.

Thanks for reviewing!


	22. Chapter 22

22. The less you expect the more you will be pleased

Hermione woke Monday morning still feeling as if it had been run over by a herd of Hippogriffs. Her body ached, her throat felt as if she had swallowed a bag of ice mice and there was a chill running through her body that Hermione knew for sure meant she was ill.

It had took all her strength to get dressed and walk up to the Hospital wing for some pepper-up; or any potion that would make her feel as if she hadn't spent so much time in the rain on Saturday.

She had to lean on the wall outside the infirmary to catch her breath before she could push open the door and shuffle herself in. Berating herself for not coming to the Infirmary on Saturday night when she first started to feel ill.

It was still early in the morning but already the sun had started blazing through the high windows of the sickbay, Hermione passed under a warm shadow and let the heat of the sun waif over her before giving in to a great bone-racking sneeze, which made her slightly dizzy afterwards.

"Bless you," said a hoarse and tired voice from the corner.

She turned to see a young Remus lying on a cot near the wall. His face bore long scratches and his eyes looked sunken in.

"Thank you." said Hermione politely, surreptitiously trying to wipe her nose with a small handkerchief.

"You look a little under the weather," he said shyly.

Hermione nodded, "I had hoped Madam Pomfrey could give me something without making me stay for a physical."

Remus let out a small laugh, "She takes her job very serious. I know I've been treated to more physicals in the last six years than I'd care to remember." he smiled, but Hermione noticed it did not seem to reach his eyes.

"I hardly ever get sick, I think this," she gestured to her swollen nose and watery eyes, "is from the awful weather I foolishly let myself parade around in this weekend."

"Yes, the weather was exceptionally foul this weekend." he said quietly.

An uneasy silence fell between them.

"Well, I better see if Pomfrey can fix me up before class." she said her voice a little hurried.

Remus nodded as Hermione walked lightly towards Pomfrey's office door, careful not to jostle her throbbing head.

She rapped twice on the hard door, before she heard the scuffling of a chair and the sound of footsteps coming towards the door.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" asked Madam Pomfrey a little surly.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early; I've got a terrible headache and what seem to be the beginnings of the flu. I think some pepper-up will fix me right up. I really don't want to have to miss classes' today." she finished with a smile.

Pomfrey narrowed her eyes, "Are you a trained Mediwitch Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Madam-"

"Then why don't we let a skilled professional decide if you have the flu, and do indeed need medication?" she said waspishly glancing pointedly at Hermione's Slytherin uniform as she walked out into the where the cots were and where Remus was lying in bed.

"Mr. Lupin, are you feeling better?" said the witch with a sweet soft voice.

Hermione's head throbbed, painfully. What had happened to the Madam Pomfrey she had always known the one who had always made such a fuss over her and well everyone she knew?

However, to be fair, she never doted on Draco, when he was hurt, Hermione shook her head slowly, well he was such a spoiled brat and anyway half the time he was faking. Hermione watched Pomfrey bustle around Lupin. True when Montague had been finally found in the vanishing cabinet there had not been much of a to-do. Hermione's brow furrowed before she quickly let her face go slack for the ache in her head. Was it because she was a Slytherin?

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey," said Lupin "Just a little tired." he smiled before glancing at Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sympathetic smile before gently patting him on the arm. She turned from him and glanced at Hermione her smile gone.

"On the cot if you please." she said pointing at a cot under a long beam of sunlight.

Hermione slowly shuffled her feet to the bed and gingerly perched on it, squinting against the harsh rays of light that beamed in her face, making her head ache with pain.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione clucking her tongue when her wand tip turned different colours as it passed over Hermione's head and chest.

"I suspect you hadn't the sense to keep out of the rain? The whole lot of you are nothing but trouble," she said huffily under her breath.

Hermione bristled at the Mediwitch's comments.

"Pardon?" said Hermione her eyes narrowing.

Madam Pomfrey put her hand on her hip. "I want no back talk. So just sit still and let me do my job," she said putting her wand back up her sleeve and turning to a medicine cabinet. She pulled out three different vials, before turning back towards Hermione.

"A decongestant, Pepper-up, and one for your headache." she said handing them to Hermione. "Drink them all quickly and I won't have to write you a pass." She said giving Hermione a look as if the only reason she was there was because in fact she was trying to skive off class.

Hermione drank them all hastily trying to keep her anger in check.

Madam Pomfrey collected the empty vials from Hermione and headed towards her office, grumbling about sneaky Slytherins and what Hermione could have sworn was "Poor James." Hermione shook her head, aware that James Potter had his smarmy grip around everyone in this school.

She stood up feeling much improved. Her headache had lessened and the throbbing pressure had eased up from inside her chest. Hermione walked pass Lupin's bed noticing his eyes were close and his head was nodding to one side. He looked much more bedraggled when he slept, as if he were ten years older than she knew he was.

Hermione sighed, thinking of the Remus Lupin of her own time, and how bravely he had fought. She crept quietly towards the door before his voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry." he said his voice full of regret and sleep.

Hermione snapped back towards him. "For what?" she said.

"For not trying to stop what happens to him," he said.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

Lupin nodded. "I'm glad he's found a friend in you." he looked away from her towards the wall before saying very slowly, "I should have said something to them long ago."

"Why didn't you?" Hermione asked curious despite herself.

Lupin shrugged, "I chose their friendship over what was right."

"You mean you chose what was easier?" said Hermione shaking her head.

Remus looked at her solemnly, before nodding. "I know it means nothing after everything that's happened, but please tell him I'm sorry."

Hermione starred at him for several seconds, comparing the Lupin who had died bravely protecting the battling student to this Remus who seemed shy and insecure. "That's something you'll have to tell him." she said then strode from the room.

Severus sat in the Dinning Hall eating breakfast between sidelong glances towards the doors, willing Hermione to walk through them. He had yet to see her since Saturday afternoon and her disappearance was beginning to worry him. He had been angry at first, thinking she had been hiding from him, out of embarrassment or disgust, but those feelings faded into apprehension and concern the moment he walked into the Great Hall and had not seen her face.

Terrible thoughts ran through his mind, mostly all involving her hurt by the hands of Potter and Black in some dark hallway with no way to get help. Classes would start in ten minutes and if she did not show up, he would scour the whole of Hogwarts in search of her. Severus sneered, and woe to her if he found her and she was not hurt.

His head jerked up when he seen a shadow pass by the table.

Hermione sat opposite him quickly filling her plate with eggs and toast before the food disappeared back to the kitchens. Severus noticed she had little colour to her cheeks and brow looked shinny with sweat.

"Are you ill?" he asked more venom seeping into his voice then he had intended.

Hermione looked to him startled a slice of toast poised in front of her mouth.

"I've been feeling dreadful since Saturday night, but I've just come from the Infirmary so it's not nearly as bad as it was." she said smiling taking a ravenous bite out of toast.

Severus exhaled with relief, she was not avoiding him, was not annoyed or disgusted. His belly tightened as he ducked his head towards the table stirring his porridge, thinking about Saturday night. He shot her a glance from under the curtain of his hair, thankful that its length hid him well enough not to be caught starring at her. Her hair was tucked up in a messy half bun and as she ate, her cheeks started to fill with colour.

"Hermione?" he asked willing his voice to keep from shaking.

She looked up at him.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" he asked terribly aware of how foolish he sounded, and mentally kicking himself for even opening his mouth.

Hermione starred at him and Severus wished he could oblivate her and pretend nothing happened, Merlin what if she said no? His heart thudded, what if she said yes?

"I didn't know there was a Hogsmead trip this weekend," she said hoping to stall. Her mind filling up with the fact that very possibly Severus Snape had just asked her out on a date.

"It was on the notice board this morning," he said softly his feet shifting under him restlessly, thinking that it might be wise to just stand up and run right out of the Great Hall.

Hermione felt her stomach clinch; this most defiantly fell under interfering, defiantly!

She looked at him and his hopeful yet doubtful expression. Hermione felt that this moment would forever change the way he behaved around her, fully aware that he would not open himself up like this again if she said no.

"Yes, I'd love to." she said swallowing back the apprehension she felt.

Severus nodded, shaking his hair in front of his face to hide the small grin that emerged from his lips.

"Are you through?" he asked hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.

Hermione nodded popping the last of her breakfast into her mouth and lifting her own bag over her head as she followed him out the hall, neither one of them aware of four set of eyes watching them walk away.

AN: Sorry about not posting sooner… I broke my one rule while writing Fan Fiction…NEVER READ WHILE WRITING…. I totally got sucked into this story called Daddy Dearest by Ms. Figg… it was superb and I had to let it leak from my brain before trying to write again, otherwise I would have mixed her tough and rough Severus up with our young and impressionable one.

Anyways, I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I really like how venerable Severus feels in this.


	23. Chapter 23

23. A ship in a bottle set sail.

Hermione noticed that Severus had taken extra care with dressing this morning, while she ate breakfast with him in the Great Hall. His damp hair still bore indentations of the comb and his slacks and sweater looked to have been pressed. Even his cloak, which was worn and faded, seemed impeccable. Hermione had to admit that he looked very put together and immaculate, nonetheless if his silence and the tensing of his limbs were anything to go by, he was still terrible nervous.

"Good," Hermione thought, relieved that she was not the only one anxious about the impending trip to Hogsmeade.

She scooped a forkful of eggs into her mouth just as Severus looked up at her pushing a small package wrapped in cloth across to her, his hand retreating to where he sat.

Hermione swallowed heavily trying to force down her half chewed breakfast.

"What's this?" she asked picking up the small parcel.

He raised an eyebrow, "Before I found out about your situation, I had looked through your file in Slughorn's office," he said softly a tinge of pink filling his cheeks before he shifted his hair to hide them. "I know it's a bit late," he said his voice going even quieter. "Open it." he said his words heaving with nervousness.

She rumpled her forehead as she looked down at the softly wrapped gift. Hermione carefully undid the small string holding it closed and moved aside the cloth, revealing a tiny clear orb no bigger than her palm. Her breath hitched, as she stared at the little flower blossoms inside, there was a slight tremble near its petals that Hermione recognized as miniature humming bird suspended just over the flower its beak buried into the bud. She looked to Severus her eyes wide.

"Oh Severus, this is beautiful where ever did you find it?" she asked overwhelmed with the simple beauty of his gift. She had never received anything so touching.

He gave a little cough, "I made it." he said his eyes not meeting hers; starring just over her shoulder.

Hermione looked down at the globe. He made this, she thought, noticing how precise and detailed it was; the glass smooth and cool against her hands the vivid colours of the flowers, and the realistic movements the tiny bird made, looking as if it hovered in the still air above the petals; silly wand waving indeed, thinking of her former Professors disapproval of Charms.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." He said quietly finally looking at her, his dark eyes filled with a deep sincerity.

Her face broke into an enormous grin. "Thank you, Severus. It's brilliant."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded folding up the little sphere and placing in carefully in her cloak pocket, wrapping a few extra serviettes around it for protection.

He nodded, standing up and allowing her to walk ahead of him.

There was a queue in front of the front doors of all the students going into Hogsmeade for the day, bundled up in cloaks and jumpers.

She could see Harry, James and Sirius standing with Peter and Remus all chatting excitedly. James had a snitch in his hand that he would let go every few moments only to catch it before it fluttered off. She turned away from them determined not to let them ruin her, she smiled, _date _with Severus.

Filch, walked slowly to the front of the line pushing past the students roughly, his cat sauntering behind him. He had a scroll of parchment that Hermione assumed held the list of names of students allowed into Hogsmeade. The line started moving quickly as he let them begrudgingly leave the castle.

"If I catch any of you sneaking dung bombs, stink pellets or any other such rot back into the school it's detention." he snarled as the students all but ran from out onto the grounds.

Hermione and Severus stood behind James, Harry and Sirius. Harry kept turning his head back to glance at her and shooting Severus dirty looks.

Hermione did her best to ignore him until Black said in a stage whisper.

"Can't understand why Snivelly wants to go into Hogsmeade. It's not like he can afford anything there." he sneered, as the other two chuckled.

Hermione felt Severus stiffen next to her, she slipped her hand into his giving his a firm squeeze, before, turning back to the boys.

"I'm surprised you've managed to stay out of detention long enough to see the light of day let alone attend a trip to the village." she said coldly, her eyes narrowing at Harry. How could he let them say things like that, especially after knowing what Ron went through?

Black looked like he was about to say something but Filch interrupted him.

"If you're going; hurry up I don't want you clogging up the hallways," he said pushing Black abruptly out the front doors.

Harry turned around and hissed, "I see you've made your choice." He shot Hermione a cold hard stare and said, "I thought I knew you, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I thought you did too," she said quietly as Harry hurried off after the Mauders.

Filch looked at Hermione and Severus, though not with his usual malicious.

"If they give you any trouble Snape, just say the word and I'll slap them with detention. It's a disgrace how much the Headmaster lets them get away with." He said solemnly giving Severus a firm nod before letting them leave.

Hermione was speechless Filch had never, in all the years she had attended Hogwarts, spoke politely to a student. In fact, he never spoke civilly to anyone except… she stopped in the middle of the pathway that led to the school gates, except Professor Snape.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked a few paces ahead of her.

She nodded and quickly closed the distance between them.

"I'm sorry I was just lost in thought," she said softly.

"He's a good sort to have on your side." Severus said looking at her in a sidelong glance "He's not as bad as he might seem, a bit tetchy, but he's helped me out of a few unfortunate situations." Severus said looking at her before smirking, "Plus he hates Potter."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "I don't blame him, its hard see how so many people can like him. He's so foul and Black as well. It's unexpected, I never really thought of them like that in my own time," she said before whipping her head around.

"You know them?" he asked his face pinched with disbelief.

"In a way, I was acquainted with Black but I had never met James. I just heard about him. I never imagined them to be so hateful." She said hoping to skirt around the truth without outwardly lying to him.

Severus watched her closely before nodding, "Most people are hardly ever what they appear to be, Hermione."

She blushed shamefully, "I don't know about that. You seem fairly unambiguous, Severus."

"I make it a point not to pretend. There is no truth in a fantasy no matter how much we want it to be there," he said forcefully.

Hermione's gut twisted wondering how he ever managed to be tied up with Voldemort. How could he have survived for so long if he wasn't one for pretending?

"That's a very sensible way of thinking," she said.

Severus looked at her his eyebrows curved high above his widened eyes, "I'm not condemning you, Hermione. Your situation is very difficult and unique. Potter and Black are fools who think they are above the rest of us. They are the ones who act as if their time here is just for amusement. They are the ones who live in fantasy. Not you." he said his voice quiet but fierce.

Hermione smiled at him wondering, for what seemed the billionth time, what made him the man she knew him to become.

"Let's not allow them to ruin our day. They've already taken too much of our time." she said cheerily. "Where should we go first?" she asked gesturing to the village below them, already filled with shoppers and students.

He bowed slightly, "Anywhere you wish."

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "I imagine this Hogsmeade is bound to be different from the one I'm use to seeing," she said good-naturedly.

"Perhaps," he said as they rounded the corner into the cobbled streets.

Hermione could still recognize some of the buildings, Honeydukes, and Dervish and Bangs where still there. She could make out Hogshead and The Three Broomsticks at the very end of the street right before the curve of road. Other than that, everything looked entirely new.

"Would you like to head to Dervish and Bangs?" asked Severus motioning to the first shop on his right.

Hermione nodded walking with him up to the tall storefront. Books filled its display window along with trinkets that were zooming about. Hermione heard a tinkle from the bell that hung on the door. She tore her gaze from the window and felt her heart freeze.

There emerging from the store was a reasonably tall man, with long blonde hair. Hermione instantly recognized him as a young Lucius Malfoy. She felt a panic flare up in her urging her to flee, though to her horror Severus seemed to be on friendly terms with him judging by there amiable handshake.

"Severus!" exclaimed Malfoy. "It's been too long, how are you?" he asked.

Severus nodded politely his face calm, "It's good to see you, Lucius. How is work at the Ministry?" he asked.

Hermione stood there watching the two wizards talking, wondering if it were possible to slink pass both of them into the store. Unlikely, seeing how Lucius seemed to be taking up the whole doorway, much to the dismay of the patrons trying to enter.

"Lucius," said Severus nodding his head towards Hermione who looked cagey and restless. "This is Hermione Granger, a fellow Slytherin."

Lucius turned his severely blue eyes to Hermione, "A pleasure to meet you, my lady." he said taking Hermione's hand in his.

Hermione felt she was going to retch all over him. Lucius Malfoy fighting on the grounds of Hogwarts during the battle was still vividly fresh in Hermione's mind. She could see the two wizards blending. Young and old melding into one unbearable and revolting image, watching as he brandished his wand with deadly accuracy at Professor McGonagall and Neville. Hermione jerked her hand back quickly, plastering an insincere smile on her lips.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Malfoy." she said quickly.

Severus looked at her carefully.

"She's top in our class, Lucius. Well, right behind me of course." he said giving Hermione a small smile.

Lucius smiled at her, "How delightful, Miss. Granger. Tell me are you related to Hector Dagworth-Granger."

"No, I am an exchange student from Drumstrang," said Hermione edging closer to the door.

"Drumstrang! A fine school." he said a note of reverence hitching into his voice.

"Severus you must come to the Manor this winter and you too, my dear." he said politely, smiling coyly at Hermione, making her stomach seize with nausea.

He turned back to Severus, "Much of the old crowd will be in attendance. It's hard to remember that you were not in our graduating class, at least not with your skill." he said emphasizing skill in a way that Hermione felt chills run down her neck.

Severus nodded though he looked slightly embarrassed. "If I don't make it this year, please give them my regards."

Lucius reached out to shake Severus hand again, blatantly aware of all the people queuing up around him waiting to get into the shop.

"Keep in touch, Severus." he said before turning to Hermione, "It was lovely to meet you, Miss. Granger. Do try to convince old Severus here to come for the holidays it would be delightful to have you both." he smiled.

"I bet," thought Hermione shaking his hand quickly before stepping back and allowing him to pass.

The customers were shooting filthy looks at them as they crowed into the store. Hermione felt as if she needed to sit down, the meeting with Malfoy left her dizzy and shaken. She leaned against the window trying to still her racing heart. Noticing that Severus was giving her a peculiar look.

"That wasn't the first time you've met him was it?" he asked his arms crossing over his chest.

Hermione shook her head closing her eyes against the tight and painful feeling in her stomach.

"We've met on a number of occasions," she said quietly.

"I don't suppose you can elaborate?" he asked his voice annoyed.

"Particularly not about Lucius Malfoy." she said giving him an apologetic glance.

Severus stared at her hard, trying to keep eye contact, but Hermione shifted her gaze down.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," she said quietly. "If I could tell you I would."

Severus' mouth fell open. "You know?" he asked.

"I know." said Hermione, thinking that a "date" with Severus might have been a disaster from the beginning.

Neither of them moved for some time, until Hermione felt Severus hand on her arm.

"I apologize, it was wrong of me to invade your privacy."

Hermione nodded using his grip to steady herself.

"Severus, if I tell you too much, it could devastate the future. Most importantly, it could ruin yours." she said sadly.

"You have my honour, as a wizard, that I will not assault your thoughts again." he said softly.

Hermione locked eyes with him again, confronted with the fierce truth of his vow.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Severus seemed awkward, "So much for a pleasant morning in town."

Hermione smiled, "Then let us start over," she said. Before turning away from him and walking a few paces. She turned back around and marched back up to him.

"Would you like to head into Dervish and Bangs?" she asked a pleasant grin on her face.

Severus' lip twitched before he stuck his arm out to her, "After you."

Hermione and Severus had ambled through Hogsmeade most of the morning taking in the sights and sounds of the little village. They kept up an easy conversation, discussing potions and different books they enjoyed. Severus seemed to becoming more at ease with her the more they talked. Even occasionally letting out a low laugh when Hermione told him about some of her less significant times at Hogwarts. Finally, they reached the Three Broomsticks where Hermione suggested they head inside before making the walk back up to castle. She noticed Severus seemed to close down moving away from his affable mood from moments before. Agreeing all the same to join her in the pub.

"We don't have to go in," she said placing her arm on his, before he reached for the door.

"Nonsense." he said a bit more grumpily than usual, pulling open the doors and letting her precede him.

Hermione led him to a booth near the centre.

"I'll grab us some drinks," she said turning from him. His hand caught her sleeve as he stood up.

"Allow me." he said striding away from her quickly.

Hermione sat heavily in her seat wondering what had happened. She watched as he stood at the bar pulling out a very old and small bag, dropping a few coins into his palm. Hermione noticed how he turned his back to her as he paid. She sighed; this couldn't be about money, could it? She looked around, thinking it might have something to do with how public the place was as well. He came back to the table with two mugs placing one in front of Hermione and taking a seat opposite her with his own.

"Thank you, Severus." Hermione said as she sipped her butterbeer.

He nodded taking a gulp of his own.

"I want you to know I'm having a lovely time. Thank you very much for asking me along." she said her face lighting up with pleasure.

He leaned in closer to her setting his mug down next to him.

"Thank you for coming. I've enjoyed your company." he said softly his voice low.

Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach, thinking that it was defiantly for the better that she wasn't in his class when he first started teaching. The man defiantly knew how to use what assets he had.

"I am fortunate that such a lovely witch agreed to accompany me today." he said his hair curtaining his face.

Hermione blushed, fully aware that now would be the appropriate time to stop this situation from escalading into one she wasn't sure she could afford. Despite the fact that her mind was concentrating more on how soft his face looked than on what would happen twenty years from now.

Severus moved his hand a fraction closer to her on the table, making Hermione light-headed with the nearness of him.

"Rosmerta going to let you wash dishes for those drinks?" said a hateful voice next to them.

Severus sat back quickly glancing up at Black and Potter standing next to their booth. Hermione could see Harry at the counter ordering their drinks; Remus and Peter in a booth on the opposite side of the pub.

"Unless, your girlfriend paid for them, Snivelly." said Black.

"Enough." said Hermione. "Leave now."

"I don't think we will, budge up will you, let's have a nice cosy chat." said Black starting to sit next to Hermione throwing an arm around her neck. Hermione struggled away from as he held onto her.

"I still can't figure out why you're wasting your time with Snivellus. Just think of all the great grease stains you'll get if you snog him. I know you're a Slytherin and all but I'm willing to overlook that if I can overlook some other-" Severus jumped over the table grabbing Sirius by the neck and throwing him from the booth.

James had his wand pointed at Severus. "Now play nice Snivelly. You don't want to be shipped off to your daddy now do you?" he jeered.

People were starting to stare as James leaned down helping Sirius up. Potter stowed his wand back up his sleeve, backing away from the table with a terrible smirk on his face. Hermione could see Peter laughing his hand to his side gripping onto the booth for support; Remus' head was turned down starring at the table. Harry, Hermione noticed seemed to ignore her completely, carrying the drinks back to his seat.

Severus was shaking with suppressed anger, his hands trembling as they clenched onto the edge of the table.

Hermione felt like shouting, why did they have to bloody well mess up everything. She brushed her palm gently against the back of Severus hand.

"Do you want to head back?" she asked gently.

He nodded his lips thinned and his eyes flashing. Hermione kept his hand firmly clutched his hers, hoping to stop him from flying across the pub and throttling the whole lot of them.

They slipped out the door amidst the loud laughter of the Mauders. Hermione let his hand go slowly as the door clicked shut. Severus walked quickly ahead of her his cloak snapping in the wind as he moved.

Hermione hurried after him as he took a side street bypassing a good stretch of shops in favour of a quiet road.

"Severus." Hermione called a few paces behind him. "Please slow down."

He stopped letting her catch up with him. "I should have hexed him," he said as she stood next to him. His breath was coming in short fast.

"I'm glad you didn't. Hogwarts would not have been the same without you," she said giving him a small smile and resting her hand on his arm.

His hands closed in tight fists. "He shouldn't be allowed to treat you like that," he said angrily.

"Severus," she said softly trying to soothe him. Hermione noticed that while he seemed calm on the outside she could almost feel the rage boiling under his skin.

Severus gritted his teeth fixing his eyes on Hermione. Starring at her upturned collar from where Black had his arm around her. His hand shot out folding her collar down trying to erase the image of Black pawing at her from his mind. His finger brushed through her hair, engulfing Severus in a sweet airy smell as it shifted. His hand itched to bury itself into her curls, but Severus held himself at bay. The last thing she needed was someone else mauling her.

Hermione felt her skin tingle the moment his hand came near her, she looked down at his hand folding her shirt down, smoothing it neatly. She noticed his hand was smooth and there were fine hairs swept across his knuckles. She wanted to reach out and stroke the inside of his palm, wondering if the indentations were callused or soft.

His hand pulled away slowly and Hermione felt a cold seep into her skin at the loss of warmth.

Her eyes snapped up to his, feeling as if she was about to jump from the tallest tower in the castle. She stood high on her toes and crushed her mouth to his bolstered by the stunned breath that escaped him.

He sunk his hands into her hair, his heart racing as her mouth slid warmly over his lips. He bit back a groan as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth tenderly raking her teeth over it before releasing it only to flick her tongue into his mouth caressing his own tongue skilfully. Severus felt as if he knees would give out as she reached up and slid her palm across his face and throat. He slid his hands down her shoulders and lifted her up to him.

Hermione broke the kiss as her feet left the ground her forehead resting against Severus', watching him regain his breathing his eyes closed tight and his lips deliciously red and swollen. She dipped her head down again brushing her lips lightly against his, proud of how tousled he looked.

He set her down lightly his eyes half open.

"Maybe I should go back and thank Black."

Hermione laughed aloud, her hands resting flat against his chest. "It might be worth it, if only to see the look on his face."

AN: I love this chapter… Hope you do to… leave me a comment either way… Please! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far.


	24. Chapter 24

24. A sheep in wolfs clothing.

The Marauders ambled their way back to the school. James and Sirius led the group laughing loudly, as Peter hurried behind them; stuffing his face with sweets. Remus walked slowly next to Wormtail, his hands in his pockets and his feet kicking at a stone that kept crossing his path.

Harry tore his eyes from them and glanced out over fields that lined the pathways. His mood was subdued, as a deep awareness washed over him, illuminating the fact that his father and Godfather were not living up to his expectations. He had always thought that if he ever got the chance to know his father and Sirius when they were at school that all his questions would be answered. Believing they would have some proof to show that Snape had always been wrong about them, and that Snape was really the bully who would invent dark spells and hexes hoping to use them against James and Sirius.

Harry sighed, there was no doubt in his heart that he loved his family, but now he realized he valued them as adults; loving James as a father and Lilly as a mother, and Sirius as the friend he would come to be. He much preferred the few memories he had of being safe and warm with his parents when he was an infant and the friendship he had with Sirius than these new ones where he watch them bully and taunt just because it amused them.

He glanced at his father watching as he jerked a Pepper Imp out of Wormtails arms and popped it in his mouth. Harry turned his head away again as James breathed a jet of fire causing Peter to yelp in surprise. James Potter really was an arrogant prat and Sirius as well. Harry felt ill even admitting that. At first it had been so easy to believe them, listening to them vilify Snape, explaining how he was always sneaking after them and trying to get them into trouble, even they were only a few seconds outside of curfew. Telling Harry, how the very first day they met him, Snape had told them he knew all about the Dark Arts and had tried to show them forbidden spells. How Snape would start fights in the halls when the teachers were not looking and always made it seem like they were the ones starting the fights. Harry had listened intently, hoping that somewhere he would be able to have the proof he sought after to hate Snape properly. It had never come, in the month he had been here with them he had seen them attack Snape more times, than he wanted to count, and what was worse they were now starting in on Hermione for even associating with him. Harry shook his head. It seemed to him that their goal was to make Snape's life as difficult as possible while at Hogwarts. What was worse and made Harry feel guilty was that most of the teachers seemed to ignore all of it.

Harry shifted his eyes back to the group watching them fight each other with fake wands. It made Harry wish he had Ron back and Hermione. Harry tore his gaze from them thinking back over the day. What Sirius and his dad had done today at the Three Broom Sticks was utterly uncalled for and he was half-glad Snape was there to stop them. Harry's shame doubled as recalled how foul he had treated her over last few weeks as well.

He had been so angry when he had seen them kissing at the Quidditch match, had he even really seen them, or was he trying to make himself see it and letting Sirius egg him on. The whole thing was so buggered up Harry's head hurt just thinking of it. He felt ashamed; he had always prided himself on being his own person, and not letting other people influence him too much. Harry snorted; maybe that was the crux of the problem, his pride. He could not get past the hurt he felt when he watched Hermione choose Snape over him, the misery of seeing his last best friend turn away from him in disgust. Harry felt he was no better than James or Sirius. Believing only what they wanted to believe. Acting as if what they did were just harmless pranks, never really hurting anyone, because to them Snape really wasn't even a person. Harry wanted to retch, how blind had he been.

"Hey Evans?" James shouted flattening his hair as he called out to Harry's mother a few paces ahead of them, walking with another group of students.

"Catch up with you guys later," James, whispered tossing Harry his fake wand and giving Sirius a wink before trotting up the path to join Lilly.

Sirius turned back towards Harry and Remus taking another sweet from Peter's arms.

"I wanted to tell you Granger, it's a waste that your sister spends so much time with that ugly git, Snivellus. She might be a Slytherin but she's not bad looking, I've tried to get her to warm up to me but that greasy prat has got her all befuddled." Sirius smiled when Peter starting choking after trying to laugh with sweets in his mouth.

"Probably got her under a dark spell." Wormtail rasped.

"More like got under her knickers." Black jeered.

Harry opened his mouth, his irritation with Sirius exploding in his gut.

"Sirius, give it a rest." said Remus his voice hard. "That's his sister you're talking about."

Harry stared at Remus for a full minute before nodding at him quickly. Sirius seemed frozen in shock, Harry wondered if this was the first time Remus had ever spoke to him like that.

"Sirius, I want you to leave her alone, and ignore what I said about Snape. I want nothing to do with it," he said, starring Sirius down.

"Harry, you can't forget what we've told you. You going to let your sister…"

"My sister is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. More than that all this rubbish, you keep harping on about how terrible Snape is; well I don't see it, not now anyway. All I see are a couple of berks taking the mickey out of a bloke just because they're bored. It's pathetic and," Harry felt winded, "and its cowardly." remembering the last time he had called someone a coward. He swallowed hard pushing pass Sirius and stalking up the hill towards the school.

Sirius starred at Remus and Peter looking lost and disorientated.

"You've went too far this time, Padfoot." Remus said sadly cuffing Sirius on the shoulder.

Hermione and Severus walked out of the Great Hall having finished lunch already. They were heading to the dungeons to start on some homework when Harry barrelled into the castle. He spotted Hermione and gave her a small smile walking up to her slowly.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked softly.

Hermione was tempted to tell him no, "Alright." she said nodding to Severus, "I'll meet you in the common room?"

Severus seemed reluctant to leave, "I can wait, if you like." he asked giving Harry an apprehensive glance.

Hermione smiled sincerely at him, "I won't be long," she said following Harry as he moved out of the walkway and closer to the wall by the foot of the stairs.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "What do you want?" she said trying to keep the hurt out from her voice.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," said Harry his head shaking slowly. "I've been terrible to you."

Hermione bit her lip overwhelmed with relief. "Harry."

"No Hermione let me finish. I should have never said those things about Ron or treated you so awful when you told me of what James and Sirius did to you." Harry looked at her his face full of self-loathing. "And today in the Three Broomsticks, I should have never let them get away with that. I've been horrible to you and to your friendship." he finished.

"Thank you for apologizing." she said softly.

"I know it hasn't changed what's already happened, but I've told Sirius to lay off Snape. I know I'll never really get pass what he has done, but" Harry sighed, "It hurt Hermione. It hurt to see you choose him."

"Oh Harry, I didn't choose him over you, it's not a competition. I can't only be either your friend or his," she said huffily.

"I know that, and I'm not trying to make excuses."

Hermione was silent for a moment, chewing her lips in between her teeth.

"Harry, I think you should apologize to Severus. The way you attacked him last weekend was appalling. He did nothing to warrant that and I was so ashamed of you. I know you're better than that."

Harry closed his eyes, "I don't know if I can, Hermione. Its…" he turned from her piercing gaze starring at a suit of armour next to them. "I know he's not the same Snape, but I just can't seem to separate them at the moment. I'm not going to bother him anymore and I'll make an effort to keep the others away from him, but I can't." he sighed. "I understand he's you friend, or whatever, but to me he's still a murd-"

"Shh!" hissed Hermione glancing around at students walking up the stairs.

"Harry, thank you for your apology, but it doesn't mean much if you're not willing to make amends. Be the bigger person, you're so upset at the way James and Sirius are acting, then show them what it means to be a honourable wizard." she said giving him one last look before descending into the dungeons.

Harry watched her go, realizing that if he wanted his friend back he was going to have to apologize to the one wizard he hated more than anyone.

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole and into the empty common room owing to the fact that, the majority of the Slytherins had yet to return, they were most likely either heading back from the village or dinning in the hall.

She spotted Severus sitting at a desk nearest the fireplace. His shoulders bent over his book and his hand scribbling furiously over a long roll of parchment. He looked up at her as she moved further into the room.

"Everything alright?" he asked laying his quill down and sitting up straighter in his chair.

She nodded, "He wanted to apologize."

Severus raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"I've explained to him that while his apology is appreciated he needs to follow through and make amends to you as well," she said leaning on the table next to where Severus sat.

Severus looked at her, "There is no need,"

"Yes, Severus, there is. He has attacked you, ridiculed and been decidedly foul to you for long enough. I will not accept his apology until he's given you one as well."

Severus snorted crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a sidelong smirk, "Yes well, while we're waiting lets see if we can get the House-elves to consent to clothes?"

Hermione looked at him sharply, "Don't think I haven't thought on it."

Severus bit his cheek to keep from laughing at how dejected she looked. He uncrossed his arms leaning in closer to her.

"You're making it quite a challenge to concentrate on my Potions essay," he said silkily reaching out timidly with the pad of his finger and dragging it down the inside of her wrist where it leaned against table, supporting her weight.

He watched her skin shudder, amazed at how it prickled with chills.

"I wouldn't want your work to suffer." she said apologetically but made no effort to move away from him.

Severus gave her a small smile, scooting closer to edge of his seat.

"It is a very complex assignment, you know" he said mischievously sitting up taller bringing his head level with hers.

Hermione nodded, reaching out to caress his shoulder, "I understand, and I really don't mean to be such a bother." she said, adoring how cheeky he was being, trying to get a snog out of her. She could see a slight grin hiding about his lips.

"It is most discourteous of you. Interrupting my studies with such blatant impropriety," he said softly, his mouth parting slightly as he advanced on her.

Hermione turned slightly towards him the tendrils of her hair brushing against his cheek; "What ever can I do to rectify my indiscretions?" she whispered her lips barely touching his.

"I'm sure we can reach,"

The common room door creaked open forcing the two away from each other. As a few third years came in. Hermione moved to take a seat across from him pulling her books from her bag.

She looked up at Severus he already had his head bent back over his books but lifted up just a fraction to give her a cheeky smirk.

"Blatant impropriety indeed." she whispered before dipping her quill into the inkwell.

**AN**: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Especially that last bit.

I hope this helps everyone on the Harry front. I told you he would come around… he's just a boy and we all know how thick boys are.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it is so great to read what you think of the story. I am hoping to get at least four more chapters in before my new job starts. There are bunches of thoughts floating in my head and I really want to get them down before I have to start thinking in medical terms… Blah… otherwise, you will be reading Snape saying, "kiss me Hermione, stat."

Lol… Hmmm…

no I wouldn't do that to you all.


	25. Chapter 25

25.Its good to learn from your mistakes  
but that only works in youth

The bell rang just as Professor Meadows was calling out their homework assignment.

"Sixteen inches on Vampires due next lesson." he bellowed.

Severus and Hermione bent over their parchments scribbling in a reminder.

Hermione started tucking her books back into her bag as the other students went barrelling out of the classroom. She looked to Severus as a loud crash tore through the bustle of noise that had already began filling the room.

Severus lay sprawled on the floor, his chair splintered underneath him.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" said Professor Meadows.

"Nothing, Professor." Severus said through gritted teeth.

"I want this mess cleaned up right away, Mr. Snape," he snarled before heading towards his office.

Laughter rang through the class as Potter, Black and Peter sidled up to the desk. She opened her mouth to tell them all to bugger off when Harry and Remus stepped out from behind them. Harry reached out to Severus, offering his hand.

Snape glared at Harry before gripping the edge of his desk to hoist himself up.

Harry shook his head looking back over his shoulder at his father and Godfather grasping each other in vicious laughter.

"Give it a rest you two." Said Remus softly before walking out of the class followed by Harry.

Hermione handed Severus his bag as they headed to the door, trying valiantly to ignore the trio behind them.

"Sixteen inches on vampires, eh Snivellus. That should be right up your alley," snarled Black.

James imitated a comical vampire with his cloak up around his face, much to the amusement of Wormtail.

Severus turned sharply, his wand high out in front of him. He made a quick steady flick with his wand.

"Severus you mustn't" said Hermione aware that the damage had already been done, judging by the sounds coming from James, Black and Peter.

Hermione watched in rapt curiosity. Peter had flopped down on the floor and was quickly trying to pull his boots off. James and Black were dancing a sickening ballet across the room hopping from one foot to the other.

"What was that?" she asked Severus as he mended the chair.

"Let's just say their toenails will reach sixteen inches long before my essay does," he said quietly as they exited the class. Leaving the three to howl after him.

They walked side by side for a short while, Hermione deeply aware at how shallow Severus was breathing. They hit the stairs leading down to the third floor when Severus clutched his side; hissing.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked lowering her hand gently to his shoulder as he bent double.

"It's just a bruise from falling," he said tersely pulling his hand away from his ribs and straightening. He lifted his foot determined to take the stairs quickly. They endured three more steps before he halted, grimacing.

"Please let me look." She said tenderly.

He nodded leaning his back against the cool of the stones.

Hermione brought her hands up to this chest pushing back his robes and pulling up his shirt and jumper. There was a large bruise between his last two ribs and a small indentation in between.

"I think you may have broken a rib." she set her wand against his side lightly, watching as the light turned a faint red.

She shook her head, "It's broken all right. We need to go to Pomfrey," she said quietly.

Severus breath was coming shorter and harsher. He shook his head, "I can heal it, just let me have a moment."

"Severus, please this is serious let me help you to the infirmary." she tried soothingly.

"I will not subject myself to her perverse brand of healing. I have had enough of her accusatory looks and backhanded comments. I can take care of myself," he said a bit harshly.

Hermione stepped back from him, wounded. "I," she started her voice startled before steeling herself. "I hate seeing you hurt and having to suffer through everything alone."

Severus eyes softened. "I am not alone," he said faintly.

Hermione smiled. "Then tell me how to help you."

Severus watched her for a moment before nodding slowly. "If you would please hold my garments out of the way it would be most helpful."

Hermione walked to him quickly, gingerly pushing his shirt, jumper and cloak to the side. Severus placed his wand against his chest before taking a deep shuddering breath. He let the air escape his lungs in a melodic song the tip of his wand moving in small circles and his eyes close tightly. His voice hitched painfully as a sound like eggs cracking rose up over his spell making Hermione wince.

Severus let his hand fall to his side and leaned his head back against the wall. Hermione slowly touched her hand to his side, caressing it softly.

"Where did you learn that spell?" she asked softly her hand moving in a tender imitation of his healing charm.

Severus swallowed, "My mother taught it to me."

Hermione raised her head to meet his gaze in question. Severus starred at her relaxing into her touch. He dipped his head towards her letting his mouth slip pleasingly over her own.

"Thank you," he said against her mouth.

Hermione laughed, "I haven't done anything remotely useful."

Severus pulled back from her slightly, giving her a deep severe look.

"You've done more than you can imagine," he said before descending on her again his fingers caressing the delicate and exposed skin of her wrists.

Hermione broke free of him her mind blurry.

"We're late for class. I'm supposed to be in Herbology."

Severus nodded slowly letting his hand fall away from her and stepping back a few paces to give her room.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked shyly.

"Much." he said.

"Right," Hermione started nervously, "I'll see you after classes?" she asked feeling silly, and wondering why she was so jittery, it was not like that was the first time they had snogged.

Severus nodded to her pulling his bag more firmly onto his shoulder.

"I've a break after History of Magic, are you free."

"Yes, would you like to meet at the lake before dinner?" she asked feeling her throat constrict.

"That would be agreeable," he said in a soft low voice.

"Alright then." she said all but quivering before standing taller on her toes and kissing him swiftly then sprinting down the stairs to the school grounds.

Severus was already waiting for her by the lake when she arrived. He sat stoically starring out over the water; his legs pulled up slightly towards his chest and his wand dangling in his hand as it rested on his knee. Hermione walked up and took a seat next to him.

Severus let his hand fall away putting his wand back up his sleeve.

"How was Herbology?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Fine, how was History of Magic." she asked playfully.

He raised and eyebrow up at her before starring back at the water, "As riveting as can be expected, though I happen to like how empty it is in there, being that I am one of five people taking the course."

"I can imagine. I remember when I took it my six-year, I was one of three," she said playfully.

Severus looked at her sharply. "You have already completed your six year."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I have." she said already knowing what he would ask next.

"Then why take it again?" he asked his eyes wide in disbelief.

Hermione took a deep breath, already feeling an ache behind her eyes.

"I suppose because I wanted to try the other courses wouldn't work?" she asked playfully.

Severus seemed less than impressed.

"There wasn't any other option really. We could not get a place in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, since we do not have any money, and we cannot get a job because technically we do not exists. Dumbledore was gracious enough to let us stay on here and take classes, hoping to keep us above suspicion by acting as students." she finished feeling rather tired and hoping to avoid any questions on why they had retook their six year instead of their seventh. She really did not want to explain; though knowing Severus he would ask anyways, he really was too perceptive.

Severus stared at her for a few moments while she looked out over the water.

"Why not start your seventh year?" he asked quietly.

Hermione closed her eyes wondering if getting involved with Severus might have been a terrible mistake.

"For Harry's sake really and to keep a look out for any information that can help us fight our war." she said realizing that it might be a better idea to just stand up and head for the castle.

"A look out? What could anyone in their sixth year of Hogwarts tell you about a war that happens in twenty years?" he asked forcefully though careful to keep his voice at a low whisper.

Hermione looked at him seriously, wondering how much she could tell him.

"There are a lot of things about this situation I can't tell you, and I apologize for that, I can't imagine how frustrating it must me. Just believe me when I say there are people in this school that play a huge role in the war and might be able to help us. There are a lot of other specifics that go along with it but I can't explain those either." she finished sadly.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Hermione was slightly startled, "Nineteen."

Severus' eyebrows rose high into his hairline before he turned away from her looking out over the lake as the giant squid buoyed out of the water.

"It feels like I hardly know you. More than that, it seems that every time I do get an indication on who you might be something like this happens and it's all washed away." He said still not turning his head from the squid circling the lake.

Hermione sighed, "I can tell you a bit about myself if you like. Where I was born, my parents. I don't want to make this difficult for you, and I understand if its too much; I won't beg you to stay." she said softly a lump forming in her throat at the idea of having to live out her days here without him even if they were only friends.

Severus looked at her his face taut and his eyes fierce. "I want to know you, Hermione."

Hermione placed her hand on top of his where it rested in the grass.

"Well, I was born in London to Muggles." she started looking at Severus furtively.

"Both of them?" he asked staring at her his mouth slightly agape.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, there dentist."

"I've never know any muggle-borns sorted into Slytherin." he said faintly.

Hermione laughed, "Yes well the hat said I had a plan that I wanted to put in motion. Seemed to think that my cunning superseded my blood status."

Severus nodded though seemed to look at her a bit oddly. Hermione wondered if he had always been against muggleborns or had that come later.

"Does that bother you?" she asked quietly moving her hand from his and pulling up a blade of grass.

"It might have had I known before I started talking with you." he said honestly.

Hermione felt herself ruffling a bit. He was a half-blood how much different could it be from her? One bloody parent?

"I can't see you as someone stuck on being pure-blooded? You see how well I do in school I'm a point away from you," she said getting angrier the more she thought on it.

"I'm a half-blood. My father is a muggle," he said as if that alone should be explanation enough.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Not all people are like your father."

Severus looked stunned. "I didn't say they were."

"Then why treat me as if I'm something beneath you for being a muggle-born."

Severus bit out a short laugh, "You misunderstand me. I'm not saying I wouldn't have talked to you had I known, Its more that I do not know how I would have acted; it's impossible for me to know what I might have done. I don't care that you're muggle-born it doesn't make you any less of a witch in my eyes."

Hermione felt herself relaxing a little, though embarrassment quickly filled its place before she started breaking into a loud laugh.

"Well it might not matter that I'm muggle born but it's defiantly going to annoy you when I say that in my own time I was a Gryffindor."

Severus' eyes widened, "Your joking." he said his voice filled with incredulity.

Hermione laughed harder, "No I'm not. Though to be fair, the sorting hat had wanted to put me in Ravenclaw."

"Your one redeeming attribute then."

Hermione smiled, "Only one?"

Severus smirked, "There might be others but your ego is in the way," he said playfully.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not nearly as bad as all that."

"True, but technically you were one of them," he said.

"Yes, well the House of Slytherin is doing a fine job on eradicating any residual tendencies." she said laughing.

Severus pushed his hair out of his face watching her intently as she laughed. "So your muggle-born and a Gryffindor," he said Gryffindor with such loathing it made Hermione almost choke with laughter. "You're nineteen, terribly clever, and currently stuck twenty-years in the past."

Hermione nodded, "That pretty much sums it up."

He looked at her thoughtfully before saying, "That means I'm twenty years older than you in your own time."

Hermione's laughter stopped abruptly. "Well yes I suppose so."

Severus stared at her, a thick silence falling in between them. His mouth opened a fraction and Hermione felt a heavy dread settle in her stomach, knowing any minute now he would figure out much more than he ever needed to know.

"So what else can you tell me, about the little slithering lioness." he smirked.

Hermione snorted as relief surged through her. She began to tell him all about her days at primary school and her letter from Hogwarts. How Harry, Ron and her became friends.

"They fought a full grown mountain troll as first years?" he asked sceptically.

"They did, and had it not been for them I probably would have died."

"You're lucky to have such remarkable friends." he said his voice holding a hint of bitterness.

"We did always manage to find ourselves in trouble." She said warmly.

"Your poor teachers." he said with a smirk.

Hermione nodded, "Yes it's a wonder we weren't all expelled."

Severus nodded, "It's getting late do you want to head up to the castle for dinner?" he asked.

Hermione shifted closer next to him, "I suppose we should but I'm having a lovely time."

"Then we shall stay, if we miss dinner than we'll slip down to the kitchens later." He said smoothly letting his arm curve around her as he leaned back heavily on his arms, stretching out his long legs.

"What about you, Severus. I don't know much about you at all." she said her head resting back against his shoulder.

"I have a feeling you know more about me than I can conceive of."

"Perhaps, but I know next to nothing of you now." she said swiftly.

Hermione felt him nod. "Alright, then. You are already aware that I am a half blood. My father Tobias is a muggle and my mother Eileen was a witch. Is a witch. I too was born in London and grew up in a small town near a mill that happens to be the only thing keeping the town operating. I was home schooled and until I came to Hogwarts had no clue that my mother was in fact a witch."

"She never told you?" Hermione asked.

"No never, I suspect my father knew but like many things felt the need to keep it concealed."

Hermione's heart tightened thinking about how terrible his youth must have been.

"Was your father angry about you coming here?" she asked soothingly.

"He was upset, but my mother convinced him that it was for the best," he said crossing his feet together in the grass. "I imagine the idea of me leaving home for months at a time persuaded him much more effectively than anything my mother might have said," he said mockingly.

"That terrible, Severus."

"It is in the past; I've learnt to deal with it and am much better for it I'm sure."

"How can you say that?" she asked.

"It's given me a valuable lesson. If anything I am grateful he's taught me how to take care of myself," he said.

"What do you do on the holidays?" Hermione asked, wondering if this subject was getting a little too personal.

"When my mother was still there, I'd go home to visit with her, keeping to myself in the evenings so as not to upset my father. Now, I suppose I'll stay over for winter break and most likely find employment for over the summer, perhaps stay in Diagon Alley." he said calmly as if it were no more significant than extended weekend away from his father.

"Won't he be upset if you don't return?" she asked sitting up to look at him.

"I'd say there's a better chance of that if I did." he said starring down at her his hair framing his face in deep shadows from the setting sun.

Hermione felt overwhelmed with sadness for him. How anyone could let something like this continue. Why had no one helped him, how could Dumbledore. It was what happened to Harry all over again. Dumbledore abandoning him to the Durselys. Just like he abandoned Severus to his fate here as a student and again when he joined Voldemort. Hermione's brain started working furiously, how much would change if she stopped Severus from joining. Dumbledore would not die, that was for sure but what else might or might not happen.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently caressing her arm.

Hermione looked at him, feeling her stomach flutter with fear and anticipation, before crushing her mouth against his.

"I won't leave you to a life like that," she said cryptically before knotting her hands into his hair and tugging on his lip with her own.

Severus kissed her back with equal fervour slightly flummoxed as to what she was talking about but pleasantly occupied enough not to really care.

An: Hmmm Hermione seems to be up to something. I hope you all like this chapter, I really thought it was going to turn out differently, but I'm much happier with this version. Well I hope I can get another chapter up before Monday… if not then I apologize in advance. Its back to work.


	26. Chapter 26

26. Held to the past too aware of the pending.

Hermione stared down at the empty parchment that she held as she sat on her bed in her dormitory, her quill sat next to an unopened inkwell on the side table. The lights were dimmed and the other beds all had their curtains drawn around them, though none of this registered with Hermione as her thoughts were too occupied with the never-ending loop of questions that overwhelmed her.

She had retired to bed early hoping to organize her mind and logically look at the situation with Severus; there had to be something she could do.

Hermione never made it past unrolling a bit of parchment before her mind froze in fear. There was nothing; Severus Snape would have to join the Death Eaters and he would live out his life toeing the line of light and dark. No matter how much Hermione did not want his life to come to that there were just too many variables of which she did not know.

She shuddered with hopelessness. Hermione had come to care for Severus deeply, and the thought of her possibly leaving here, leaving him to a life where he would spend the majority of it doing the biding of one master or the other, tore at her.

Hermione buried her head into her hands. There had to be another way she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age. Hermione froze; Voldemort, if they killed Voldemort now, then Severus could not join. Almost instantly Hermione's face went slack, realizing even that was not an option. They needed to wait until he heard the prophecy, (from Severus no less) marking Harry as his enemy and enabling him to actually kill Voldemort. If that did not happen…Hermione sighed; Severus was just too important a figure in the war. He had engrained himself so far into the whole affair there was no way to pull him out without damaging hundreds if not thousands of lives.

Hermione let herself fall back against the sheets; she had lied to him again. She could not save him, just as she could not save Ron.

"Could I speak with you a moment?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded to Hermione, "I'll meet you in class," he said turning from them.

"Actually, I'd like to talk with you, Snape." said Harry.

Both Hermione and Severus' eyebrows rose high in question.

Hermione squeezed Severus' hand, "I'll meet _you_ in class, then," she said giving him a small smile.

Severus and Harry watched her go, both thinking it might have served them better if she had stayed on as a mediator.

Harry gave Snape a deep look as if sizing him up, or perhaps, Severus thought, gathering his courage. "Hermione means a great deal to me, and if I want to remain dear to her then I need to own up to my mistakes. Mainly the ones concerning you." said Harry tetchily.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to look unmoved.

"Right. I apologize. It was unfair of me to attack you after the Quidditch match. I had no right. I also owe you my gratitude. Had you not been there in Hogsmeade…" Harry winced, "well, I'm not sure what might have happened, but it most certainly wouldn't have been good."

Severus viewed Harry as if he were a particularly easy potion to brew.

"I know I cannot speak for the rest of them," Harry continued quickly, "but I want you to know I think what they're doing is wrong. I may not like you, but that's no reason to be cruel."

Severus uncrossed his arms in agitation, "Lovely sentiments. Now, excuse me, I have a class." he moved pass Harry quickly, though Harry's fingers tightened around the hem of his robe.

"Are you involved with her?" he asked quickly meeting Severus eyes defiantly.

Severus smirked, "As much pleasure I would garner out of answering that… you would do well to ask her instead." looking pointedly at his cloak where Harry's fingers still gripped it.

Harry let his hand fall away, his face flushed angrily as Severus swept out of sight.

Severus took his seat next to Hermione in Potions. She wore an eager expression on her face.

"Five points from Slytherin for tardiness, Mr. Snape." said Slughorn, who gave Severus a piercing look.

Severus nodded, reaching for his bag.

Hermione ignored Slughorn instead she whispered to Severus, "How did it go?"

"He has seen fit to apologize for his behaviour," he said, setting his book, quills and parchments out neatly before him.

"Oh, Severus, that's wonderful." she said enthusiastically, giving his leg a quick squeeze under the table.

Severus found his annoyance with Granger became less potent the moment she touched him.

"I do not want conflict between the two of you and if my acceptance of his woeful apology rectifies that, then it is a small price to pay," he said, looking at her levelly.

Hermione's eyes began to water, which made Severus feel highly uncomfortable.

"I," her voice was cut off as a dragon heart hit Severus squarely upside the head.

Hermione stood up from the table furiously. "Professor!" she called.

Slughorn turned to see Severus wiping his face clean.

"Who is responsible for this," he asked his eyes already going to James, Sirius and Peter who were sitting at a workstation adjacent to Severus.

James was turning a violent blue, from suppressed laughter.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Professor," said Black smoothly. Peter chortled next to him.

"No doubt. Perhaps a detention will help jog your memories," said Slughorn. James sobered up quickly. "And ten points from Gryffindor, for wasting my stores. My classroom is not the Quidditch pitch boys. You'll do well to remember that," he said, raising his wand and vanishing the slippery heart that sat on the table in front of Severus.

Hermione chanced a look at Severus, his eyes were narrowed and there was a darkness clouding his features.

"Severus, do not think on it. You're worth ten of them," she said tenderly.

He looked at her sharply before his face relaxed, "My voice of reason." he said with a smirk turned back to his work.

The air vanished from Hermione's lungs and a feeling of dread filled her instead. She could not possibly be the reason he joined-

"You look like you're going to be ill," he said, noticing the loss of colour to her face and tight fists she had balled her hands into.

Hermione swallowed in deep breaths and tried to keep her face passive. "Just wool-gathering I suppose.' She said, her voice falsely animated.

He gave her an odd look, nodded and stooped back over his notes.

Hermione watched him, deciding right then she would go to Harry. If he were sensible enough to apologize, he would be sensible enough to hear her out; she hoped.

She caught Harry just before he entered the dinning hall for dinner.

"I need to talk to you," she said before nodding to Remus, who had stopped to wait for him.

"What about?" he asked.

"Back home." she said cryptically.

Harry's reaction was instantaneous. His eyes widened and he turned quickly to Remus, "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Hermione, all but, dragged Harry away from the Great Hall and out the front doors.

"Where on Earth are we going?" he said.

"I don't want to be overheard," she said by way of explanation before stopping just outside the doors and sitting down on the steps pulling Harry down with her.

"Harry, I need you to promise me that no matter how angry you get you wont blow up until after I've said my fill." she said her eyes pleading with him.

"Hermione, of course."

"I've told Severus-" she started.

"YOU WHAT!" he interrupted, his voice booming.

"You promised, Harry," she said quietly looking around her to see if anyone had heard them.

Harry took five very deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"To be fair, he figured it out on his own. He had noticed the time-turner in the Headmaster's office and then the rest clicked in place."

"How much does he know?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"That we're from a Hogwarts twenty years in the future and we accidentally ended up here. He knows about the war, not all of it, but I've told him that we're trying to destroy a weapon here in hopes of fighting the war on even ground."

Harry shook his head quickly as if trying to dispel her words from his ears.

"He knows you're not my brother and that Ron died." she said her voice trembling slightly.

"Hermione what are we going to do? All the talk about how we couldn't let anyone know… it's all for nothing now."

"Not necessarily, Harry. That's what I want to talk to you about." she said looking down at the steps.

"Go on then." he said in a voice that said 'do your worst.'

"Well, I want to know what you think about telling him everything: his role in the war, in our lives. I do not want him to become what he is, Harry. I know you're not going to like it, but I care very deeply for him." she finished half-expecting Harry to explode.

He sat quietly for moment. "It's a double edged sword. If you were to tell him, and he didn't become a Death Eater then he wouldn't overhear the prophecy, wouldn't get my parents killed," he grounded out, "wouldn't turn spy for Dumbledore and really who knows what information he brought back for the Order. Hermione, if Voldemort doesn't come after me, as a baby, then he won't be stopped like he was for the eleven years. Who knows what he'd do in that time," said Harry ignoring the comment of how she cared for Snape.

Hermione wilted, "That's what I thought."

"I won't tell you what to do, Hermione. I might not understand what you're going through, but sacrificing loads of people's lives for one seems wrong and not just because of what he's done."

Hermione looked at Harry regretfully, "I know. I knew before I even asked you. I just didn't want to believe it."

They sat quietly next to each other watching owls swoop in and out of the clouds taking out the evening mail.

"Are you two together?" he asked, giving her a sidelong look.

She nodded, "I know it complicates matters, but like I said-"

"You care for him deeply," finished Harry a sour expression fixed to his face.

"Harry, I think I'm half the reason he joins Voldemort in the first place."

"How could you possibly believe that?" he asked his mouth gaping.

"I don't know for sure. Its just something he said today that made me think of it."

"Hermione," he said shaking his head.

"No, Harry, listen. Severus isn't like the professor we know. He isn't cruel or callous. He's very intelligent and…-"

"Spare me the details if you'd please." choked Harry.

"I'm not saying I'm the only reason he turns to them, and you're right maybe I'm not a cause of it at all. But something has to turn him towards it Harry and today when he said I was his voice of reason," she blushed, "It just made me think that somehow I helped push him towards it."

"Hermione, he doesn't join the Death Eaters until after he graduates. There could be loads of reasons why he does it. Sirius said to me once that he hung with a group of wizards that nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters. You most likely have nothing to do with it."

"He doesn't hang around anyone besides me. Well, he knows Malfoy, but there isn't anyone here who talks to him, let alone invites him to secret meetings for future Death Eaters." Hermione said huffily.

"How do you know he doesn't start hanging out with them by the end of his seventh year?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"You'll never know why he does it, until you ask Snape in our own time."

Hermione snorted, "Somehow I doubt he'll be pleased to see me if we return."

"_When _we return," Harry corrected her.

"Thank you for apologizing to him." she said quietly after a moment of silence had passed between them.

"I didn't do it for him, 'mione." He said bitterly. "I've missed you. This," he waved his hand out over the grounds, "it all seems like a bad dream, and it's been even worse not having you around."

Hermione leaned into his shoulder, "We'll find the cup and then it will all end." she said feeling the weight of her words sink in.

"I didn't think you'd go back," said Harry honestly. "When I first thought you two were together, I thought for sure you'd stay behind with _him_ and I'd have to go back without you."

Hermione shook her head, "Harry, I'll always be there for you. We're in this war together. I've had plenty of chances to turn back, and this time is no different," she said sadly.

"Even if he's here?" he asked his voice just above a whisper.

"There isn't anything I can do for him," she said miserably. "No matter how much I want to."

Harry starred down at the top of her curls resting against his arm.

"You're a good person, Hermione Granger. Snape will most likely treasure the time he did have with you," he said.

Hermione sat up, "Then I'll have to hope that it's enough." she said wiping at her face and standing up.

"Dinner?" she asked reaching out a hand to help him up.

He nodded, "Dinner." letting her tug him up off the stairs.

Harry parted ways with Hermione as they entered the Dinning Hall, Harry heading for Remus at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione towards Severus where he sat, his body arched over a book and his plate pushed to the side still covered in food.

She slipped in next to him, "Must be a good book, you've hardly touched your dinner." she whispered giving him a broad smile.

He looked at her, bleary eyed from starring at the tiny lettering in his text.

"I was waiting for you," he said.

"You didn't have to do that, what if I had been ages?" she asked heaping some potatoes onto her plate.

"Had you not shown up within the hour I would have sought you out, seeing how Potter and Black are not in attendance," he said glancing pointedly at the Gryffindor table.

"Probably serving out their detentions," she said not feeling sorry for them in the least.

"I don't think so. They've been disappearing quite often," he said pulling his plate towards him and scooping a fork full of mince into his mouth.

"What do you think they're up to?" she asked curiously.

"I am not sure, but I intend to find out. How is your brother, incidentally." giving her a small smirk.

"Better, he's none too impressed with those two either." she said pointing her fork at James and Sirius as they entered the hall.

Severus fell silent as James gave the students sitting nearby, an exaggerated re-enactment of Severus being hit with the Dragon heart.

"What an idiot." Hermione said.

Severus pushed his plate away again; Hermione noticed he had barely eaten a third of it.

Hermione pushed hers back as well, making a big show of being full, "It's still early, you want to head out to the lake?" she asked.

"I have to finish my essay," he said picking up his bag.

"Then to the library, or would you rather the common room?" she asked picking up her own satchel.

"I'd rather do it alone." he said his eyes shifting from James to Sirius as they laughed loudly with the other snickering Gryffindors looking his way. Severus marched out with disgust almost trailing behind him.

Hermione caught up with him quickly just after he turned out into the hall.

"Severus, don't let them get to you. They're not worth the effort," she said softly, leaning into him and brushing her lips against his. "I'll be in the common room if you need me."

Severus watched her disappear into the depths of the dungeons, before turning and heading up towards the library, alone.

AN: A big thank you to LittleMarySunshine our new celebrity, I mean beta!

And another thank you to our reviewers, hope you like the chapter.


	27. Chapter 27 Part One

27. Never will I break. Part One

The library emptied out steadily throughout the night as Severus sat scribing out his essay at a table secluded away from the other students. He barely glanced up from his parchment instead kept his head close to the table his hand working steadily; sweeping in swift fluid strokes as he composed all he knew or had ever read on Vampires.

He kept his mind and body busy, focusing all other thoughts out of his mind, erasing all the tension, anger, and resentment, so that it was left clear and precise as he studied. It was his tried and true method of dealing with all things negative or overwhelming. Take it in, let it consume him for only a moment and then force it out. Severus was a master of his emotions- well; he was a master of his emotions up until Hermione Granger had literally appeared out of nowhere.

To Severus, Hermione Granger was someone he could give his loyalty to. She was brilliant, witty, and had something about her that drew Severus in: a bit like a moth to a flame, hypnotic yet with a hidden unease flitting about it. Ultimately what bothered Severus the most, and what had made him flee this evening, was that she would leave eventually. She had her own life to go back to and Severus knew she would not stay with him; and that scared him. He was not one to admit to fear especially over a woman, but something told him that when she left it would be the last time he would truly be at ease. Therefore, he disconnected himself by putting enough distance between them, only Severus hoped four floors would be enough.

Severus finished the last inch of his essay, blowing lightly on the parchment to dry the wet ink of his words. He wondered if maybe he could get Hermione to divulge a bit about his future, perhaps they were together in her time, at least friends. He did not think there could ever be situation where he would not want to be close to the witch. Severus began packing his bag and returning his books back to the library cart. A small smirk graced his mouth, thinking how in her own time he was twenty years her senior. Severus heaved his bag onto his shoulder and pushed in his chair. Maybe he was her supervisor, he thought. Perhaps, they were contemporaries working in the Ministry together. She was young, but terribly smart, possibly she had moved quickly through the departments before landing in his field. Severus nodded to himself; yes, he could see Hermione accelerating rapidly through any profession she chose.

Severus exited the Library, nodding to Madam Pince as he left. It all boiled down to what his future would be, he reflected. If he were at the Ministry, he could conceive the notion that Hermione would return to him somehow. If he were a private supplier in Potions he could see how she might be a employee of his or maybe he was an instructor at the Ministry training graduates in the Defence against the Dark Arts and she had joined the program, perhaps even taught it herself. Hermione was very good at spell work, thought Severus as he turned the corner heading down the hallway towards the Prefects bathrooms. Severus let himself give into the possibility of them, (despite her age) being involved. He liked kissing Hermione, he thought, a slight blush creeping into his face, and if he were very honest with himself, he could imagine liking a lot more than just kissing her. Severus shifted mid stride, thinking that if he could just get an idea of his future, then he would be able to tolerate her leaving, if only he could be sure they would see each other again.

Severus passed a large mirror hanging on the castles wall. He would ask Hermione, he decided. He would be honest with her, explain to her the reason why he left her this evening, and share his concerns. Severus decided he needed to apologize to her as well, she had been so considerate during dinner and he had brushed her-.

Severus feet shot out from under him making him land hard on the floor his head snapping back against the stone. Stars erupted behind his eyes and he felt an overwhelming dizziness engulf him. Groaning he rolled over onto his side, looking around for what had caused his fall. The hallway was deserted, he looked to the ceiling thinking that perhaps Peeves the Poltergeist had tripped him: nothing there either. Shaking his head slowly and prodding the back of his head he stood. Perhaps he caught himself on his robes, he thought stooping down to retrieve his fallen bag.

Severus tripped head first into the floor and this time he felt the force or the fall, as if something or someone had kicked him in his backside. With quick reflexes, his wand shot out as he sprang to his feet.

"Show yourself," he commanded.

A blow to his stomach sent him staggering to his knees. He swallowed in great gulps of air trying to ease the pressure in his midsection.

Severus raised his wand again, his fingers flicking out a spell. The light from his everte statum hex dissipated against the wall as he stood once more to his feet.

His bag floated unaided up into the air, dropping all his belongings across the floor. Severus sent another spell directly at his bag but it shot pass, hitting a suit of armour and ricocheting off down the hall.

Severus lunged for his bag his fingers brushing against something silky before his bag dropped and the fingers grasped at air. He bent down quickly, collecting his things and stuffing them haphazardly into his bag. His wand pointed into the empty hallway.

He struggled as the back of his robe came up over his head and covered his face. Severus righted himself quickly before springing up and rapidly started hexing in every direction determined to hit what ever was attacking him.

Severus through out a dozen spells with no luck he turned to his right and stood directly in front of the mirror is own harsh features starring back at him. He flicked his wand sending a stinging hex at the mirror and knew he had connected with the opponent. A sharp hiss rose out into the hallway.

"Show yourself." Severus commanded again his voice deadly calm.

He took a quick step towards the mirror and his fingers seized onto a fine fabric that he tore at.

Potters and Blacks head appeared before their arms shot out holding their wands.

"Snivelly, what a pleasant surprise," smirked Black, as if he had happened upon Severus unexpectedly.

The three of them stood there, their wands held tightly.

Severus knew hexing them would be difficult, though his pride inflated when he spotted a bright welt on Potters cheek.

Tension crackled in the air for an instant before three spells rang out in the hallway.

Sirius legs danced wildly about the hallways and Potter had a deep gash running across the back side of his hand, but it was Severus who had been pinned against the wall his wand flung yards down the hall.

Potter dropped the jelly-leg curse from Sirius, and they both turned towards Severus.

"You make a lovely gargoyle, Snivelly," said Black in a falsely cheery voice.

"Yes, though I can not quite put my finger on it. He needs something… perhaps a posh dress, I think I could conjure up one my Gran' likes to wear." snickered Potter, making a big show of walking around Snape and taking measurements.

"Yes, a nice frill here…" he joked shooting a look over his shoulder to Black who had his gut clutched in laughter.

Severus' eyes blazed in anger, his fury boiling beneath his frozen body.

"Where's Granger, Snivelly?" asked Black. "She finally get tired of you?"

"We should pay her a visit, since you're unavailable at the moment," laughed Potter forgetting his idea of dressing Snape up.

"That sounds like a grand idea, Prongs. She might welcome the company of two real men. I doubt Snivelly is up to scratch." said Black, before striking Severus in the face.

Severus felt his cheek explode in pain, his immobile arm wanting to reflexively cover it.

"Is she a good kisser, Snivelly?" leered Black, resting his arm on Severus shoulder. "She looks like she would be; feisty too."

Severus concentrated on focusing his magic into his hands, he had no experience with wand-less magic but he fed off his anger hoping to free himself.

"We might have to give her a good washing though; she's probably all greasy from snogging Severus here." Potter said, using his wand to lift Severus hair.

"What did you give her, Severus? A love potion?" asked Black.

"Most likely Imperio." countered Potter with a sneer.

"He'd have to give her something, there's no way she'd willingly touch him otherwise." said Black riffling through Severus pockets and keeping the one bronze Knut he had in there.

A loud mewing noise came from around the corner, stopping Potter before he could deliver another blow to Severus abdomen.

"Filch." exclaimed Black sprinting half way down the hall.

Potter bent to retrieve something sleek from the ground bundling it up in his arms.

"You know why I hate you, Snivelly? Because you are a pathetic freak, who think Dark Arts is real magic. I wager you're going to end up in Azakaban before you even turn twenty." he brought up his knee hard and quick into Severus body before running down the hall towards Black. Potter gave one last flick of his wand and sending Severus sprawling to the ground gasping for breath.

"Snape." asked Filch rushing over to where Severus lay.

"I'm fine, Mr. Filch." he wheezed.

"Like hell you are." he spat, helping Severus to his feet. "It was those boys, wasn't it?"

Severus said nothing as he leaned back against the wall trying to block out the pain.

"I'm going to the Headmaster with this," said Filch, standing slowly to his knees.

"No!" yelled Severus.

Filch looked to him in amazement. "The Headmaster needs to know those foul little creatures are doing this."

"I am fine, Mr. Filch." he said, pulling his fallen belongings towards himself and stuffing them in his bag.

Filch watched him for a long moment before handing him a lone quill that had rolled towards the wall.

"You're a decent sort, Snape," he said before leading Mrs. Norris down the hall.

Severus entered the common room five minutes later, all the chairs were empty and the fire how gone out. His whole body ached, and he debated on his ability to make it to his rooms, eyeing the couch as his closest source of comfort. He toed off his boots and dropped his bag at the end of the sofa, grabbing up the blanket folded over the back of it. Severus considered lighting the fire, but decided against the light it would give off; his head was pounding and knew complete darkness would serve him better.

Severus staggered to the front of the couch and spotted Hermione, her feet tucked up under her and her head cocked to one side as she slept. A rare smile graced Severus features at the thought of her waiting up for him.

Severus sat softly at the end of the settee, watching her breath rise and fall in even measures. Tresses of her hair had fallen out of her bun and into her face, frizzing out at all angles; the back of her head flattened from the laying against it. Hermione had a slight pout on her lips and her arms where curled around her in hopes of keeping warm.

Severus unfolded the blanket and slid closer to her, resting it across her knees. Her eyes fluttered open and she pawed at her face trying to focus on Severus.

"I'm sorry to have waken you," he whispered.

"No I'm glad that you did-"

Severus muffled her next words as his lips sought out hers in the dark. He missed her mouth kissing her chin, and then the corner of her lip before finally his lips exposed her mouth: slipping in his tongue and deepening the kiss. Severus moved closer to her, bringing his hands up to cup her face, tilting her head to the left.

"Thank you," he whispered into her mouth.

Hermione pulled back from him, before asking, "What for?"

Severus looked at her shyly, "For giving me a chance."

Hermione sprung towards him, leaping half onto his lap and clutching her arms around his neck.

Severus encircled his arms about her waist, nuzzling against her neck. He felt her shudder in his arms; experimentally he placed a chaste kiss against her pulse, revelling in the trembles that he caused.

AN:

Sorry sorry sorry times a thousand… work is well work and hard work at that. I'm going to try to have part two up by Monday.

Hope you like this.. And I really want to know if you'd like to read a bit more snogging… if so, now is the time to speak up because the next few chapters… well lets just say they're trouble a'brewin'


	28. Part Two

Disclaimer::: Please don't read this chapter if your are not 18 years or older. Its not important to the plot line… J

27- Part Two. - This desire is creeping up heavy.

"You daub your perfume here don't you?" whispered Severus, as he kissed Hermione delicately beneath her ear.

She nodded, her eyes fluttering close as he inhaled; running his nose lightly down her neck.

"And here?" he asked kissing her near the base of her throat. He could feel her swallow against his mouth as he slid back up the other side of her neck to her opposite ear.

"Like a necklace." he said before kissing her lips.

Hermione smiled and reached up for his face, "You are a brilliant kisser."

"I am a quick study," he smirked.

Hermione's eyes furrowed, "I'm the first one to have kissed you?"

Severus leaned back from her, "Why is that surprising? Do I look like the sort to have hordes of woman petitioning for my affection?"

Hermione watched him for half a second before moving in close to him.

"I think you are very handsome," she whispered.

Severus made a noise of scepticism and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione leaned against him, "No honestly, I find you very attractive. More than that, you're exceptionally intelligent," she stroked her fingers through his hair. 'and incredibly passionate, intense even." Hermione brushed the pad of her thumb across his eyelids. "and above all," she uncrossed his arms and put both her hands to his chest: one on top of the other, "you're a remarkable man, who I am grateful to know."

Hermione leaned forward to kiss him, her lips barely brushing against his when Severus closed the distance swiftly his mouth merging with hers and his tongue revelling in her warmth.

"How many dorm mates do you have?" she asked him breathlessly.

Severus' eyebrows rose high on his brow, "Two, but Lestrange never sleeps there, why?"

Hermione smiled, a slight blush rising to her cheeks, "Take me to your room, Severus."

This time his eyes widened and his mouth slackened as he watched her stand and reach down for his hand. Severus stood quickly, leading her towards a staircase to the left of them. He headed up one flight of stairs before turning to the right and opening a heavy door. He motioned for Hermione to wait there while he went inside.

"Rosier! Evan!" Severus called harshly.

"Snape, what do you want?" said a sleepy voice from underneath a pile of covers.

"Sleep down stairs for the rest of the night and I'll do your Potions homework for a week."

Evan peeked his head out from under his blanket, "Even essays?"

Severus nodded once, impatiently.

He seemed to take Severus at his word and swung his feet out, grabbed up his pillow and blanket then headed for the door.

"Nice doing business with you, Snape." he said giving Hermione a nod as he passed her at the doorway his blanket wrapped snugly around his shoulders as he left.

Hermione shut the door after him, her hand stilling on the door. Slowly and timidly, she turned to Severus.

"Which is your bed?" she asked, her hands fidgeting in front of her.

Severus pointed to the bed in-between where they were standing.

Hermione gave him a soft smile and took a step nearer to him reaching out for his hand, threading her fingers through his, and keeping her gaze towards the floor.

"I'm a little nervous," she whispered.

Severus stayed silent but shifted closer to her, his eyes transfixed on the exposed skin of her neck.

Hermione brought his hand up to her mouth kissing his knuckles.

"Your hands are very smooth, except here." she turned his hand, palm side up, the tips of her fingers caressing over his coarse skin. Hermione reached for his other hand, holding them out in front of him, admiringly. She placed a kiss against both palms before returning them to his side.

Hermione raised her head to meet his gaze. Slowly she began loosening her tie, pulling it from her neck and draping it on the edge of his bed.

She turned back to him her mouth worrying her lips between her teeth.

"Do you not--." she stopped. "Was this too fast?" she asked, taking a step back from him, her hand restlessly messing about with her sleeve.

Severus closed the distance between them his hand stilling hers.

"No." he barely breathed the word, though Hermione felt the warmth of his answer blow across her neck.

"I've never done this before, Hermione." he whispered, his voice low: soft.

She looked up to him, "Neither have I."

"Then we will teach each other." he said, his lips sweeping across hers, and his hands unfastening the buttons of her shirt. Severus let his fingers graze the skin of her chest, pushing her blouse over her shoulders, kissing down her arms as he pulled the fabric from her wrists.

He folded the shirt gently across the bed, circling behind her and sweeping her hair away from her neck before stooping to place a kiss at the bottom of her hairline. Severus let his palms trace up and down her arms, across her back, letting his fingertips touch every bit of her skin. He listened intently to her breathing, every inhale and exhale, every hitch in her breath telling him what pleased her, what made her skin prickle. He studied her; memorized her.

Severus turned to face her, his eyes taking in the swell of her breast, the curve of her belly, the patch of tiny freckles just above her waistline.

He looked to her, keeping his eyes fixed to hers. "You are exquisite."

Hermione smiled modestly, closing the distance between them and reaching for Severus' shirt. She slipped her tiny hand in between his draping hair and neck; kissing him on the skin just above his collar.

"I see your affinity for buttons stemmed from childhood," she said laughingly before undoing his tie and the top two buttons.

"Buttons?" Severus choked out his voice slightly higher than his usual timbre.

Hermione ignored his question and undid the next two buttons exposing more of his skin that she dutifully traced with her mouth. She made quick work of his shirt showing it the same appreciation as she laid it neatly on top of hers.

Hermione turned back to him, relaxing in the heat he generated. Taking in his outline in the low light of the room. She seen how lean he was, and how tall, thinking his uniform made him seem diminished: weighed down even.

Hermione noticed Severus watching her tensely. She smiled, stepping in closer to him her arms encircling his waist and letting her headrest against his chest. She listened to the thump of his heart as she let her hands roam across his back, down his shoulder and along his right arm before returning to his neck. She turned her head, intent on lavishing his left side with the same attention when she stopped- Hermione reached out to the smooth skin of his forearm; it was pale, unblemished by the Dark Mark she knew him to bare in her own time. She bent his arm at the elbow bringing it to her lips, letting her mouth sweep across his skin; blinking back tears.

Severus buried his hands into her hair, kissing her soundly on the lips before leading her towards the bed.

Hermione raised herself onto the mattress keeping her gaze focused on Severus as he stood over her. She pulled him in close to her, her face coming level with his navel. She let the flat of her palm run across his stomach before bringing her nimble fingers to the buttons of his trousers.

Severus' breath hitched the moment her skin touched against his, just above the fabric of his pants. Hermione lowered his trousers over his hips, down his thigh, letting them drop to the floor in a heap around his feet. Severus bent to retrieve them from the ground before folding them across the end of the bed. He stood straight in front of her, his hands gangly at his sides.

Tentatively: experimentally, she let her fingers brush against the bulge beneath his pants. Severus' knees buckled, his arms reaching out against the bed to steady himself. He gave Hermione a wicked grin.

"You'll be my undoing," he hissed.

He kept his head down, his face barely touching the top of her knees, breathing in heavily, before he planted a kiss against her leg. He let his hands clasp lightly against her calf, moving his hands up and down her skin, before removing her shoe one foot at a time.

Severus let his eyes follow the path of his hands from the tip of her toes, to her shins, up towards her knees, until finally stopping at the bottom hem of her skirt. He glanced up questioningly at Hermione.

Hermione reached for the buttons on the side of her skirt, sliding them from their fabric catches before nodding to Severus.

A gleam pulsed through Severus eyes as he slowly slid his hands up under her skirt, feeling the warm skin tingle under his touch before moving to grasp the material.

Hermione used his shoulders to help lift her hips, letting Severus pull her skirt down her legs. She watched as he piled it on top of their growing mound of discarded clothing. A shiver ran through Hermione at the ravenous look on his face. She reached for him, pulling him towards her as she reclined back against the bed.

She felt his weight collide against her, his breath sweet and hot against her cheek, the down of his legs brushing against the sleek of her own, and his hair tickling her collarbone.

"Show me how to touch you, Hermione." he murmured before slipping his lips against hers.


	29. Chapter 29

28. I don't want to live here alone.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, nudging in nearer to him on his small bed.

"Hmm?" he hummed sleepily, one arm under her head the other flung across his face.

"Are you really going to do his homework?"

Severus stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a great bellow of laughter. "Hermione, I would do the Potions homework, including essays and exams for all of Hogwarts if it meant I could have you in my bed every night."

Hermione smiled before heaving herself upright on the bed.

"Its getting early, I should head up to the girls dormitory before anyone wakes," she said fishing under the covers for her clothing.

Severus sat up with her, placing small kisses across her shoulders as she tried to pull her jumper over her head.

"Early? It's hardly dawn." he said his voice thick with sleep still trying to kiss her around her clothing.

"Severus its past dawn, and nearing breakfast." she said playfully, relaxing into his chest as he slipped his arms around her.

There was a knock at the door. Severus darted quickly for his trousers slipping them on as he crossed towards the door. He opened it a fraction.

"The bloke down stairs said I could find Hermione Granger up here." said a boy with a look of confusion and then disgust as he took in Severus undress.

Severus reached out for the scroll, "I will give it to her," he said stiffly shutting the door with a snap.

Severus looked down at the parchment before handing it to Hermione, "It's from Dumbledore."

Hermione sighed pulling on her skirt before unrolling the scroll. "He's found the last one; Harry and I are to meet him tonight before the Halloween Feast."

Severus turned away from her, moving to pick up his shirt.

"Could he do it; your brother, would he succeed if he were to go back on his own?" he asked softly.

Hermione's heart clinched painfully, "No, and what is more there's no guarantee that either of us will be successful when we go back."

Severus looked at her irritably, his voice harder than she had ever heard it, "Then why you, or him, this is the whole Wizarding worlds problem, is it not? Surely there are others more authoritative; you have yet to finish your seventh year in your own time."

"I suppose your sick of hearing this, but it is _complicated_." she said noticing the irony of one of the key players in the war telling her it wasn't her fight or Harry's.

"Then make it less complicated and explain to me, why you must leave? Why not stop the war here in this time, surely this criminal is alive now, kill him before he even starts the war." he said, his voice rising above its deceptively intense calm.

Hermione rubbed at her face, "I wish it were that simple, but…"

"Do not say it is complicated, or you can not tell me… I want to know why you have to leave, why you!" he said his hands closing in tight fists, the air around him seemed to dissipate, as if his anger were sucking it.

"We cannot stop the war now because…" she stopped focusing her thoughts on how much to tell him.

She took a deep breath, "Harry is the only one who can stop this war, he's the only one who can face it, more than that, he can't face V- the villain now because the magic he needs to succeed hasn't been given to him yet and I've made a promise to Harry," she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then when are you to leave? Will you have to go back right away, will I be able to see you before…." he asked his eyes dark, and his lips thinned.

"I will come and find you before I go," she said sadly.

Severus stared at her, his arms at his side.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"Could you come back? After you do whatever it is you need to do, would come back here, even if it's a year from now." his voice just above a whisper.

Hermione shook her head, "The things that you do in your life are very important, though you might not always feel that they are, but my being here would greatly affect those things and many, many people could suffer from it."

Severus looked at her, his hair framing his face darkly; Hermione could practically hear his mind screaming that he could not care less what happened to the other people.

"What if I want to be selfish?" he asked quietly.

"It isn't your choice to make, Severus. I have to help Harry," she said miserably.

A growl tore from his throat. "I don't understand, you speak in nothing but riddles. Why Harry? What magic does he gain? Why am I so important? I have no great desires, Hermione, how could I affect a war that has yet to start?"

Hermione starred at him, staggered, "I can't tell you."

Severus strode up the length of the dormitory, pacing in agitation.

Hermione watched him, the wind fluttering his open shirt, "You're a great wizard, Severus. You might not have great desires, but your life, what you do with your life: it is very important."

Severus turned away from her, buttoning his shirt slowly. Hermione was sure he wouldn't speak again and began slipping her shoes on.

"It would be less difficult for me to watch you go, if I were to know that I would see you again," he said softly, as he turned to face her.

Hermione let out a long sigh, "We do see each other again, but not under the same circumstances. You're older than me in my time," she gave him a small smile, 'and to be honest you don't like me very much."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I hardly believe that. You have the annoying ability to make most anyone fancy you."

"Its true, I'd even go as far to say, that you despise me, and are quite notorious for calling me an insufferable know-it-all."

Severus snorted.

"Do we work together?" he asked faintly.

Hermione shook her head tensely, "I cannot tell you, Severus. Just know that we will see each other again."

"What harm will it do to tell me if we work together?" He asked furiously.

"We don't work together, we're not lovers, and we're not friends. I am nothing to you!" she shouted, angry tears streaming down her face. "I wish I didn't have to go back, Severus, I wish more than anything that I could ignore all the rules, all the reasons I have to go, so I could stay here with you. But I can't," she sucked in a great shuddering breath before sobbing. "I can't."

Severus moved forward, his eyes heavy with sorrow, as he looked at Hermione's face seeming so lost, so overwhelmed. He sat next to her on his bed, his hands feeling useless at his sides as he watched her body quake with sadness.

"I don't think you'll ever be nothing to me." he said slowly.

Hermione let out a half sob-half laugh. "I should apologize, for dragging you into this, but I'm not sorry. This time with you, this small glimpse at what a extraordinary man you were, you are… its…" she starred at him, all the words she wanted to say stuck in her throat.. "I don't know how to explain it."

Severus looked to the far wall, before turning back to her, "Find me: when you go back, please make _me_ a promise. I can't know how I'll feel in twenty years but I know how I feel now, and I want you to find me, Hermione. No matter what." he said vehemently.

Hermione bit back a sob, how could she find him, when all of the Wizarding World couldn't. She nodded to him, wiping at her face. "I will, Severus."

The Great Hall was already being decorated for the Halloween feast by the time Hermione and Severus walked in for breakfast. The majority of the house tables sat empty, with only a few students scattered across them, hunched sleepily over their meals. Hermione sat down next to Severus pulling a few slices of toast towards her and feeling that even that would be too much for her overwrought stomach.

She was scared, terrified even. Tonight when she would leave with the Headmaster and Harry they would be venturing into another maze of Voldemorts making; and really, who knew what sort of things sat guarding this Horcrux. Then if they were to succeed, they would travel back to their own time to face him again. Hermione sucked in a deep breath, she had already lost one of her best friends trying to defeat Voldemort, lost her teachers, her classmates, hundreds and hundreds of witches and wizards and now, she would try again with only Harry at her side.

Hermione tried to keep her breathing even, occupying her hands with the tedium action of buttering her toast, making long strokes, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

She noticed a movement to her left, turning she saw Severus taking several quick bites before taking a serviette and stacking some fruit and toast in it before putting in his cloak pocket.

Before she could ask what he was doing, he said, "This is silly, we have less than eight hours left with each other and I'm not about to waste them in the Great Hall. All of Hogwarts is open to us, and I intend to see all of it before you leave."

Hermione smiled, "Where to first?"

They walked for hours, pass the lake, up towards the stables, passing Hagrid who was digging up great pumpkins for his garden. The both of them keeping up steady conversation. They had just passed the Quidditch pitch and were nearing the Whomping willow when Black, and Potter had darted in front of them.

"Out for a stroll?" quipped Potter.

Hermione looped her arm through Severus' ignoring the duo and headed back towards the lake.

"Oh, now don't leave yet?" said Black sidestepping in front of Severus.

James circled around towards Hermione. "I heard you're going back to Durmstrang tomorrow. What's poor Snivelly going to do?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, holding back the urge to slap the haughty look off his face.

Black was standing very close to Severus, his nose almost touching Severus'.

"You going to miss your girlfriend, Snivellus?" he asked, "You're not going to start snivelling everywhere are you, I know we call you Snivellus but I don't think my stomach could actually take watching you blubber over a girl. "

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed pass them roughly, leaving them standing and starring after them.

"I swear those two are the most idiotic, pathetic boys I've ever met." she scoffed. "Now where were we," she added sweetly, smiling and looking up to Severus, who had a furrowed indentation on his brow.

"Oh, Severus. Please, don't let them ruin what little time we have."

Severus seemed to shake himself, "I believe I was about to ask you about your teachers, and your favourite classes, back in your own time."

Hermione looked out over the grounds, thinking about the last time she had seen any of her teachers, "I like all my classes, well except Divination, which is complete rot."

"We don't have that course." he said thoughtfully.

"Well count yourself lucky. It was terrible, I stayed for half a term before walking out, when the Professor told me that, I did not possess an inner eye.

Severus nodded, "A load of guess work if you ask me."

Hermione laughed, "I really enjoy Transfiguration, Arthimacy, Potions." she said.

"Do McGonagall, Slughorn and Vector still teach those?"

Hermione faltered, "They do." she said quickly. Thinking that technically that was not a lie. Since Slughorn was teaching Potions before he died.

"That surprises me about Slughorn, I've overheard him talking about retiring in the next four or five years."

"Hmm, so what about you? What are your favourite classes."

"Potions, Defence against the Darks Arts, Herbology, and possibly History of Magic if the could hire someone else to teach it." he said giving her a small cheeky grin as they passed the vegetable garden.

"Professor Binns, not doing the subject justice?"

"Hardly, and I swear every time he even goes near a topic that might be half-way decent to listen to, he makes his voice purposefully monotone just to bore us."

Hermione nodded, "I agree, I thought the Goblin-wars would be interesting to listen to, but almost the whole class had fallen asleep by the time he was through. I remember how Ron and Harry would always fall asleep, Ron especially, he always asks to read my notes after class." she laughed, wistfully. "Before our O.W.L.S he had tried to read through almost four years of notes the night before the exam."

Severus looked at her incredulously, "Don't tell me he passed?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course not."

"He seemed like he was a decent wizard." said Severus quietly.

"He was," she gave a small laugh, "and he would have fainted had he ever heard you say that."

"Why's that?" he asked as entered the walkways that headed towards the gardens behind the dining hall.

Hermione sighed, "You're not particularly fond of him either."

Severus frowned, "I don't seem to be fond of anyone by your account."

Hermione laughed, "You're a very private wizard in my own time, and you have to remember that Ron, Harry and I are all underage and I think that has a huge effect on how you perceive us."

"I can understand why I don't like your _brother_, he's cheeky and reckless, and I can't say why I wouldn't like Ron, but I'm sure if he waits so long for his studies we probably wouldn't get on well, but you… I think you and I are very similar; maybe in your time, I don't get on well with you because you associate with those two boys."

Hermione smirked, "Possibly." she said.

Severus raised his eyebrow, "Though you are a bit cheeky as well."

They sat on a bench in the middle of the rose garden behind the Great Hall.

"Its very pretty here." she said, watching the sunlight dance about the leaves and petals of the flowers.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked holding out an apple and small stack of toast.

"No, thank you… I'm a bit too nervous to eat." she said shyly looking out at the horizon and wondering how much time had pass.

Severus bit into his apple, placing the others back into his robes. "This weapon, will it be guarded?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded, "It will be."

"By wizards or jinxes?"

"Jinxes most likely, curses maybe inferi again." she said her voice barely above a whisper.

Severus' eyes widened. "You've faced inferi?"

Hermione looked to Severus, his mouth parted and his apple poised in mid-bite. "I have." she said simply

"There are grown wizards who can not face those creatures…"

Hermione felt the impact of her "adventures", she had truly faced some incredible things over her years at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron at her side.

"I've never really thought of it like that… all the situations I've been in, it was instinct I suppose. I -"

She stopped for Severus had seemed to freeze, her heart lurched..

"Severus!" she shouted as he fell with a clunk to the stone bench.

A peel of laughter rang out through the garden. Hermione spun around her wand at ready.

"James Potter and Sirius Black, you show yourself this instant or I will turn you both into the pigs your really are." she shouted whipping her head from side to side trying to make out any movement about the bushes.

She turned her wand on Severus, "Ennverate." she thought making use of her non-verbal spells.

Severus shot up from the bench his wand flying out from the sleeve of his robe. "Are you alright?" he asked?

Hermione nodded, momentarily stunned at what an impressive and dangerous figure he made.

"I believe they have an invisibility cloak," he said, pressing his back against Hermione's. "Do not hesitate, whatever spell you have in your care, should be used to its fullest extent." he spoke in agitated whisper before sending a spell at rose bush that seemed to rustle, reducing it to nothing but smouldering ash.

Hermione felt a movement near her foot and shot a leg locker spell towards her right, it bounded off the stone steps ricocheting down the pathway towards the greenhouses.

Severus and Hermione moved together in small circle, keeping their wands at ready. The gardens were quiet not even the wind dared to move.

"Do you suppose they've gone?" she asked.

"I doubt it." he said scathingly. "Though I suppose we can't very well…"

He started to say, stopping when Hermione, catching sight of what she was sure was a boys trainer, fired the Tarantallegra hex at it. She knew she had connected with her intended target as the lone leg convulsed and danced in quick jerking movements, throwing Sirius into the thorny rose bushes and pulled the cloak from James' body exposing him to Severus' Locomotor Mortis jinx, which snapped Potter's legs together and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Hermione summoned Potter and Blacks wand, while Severus bonded Black together with the same jinx they had used against him only moments before.

Black and Potter slumped together, their faces impassive but Hermione could tell by the enraged fuming in their eyes that they were livid.

"Should we have Filch come and get them?" asked Hermione.

Severus starred at the boys before bending down to where the cloak had fallen. He stood holding the material in his hands, letting it sift through his fingers.

"I should keep this, Potter." he said glowering at James.

Hermione watched them, her head shifting back and forth between the Severus standing, proud and vengeful and Potter frozen in anger below him, Black flipped on his belly, his face grinding into the ground.

Severus let the material fall from his hands, half of it covering the boys the other part pooling in a pile next to them.

"They can stay like this, until someone notices them missing." he said his voice, hard and cold.

Hermione felt that his retaliation was more than fair, "Come on, Severus, I still would like to see the lake before the sun goes down." she said, aware that Potter and Black had stole more of their precious time left together.

AN: Thanks for sticking with me after such a long time of not updating… this chapter was crazy hard to write… and if anyone's wondering, where the "scene" of the two is… Fan Fiction doesn't allow MA stories so I'm not about to post MA stories… it is on adult fan fiction under the same name if you want to read it, but please understand that its an 18 or older site. Thanks again to all of you for reading and reviewing and a big hand to LittleMarySunshine for betaing for Fan fiction… she's been terrific, beyond terrific.


	30. Chapter 30

29. And the boy cried wolf.

Severus sat at the Slytherin table looking out over the sea of students and felt bitterness towards all of them. All chatting each other up about the mundane an trifling rot they considered essential to their life when in a little under twenty years the whole Wizarding world would be thrown into a war, a war that would be taking away the only comfort he had ever known; and for what, these cattle, these unworthy, dim-witted fools that were to be unleashed onto the world before long and then their children, which would most certainly act no better.

Severus hated all of them, he stood up in disgust storming from the hall and away from the noise, from the smell, from every sense that reminded him of how useless they were to have her fighting for them, how ungrateful.

He pushed open the front doors intent on the calm of the lake to ease his ire, when he saw a shadow pass over the grounds. Quickly, he moved behind a pillar watching as Madam Pomfrey hurried a cloaked figure pass the greenhouses. Severus' eyes narrowed, peering inquisitively at the pair as they stopped at the Whomping Willow, its branches thrashing about only to suddenly halt. Severus moved out from his shadowy pillar watching the hooded figure disappear INTO the tree as Madam Pomfrey turned back to the castle.

Madame Pomfrey shut the great doors behind her, leaving a hidden Severus standing in the courtyard and debating his next move. He wanted badly to know who had vanished into the Whomping Willow, a gut feeling telling him it had something to do with Potter.

He hesitated then sprinted towards the tree, stopping up short of its thrashing limbs. Thinking of how Pomfrey might have stopped the branches, "_Immobulus_" he pointed his wand at the tree, annoyed when the leaves gave an extra shake in contempt.

Severus braced himself taking one step closer towards the tree, he exhaled, satisfied with---

"Ummph" he thumped hard on the ground ten paces back from where he stood after receiving a good thrashing in the gut.

A loud grating snort filled the night, "I must admit its hilarious watching that tree beat the snot out of you, Snivelly," said Black, leaning against a nearby yew tree his arms folded in front of him.

"By all means, try again."

Severus stood glaring at Black before starting back towards the castle.

Black caught up with him in two strides, "Don't you want to know what's hidden in that old tree?" he asked cuffing Snape on the shoulder.

Severus shrugged him off, angrily, spinning around and shoving Black from him. "Do not touch me," he snarled.

Black held up his hands in defence, "Fine, I suppose you won't want to hear about the notch you press to make the branches freeze, then," he said curtly.

Severus raised his eyebrow in doubt, "You expect me to believe anything out of your filthy and deceitful mouth?"

Black clucked his tongue, turning back and walking straight up to the tree, picking up a discarded branch and plunging it into the base of the tree, just above the root. Instantly the limbs, halted and a small hole could be seen carved into the tree.

Severus looked to Black sharply, "Who went down there?" he asked.

Black shook his head, "I didn't _see_ anyone go down there."

"Then how do you know how to stop the branches?" he asked coldly.

"I know lots of things about Hogwarts," he shrugged, "But you've got twenty seconds to get through hole before you're throttled, not that I wouldn't mind seeing you punted all the way back to school." he said, throwing down the switch and striding pass Severus, knocking his arm as he went.

Severus looked to Black's retreating back before diving towards the base and sliding down the gap.

"See you, Snivelly." sniggered Black as the tree started swaying violently.

Black walked up the stairs and into the castle, his mood significantly improved since Filch had released them from Snivellus' and that trumped up Granger girl's freezing charm earlier that evening. Thinking back on it though, he would gladly serve the detention scrubbing out bedpans now that it meant he would never have to see The Greasy Git again, and tomorrow the little chit would go back to Durmstrang… perfect!

"Hey, Prongs!" called Black to James' retreating form, an arm draped around Lilly's shoulders.

James pecked Lilly on the cheek before trotting over to Black, "Alright, Padfoot?" he asked.

"More than alright, mate." he said cheerily.

James gave him a questioning stare, "Why's that?"

Black smirked, "Let's just say, ol' Snivelly will finally be out of our hair."

Potter smiled, "That is good news! Did he get expelled, do himself in now that his girlfriends leaving?" he asked pushing pass a second year on the stairs.

Black sniggered, "No we owe our thanks to Mooney."

James stopped short, "What!"

"Yep, Snivelly was sneaking around like the great prat that he is and saw Madame Pomfrey taking Remus over to Whomping Willow. Snape was trying to get the tree to stop thrashing him, and its bad luck you missed him being thrown clear across… the… grounds…. What?" finished Black looking at the incredulous look James was giving him.

"You let him go into the tree, Sirius? It's a full moon tonight, if he gets to the shack he'll be killed…"

Black laughed, "That's what I'm planning on…" he started to say before James grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You prat, we'll be expelled! Remus…. Merlin, Sirius, Remus will be killed, you know the Ministry won't let him live if he attacks someone." he said his voice a fierce whisper.

Black's face paled, "I didn't… I didn't think of it like that…"

"We've got to stop him," said James.

Black just stared at him.

"Sirius, we've got to help Snape!"

James turned fighting his way back down the stairs against all students clamouring up to their dormitories.

"James, wait!" called Black: blocked on the stairwell where two hallways met.

James sprinted across the great hall out the double doors and into the night. His stomach clenching painfully when he saw that the moon was full and low in the sky.

Severus felt like he had been walking for ages. His feet were sore, he was tired, and the air in the tunnel was stale and hot. More than that, he felt foolish. He should have never listened to Black, never have let his curiosity get the best of him. For all he knew this tunnel went all the way to London and Severus would never be able to get… he stopped.

He listened hard, sweat dripping into his eyes. Up ahead he could hear a faint growl, perhaps it was more a scratching sound. Severus stepped slowly, keeping his stride silent against the pebbles underfoot.

He veered to the right as the path shifted and was hit full in the face with a rancid and soured smell. He pulled his jumper up over his nose, trying to gulp in some clean air to keep from gagging.

Again, he heard the sound, this time a bit louder: clearer, almost like the splintering of boards. Severus walked onward, his eyes having adjusted to the low light, barely making out the incline of the path.

Severus ducked his head under the low ceiling his hands digging into the dirt as he heaved himself up-

"Snape!" Potter shouted grabbing around his ankle and making Severus slip down the embankment.

A terrorizing howl tore through the passageway. Severus whipped his head around, his eyes level with the top of the incline. The sound of thumping, and snarling then the eerie pierce of wood straining before finally the splintering of wood.

"RUN!" bellowed James, pulling on Severus. "Come on!" he yelled again, when Snape did not move.

There above him, fifteen paces ahead, stood the outline of a werewolf, its teeth barred and its eyes ferocious.

Severus could not think, could not breathe, and felt nothing but an overwhelming fear that encompassed his whole body.

James pushed him away from Remus, "Severus, you have to get out of here, he will kill you." his voice was hard, and terrified.

Severus took one look at James standing there, starring at him the werewolf looming over his shoulder in the background, and turned to run.

He heard a pop and then the sound of snarling again as he ran at a frenzied pace all the way to the entrance of the tunnel.

Severus burst through into the night air getting whipped and lashed by the trees branches but feeling nothing as he fell collapsing to the ground retching all over the dewy grass.

"Snape, where's James?" said someone above him, shaking his shoulders as he tried to stand.

Blacks face blurred before him.

"Where's James!" he demanded.

Severus felt rage well up inside of him, obliterating any fear he sensed seconds before. He let his fist fly, slamming it into Blacks face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Severus dropped on top of him, his hands balled in fury, punching Black with out consciousness.

James was above them, pulling on Severus' robe and shoulders fighting release Black.

"Snape!" Bellowed James, throwing Severus from Blacks bleeding form.

Severus knelt panting on the ground, his eyes hard, seething, watching as James helped Black up.

The three all stood starring at each other, resentment wafting about them like a dense wind.

Finally Severus stood, pushing his hair from his face, backing away slowly from James and Black before turning and sprinting towards the castle.


	31. Chapter 31

30. I know I've left you in places of despair.

Hermione followed Harry and the Headmaster across the dusky grounds at a brisk pace; their cloaks flapping around their respective heals. She felt the chill of the air slink around her, as the warmth of the castle receded behind them, and pulled her collar up around her neck.

The Headmaster tapped his wand against the chain that linked around the gate, pushing open the iron and allowing Harry and Hermione to precede him.

"We shall only be walking a bit further, before we apparate." said Dumbledore, tapping his wand against the chains again so they locked in place.

"Apparating, Sir?" asked Harry keeping in step with the Headmaster.

"Yes, I presume you both know how?" he looked questioningly over his glasses.

"Yes, Sir." said Hermione

"But, how will we know where to apparate, sir." asked Harry.

Dumbledore nodded once, his face momentarily bemused before he smiled warmly at Harry.

"Quite right, I believe side-along apparation should do the trick." he said stopping in mid-stride on the pathway to Hogsmeade.

"If you'd both take hold." he held out his arm as if he were about to conduct an orchestra.

Hermione gripped on to his left and Harry to the right, both glancing nervously at the Headmaster as he tucked his arms into his sides.

"Now, Miss. Granger, if you'd be so kind as to turn with me we shall not delay." he smiled benignly as he steered her sharply towards Harry.

There was a resounding crack and an overwhelming tightening in her gut before she felt her feet stumble onto ground again.

The night had fallen around them, shrouding their surroundings in deep shadows draped with a translucent sheen from the moon: low and full in the sky. Hermione squinted in the dark, taking in the tall and looming trees to her left, leaving her with a heavy dread at Voldemorts preferred choice of defence. Having no desire to experience the sensation of a tree wrapping about her limbs again she huddled in closer to the Headmaster and Harry, more for comfort but warmth as well, being that air seemed chillier here than at Hogwarts.

They seemed to have apparated into a garden of sorts, though it lacked any congenial feelings or serenity. It felt abandoned, wild and sinister with its overgrown foliage, and large hallowed stumps where trees had split and fallen under the suffocating grasp of overrun ivy. There were statues, or what had once been statues, strewn about the yard, their crumbling pieces sinking beneath the wall of weeds.

Clouds drifted over the moon, heaving them in utter darkness. Hermione lit her wand to illuminate the rest of the garden, finally noticing the, well not so much a house but a sad imitation of one. "_More of a shed, really_" Hermione thought.

"What is this place?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore lowered his wand light to set his gaze upon Harry.

"Until very recently it was Voldemorts residence. He has since left Albania and has started venturing west."

"Albania?" Harry's eyes widened.

Dumbledore nodded, "This is a guest-house if you will," Gesturing towards the house. "For Voldemort when he needs a bit of respite from his recruiting."

"What has made him decide to leave such charming views?" asked Hermione derisively.

Dumbledore's mouth quirked, "Employment I gather."

"How could he think anyone would ever hire him?" Hermione said her voice full of incredulity.

"You forget the times Miss. Granger. Lord Voldemort is hardly a whisper to the Wizarding World at the moment. They hear only of strange disappearances, or the odd misfortune of an unlucky few. It has yet to reach the pandemic you two have grown up with."

"He's heading to Hogwarts?" Harry sounded brusque and concerned.

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe so," he said solemnly.

The Headmaster stepped closer to the cabin. "Let us continue."

Hermione followed close behind Harry. Her wand, held firmly at her side, lighting the steps to the hovel.

"Stay here a moment," said Dumbledore as he circled the structure, his cloak catching on branches and weeds.

Finally, he stepped back in front of the door, extracting a large key from out of his pocket. Hermione distantly wondered how he had managed to acquire the key to Voldemorts "quarters" but the thought was quickly vanished after the door clicked open.

It was not really a room at all; instead, a large hallway appeared before them, its masonry coated with roots and ivy fighting there way in between the cracks. Moreover, it seemed to continue on for miles, stretching beyond the ray of light their combined wands made, into bleak emptiness.

The moon slid out from behind the clouds as Harry and Hermione followed the Headmaster into the passageway.

Hermione had lost track of how long they had been walking trying to keep count of how many steps she had trudged, and how many minutes they had already been gone; an hour at the very, very least.

The tunnel had shrunk, gradually at first, until now, the Headmaster walked stooped and Harry seemed to be doubling over to keep from bumping his head against the roof. Hermione was sure if the tunnel kept up its decline the three of them would all be crawling on their bellies. "Like snakes" she thought fleetingly, tucking her nose more firmly into her jumper as the stench of decomposing soil wafted up in the air.

Harry stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to stagger into him. The pathway had stopped. Hermione tried standing taller on the balls of her feet without scraping her head against the low ceiling; there was nothing but solid wall ahead of them. She took a step back and instantly connected with another very solid wall, one she was quite certain had not been there before.

"Headmaster." she said, cautiously.

Dumbledore turned from his wall, "Yes, Miss- It seems we have no choice but to keep going."

"But, sir, its blocked." said Harry gesturing wildly at the small, cramped cell they had inadvertently locked themselves in.

Dumbledore smiled, "Then I'm afraid we have no choice but to go down." he dropped lower, almost kneeling on the ground and plunged his wand straight down into the soil underfoot.

Hermione had only ever experienced the feeling of having the ground give way from under her, and the empty breathless feeling of falling from heights while on Muggle travelling fair rides. It was not an experience she liked to be subjected to, ever: especially when Dark Wizards, protecting bits of their souls, had designed it.

She had expected to land on hard ground; bone breaking ground, not the raw and piercing sting of her body plunging into glacial tempered waters. The water flooded into her mouth, freezing her lungs as she struggled to cough; to breathe; to fight her way from under the surface. She clawed at her cloak, shredding it from her body as she kicked furiously towards the top.

The water seemed to be seeping into her, permeating her very centre with an overpowering sense of sorrow. Horrible thoughts flashed rapidly through her mind, feeling heavy in her heart, and making her struggle to fight useless. Her arms began to weaken; there was so much sadness. Hundreds of faces flitted across her thoughts, lifeless on bloodied snow. Hermione felt herself sinking, her eyes drifting shut as one last thought whispered through her mind, "_she would never be able to keep her promise to Severus." _All went black.

Cold, overwhelmingly bitter cold, that was all she could feel. Hermione opened her eyes experimentally and panic washed over her. Darkness enveloped her, as if she could not force open her eyes. She passed a hand over face, watching the shadow of her palm dispel the night in front of her. Hermione relaxed her breathing, slowly letting her sight adjust.

"Harry! Headmaster?" she called out.

"Hermione." spluttered Harry next to her.

"Are you two alright?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, what was that?" spoke Harry, shuffling to his feet and hauling Hermione up next to him.

"I am afraid I have no answer for that. Though I could hazard a guess that it might possibly be a creation of Voldemorts most horrifying memories and that of his followers."

"Like a Pensieve?" asked Hermione.

"Perhaps."

"Sir, what would have happened had we sunk?" said Harry.

"Something most unpleasant I am certain."

"I was sinking," she said to Harry before looking to the Headmaster. "I couldn't swim any longer… how… how did I get out?" she looked around from the platform they were standing on, the water looked so still that it resembled marble, so solid that one could walk on it.

"The Headmaster pulled us out," said Harry quietly at her side, nodding once to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded, "I did, though a happy thought will banish most unpleasant memories, Miss. Granger. Now, let us move on." he said gesturing towards a small gap at the top of the steps and in between two of the four large boulders that made up the walls.

Hermione turned sideways to make her way out of the small passageway, her shoe catching on a rock as she slid out and into a room so vast it made the Great Hall look like a cupboard. The walls were high, ominous, and flat. A wide opening seemed etched into the ceiling where the lake sat above them suspended: the moon reflected in its waters, giving the room a greenish-hue. A table of sorts, sat at the far end of the room; raised high in the air on a platform overlooking the entire area. A single chair sat behind it, looking as arrogant and intimidating as its owner.

Hermione looked at Harry, in a silent enquiry. If ever a placed reeked of Voldemort, it would be this room.

Slowly they followed the Headmaster up to the dais, their boots making not a sound against the hard marble floors.

Hermione glanced down at the eerily lit ground and felt her stomach twist in disgust at the sight of the deep stains, like a revolting varnish, that littered the floor.

"I do believe we've found the last Horcrux." spoke Dumbledore softly.

There on the table sat Helga Hufflepuff's chalice, the bronze badger glinting in an unnatural gleam of blue-green light.

The Headmaster pulled back the chair, and stood directly in front of the cup. Tentatively, he swept his wand back and forth, up and down, covering all sides of the cup.

"Is that you Dumby?" said a rasping, growling voice, that made the hair on Hermione's neck stand on in.

Dumbledore stepped in front of Harry and Hermione blocking them as best he could from view. There at the bottom of the steps, Hermione could make out the enormous and feral silhouette of Fenrir Greyback. He was younger, Hermione noticed, but no less vicious or terrifying.

"Fenrir," said Dumbledore politely, watching the massive man manoeuvre around the moonlight the painted the middle of the floor, keeping to the shadowed edges as he stalked nearer to them.

"What's this, Dumby? You've brought me presents?" he snarled.

Dumbledore shifted them closer behind them, "Fortunately for them I have not."

"Tsk, tsk, Dumby. You know it isn't polite to come into a man's home without an offering." Fenrir's throaty tones, seemed to bark out at them as he spoke.

"Oh?" said Dumbledore idly, watching as a cloud covered the moons gleam and throwing the room in near-darkness. "I was under the impression these were Voldemort's lodgings."

Fenrir snarled at Dumbledore's flippant use of his master's name.

"That's one thing of the things I hate about you Dumby, you never did know when to shut your yap."

Fenrir seemed to ready to pounce as he sidestepped closer to them, almost directly under where the moonlight was sure to filter in.

Dumbledore hissed quietly and quickly at Harry and Hermione. "When I say, I want you both to run immediately to the cave's door, he will not be able to fit through." He gave Harry a stern glance before gripping his wand more firmly in his hand and turning to Greyback.

"One of my many failings I'm sure, Fenrir." said the Headmaster.

Greyback stood tall in the centre of the room, his arms tense and fixed at his sides. The water rippled as the clouds drifted pass, bathing the room and Fenrir in its light.

"Now!" Bellowed the Headmaster, as he threw two stones into the air, transfiguring them in mid-fall.

Two immense lions thudded to ground sprinting towards the transforming were-wolf and converging on them in thunderous roars and howls.

Hermione eyed the caverns door some, twenty paces in front of them, their way was clear as Dumbledore grappled with Fenrir, but they were so close, and had come so far. To leave now, to leave the last Horcrux that would destroy Voldemort forever was too great a failure.

Hermione sprinted back to the table and reached out for the cup, amidst Harrys shrieking commands to stop.

Instantly, all the noise in the room vanished and Hermione was besieged with terrible pain, pain that made her want nothing more than death. She could feel waves and waves of it passing up her hand, into her wrist, along her arm and spreading throughout her whole body, like fire licking at her from the inside. It was too great for her, too unbearable. She ached for death, anything that would stop this devastating suffering. She could see before her the massive lions fighting with Greyback, attacking him from all sides. Fenrir would tear at them, shredding their manes, splitting their throats before they would fall to the ground stones once again. She watched Dumbledore, transfigure three more of the great lions hurtling them at the werewolf before he locked eyes with Hermione. Horror overtook his face at the sight of her, deifying his orders to flee.

Hermione could not stand the torrent of anguish a moment longer, she willed her other arm to turn towards her, her wand pushing against her chest as she tried to concentrated on the spell that would end the torture.

She closed her eyes, directing all her energy on forcing the words from her mouth. They would not come, each time the spell seemed on the verge of passing through her lips, her mind would shift and a random image would filter through dulling the rage of pain that coursed through her.

The lake at Hogwarts, the seat she liked to sit in by the fire in the Slytherin common room. Severus, sitting next to her reading at the dinning table, Severus throwing Black and Potter from her in the stairwell to Arthimacy.

She could feel her fingers slipping from around the cup, making it easier to concentrate. Dumbledore had said, that happy thoughts could dispel even the worst of memories.

Hermione tightened her grip more firmly around the stem of the chalice, heaving it from the table as she focused on Severus.

The cup broke free from the table and Hermione felt her knees tremble as the pain vanished as quickly as it had started, leaving her breathless.

Harry, rushed up to her, his arms encircling her.

"I couldn't touch you, I… I couldn't even get close enough," his voice stammered with a frenzied panic as he half held, half-dragged her from the platform.

"We have to hurry, Dumbledore can't hold him for much longer," he said as he raced her pass the most peculiar and reassuring scene she had ever seen.

Dumbledore stood tall, his face twisted in a rage as he aided four of the most magnificent lions she had ever seen. Fenrir snarled at them as Dumbledore backed him further and further away from caverns entrance. Hermione watched a brilliant flash of light rush from the tip of the Headmasters wand before Harry had wrenched her through the small opening of the cave.

They had backed as far as they could away from the cavern without falling back into the motionless waters. Hermione looked down at her hands, the cup still clutched in her hand so tightly that the jewel encrusted stem dug into her palm.

They had the last Horcrux.

The Headmaster passed through the tight cave walls, throwing one last stone into the room and transfiguring it before it had even landed.

He turned towards Harry and Hermione.

"Quickly," he motioned them closer, pulling out a broken compass, "grab hold."

Hermione grasped on to a tiny spring that hung out from the side, still clasping Hufflepuff's cup in her hand. Harry grabbed onto the door and the Headmaster clutched the pocket chain as portkey glowed and started spinning them up and out of the cave.

Harry and Hermione landed sprawled out on the Headmasters rug in front of his desk. Dumbledore seemed to float behind his desk before landing neatly in his seat.

"That was a very dangerous risk you took tonight, Miss. Granger," he said as they got to their feet.

"I apologize for not following your orders, sir, but it was too great a loss to leave it." She said, embarrassment rising to her cheeks.

Dumbledore watched her fastidiously, "Are you injured?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, sir. As soon as I lifted the cup from the table the curse stopped."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose high into his hairline, "Curse?"  
"I am not sure what it was, exactly, though I feel fine now."

"May I see it?" he asked.

Hermione gladly stepped closer to his desk, placing the cup down in front of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore took out his wand, again passing it up and over, left and right before tapping it with the tip of his wand.

"Well done, Miss. Granger. The curse that was on here earlier is no longer, the last Horcrux is found."

These words inflicted two emotions on Hermione, one of deep relief and one of deep fear.

"When will we have to leave?" spoke Harry quietly, looking from Hermione then to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster watched Harry for a moment before taking out his pocket watch, which had no numbers.

"An hour, I believe." he said, snapping the watch closed and placing it back into his cloak.

Hermione tried to swallow the lump in her throat, and hour seemed so very short. An hour, to spend saying goodbye to Severus, and preparing to face Voldemort, it hardly seemed possible.

"Thank you, Headmaster." said Harry as he stood to stand.

Hermione nodded to Dumbledore and followed Harry out the door.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry as they headed down the stone steps from the Headmasters office.

"Just a bit off," she swallowed, not quite meeting Harry's gaze, "I don't think I'm ready to go back yet." she said quietly.

"I-" Harry was cut off as Severus skidded to a halt before him, his eyes wide, face petrified, and his cloak covered in dirt.

"Severus what has happened?" asked Hermione moving in closer to him.

"Dumbledore, I need to speak to Dumbledore." his words were coming out in panicked huffs. "The willow tree, tunnel…" he was clutching his side.

"The shrieking shack?" breathed Harry, his face wide with recollection.

Severus starred at him, dumbfounded, before his eyes hardened; "You knew?" he looked from Harry to Hermione.

Hermione felt ill, tonight was the night Severus found out about Lupin, the night Black had tricked him into going into the tree, the night he almost died.

"Severus-" started Hermione.

"Did you know?" he asked her, starring at her hard.

"Snape…" started Harry.

"DID YOU KNOW!" he all but bellowed, ignoring Harry completely.

"I knew that it had happened to you, but not when it was supposed to happen. Severus I-"

Severus gave her a deep disgusted look and pushed pass her roughly.

"Leave me alone."

"Severus, please-"

"ALONE, I said." he stormed up the steps to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione had packed in a frenzied pace, throwing what little she had acquired into a small bag and magicing it smaller to fit in her pocket. She had wrapped Severus' gift so carefully and so many times, it was the size of a grapefruit. Her packing had taken her all of seven and half minutes, yet with only twenty-three minutes left, she had spent the last half-hour scouring the castle for Severus. She had run, full speed up to the Headmasters office, but the Gargoyle had informed her that a surly boy of Severus description had been seen storming from the hall minutes before, he was however unsure as to which direction the boy had went because he had been in the midst of a nap.

Frustrated, panicked and terrified she searched from the highest tower to the dungeons and everywhere in between. She had checked the lake, the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid's, and the greenhouses.

Hermione sat on a bench in the gardens behind the Great Hall, putting her head to her palms. There was nothing for it, she would leave with Harry in a few minutes, back to her own time, where she was to face Voldemort, face a life in which almost everyone she knew was dead, a life where Severus was a murder, a death eater. All because of a prank the Sirius had pulled on Severus.

A rose bush a meter down from her erupted in a brilliant flash of fire before disappearing entirely. Hermione jumped to her feet, her wand at ready.

"Show yourself." she said her voice hard.

Severus stepped out from behind a large bush of roses, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

Hermione lowered her wand, he heart thumping painfully in her throat. "Severus" she breathed stepping closer to him.

Severus took a step back. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Please Severus, let me explain," she all but sobbed to him.

Severus turned from her, aiming his wand at another bush before setting it ablaze.

"I hadn't known it would happen now. All I knew was that Black and Potter had played a prank on you using Lupin when he had transformed."

"It was Lupin?" Severus whipped around starring at her.

Hermione bit back the urge to cover her face again.

"I am so sorry, Severus. Had I known.."  
"You did know!" he hurtled his words at her viscously

"I didn't know it was in your sixth year, I didn't know anything other than it had happened while you were at school."

"And that makes it acceptable? They tried to kill me and all you can say is you weren't sure it was my sixth year? You should have told me."

Hermione heaved a great sigh, "There's so much I wish I could tell you Severus. So very much."

Severus turned from her again, the night enveloping him, almost hiding him from sight with his black robes and hair.

"Severus, please, I don't have much time left. I can not leave here with you angry at me."

She could see him stiffen before another bush exploded into nothingness.

"You've found it then? The last one?"

"We did." she said quietly, wanting badly to tell him how the just the thought of him had helped her, had saved her.

She moved closer to him, timidly reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Severus, I don't want to leave." she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

He was silent for what felt like ages, just standing there his back to her, his chest barely rising in breath.

"But you will." he finally said, his words nothing more than a whisper.

Hermione felt her heart plummet; she let her hand fall from his shoulder. Realization finally hitting her, this was why Severus hated her in her own time, why he hated Harry, hated Gryffindor and more importantly why he had joined Voldemort.

"Goodbye, Severus." she bit her lip hard to keep the quiver out of her voice, as Severus moved further into the darkness, the only light from the blazing bushes he had set aflame.

Hermione took the time-turner from Dumbledore, placing the chain over her and Harry's necks.

"It has already been set Miss. Granger to the appropriate time; I do believe you will appear seconds after your future selves have departed."

Hermione looked to Harry.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I am."

Hermione let the coil go, watching as the time-turner started to spin.

AN: Dearest Readers, I apologize for taking such a appallingly long time in updating, I could blame it on the holidays, but honestly this chapter was a bugger to write. This is the end of "This Is The Way The World Ends" part 1. Obviously there will be a part two, or some of you will no doubt hunt me down. I hope this ten page update makes up for my serious lack of contact.

Please review, and thank you to everyone who has.

AN Part II: Big thanks to Jo and Patty for betaing.

Happy Holidays !


	32. Part II

PART TWO  
This Is the Way the World Ends.

Prologue: For some life offers nothing more  
Than a struggle or a war.

Severus had stayed in the garden at Hogwarts for hours, finally collapsing on a stone bench furthest from the castle. His fingers were numb with cold, and his entire body ached from the trials of the day. Everything in his whole life seemed to be collapsing around him and an overwhelming anger seemed to have seeped in; anger at Potter, Black, his mother and Father, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

_Black should be punished_. Even the thought enraged Severus.

He had stormed into the Headmasters office, certain that Black would be, if not expelled, then surely reprimanded.

"I understand your anger, Mr. Snape." Dumbledore had said so calmly it had made Severus want to retch.

Dumbledore knew nothing of how he felt: nothing.

"But I must stress the importance of the situation. Remus' condition can not be exposed, certainly you agree Remus is not to blame, and should anyone know of this he would most defiantly reap the burden of his friends' error." Dumbledore had looked at him, his whole face set in an insincere expression of concern before it hardened into a mask glaring firmness.

"I must have your word as a wizard that you will not tell of Remus' condition, or of what has happened tonight in the Shrieking Shack."

Resentment and full force rage had welled up in Severus then. Not only would Black and Potter get away with what they had done, but also Severus would never be allowed to speak of it.

Severus kicked at a pile of ashes, scowling as the soot covered over his shoe. What did it matter if he could speak on it? There was now no one left who might even care. Had she left yet? She had said she had little time left; Severus shook his head, what good would it do to even look for her, she would leave whether he found her or not. An uneasy feeling of regret bubbled subtly in the pit of his stomach. He should not have let his anger at Dumbledore and Black overwhelm him. It had made his words to her harsh, uncalled for and regrettably impossible to take back.

Agitation made Severus leap to his feet, suffused in hatred against Black and Potter, somehow he was sure they were the cause of Hermione having to leave.

Severus inhaled deeply. The night was slowly fading from the sky leaving the grey light of morning in its place. He would not stand for it, any longer. This was the last time he would allow anyone to get the best of him.

1. Old friends become old strangers.

Hermione could just make out the flash of Ron's red hair in the snow from behind a tall oak where she stood, before she had seen herself vanish from the battlefield.

There, not more than a yard away stood Voldemort his face enraged as he had watched their past selves evaporate.

"Search the grounds! It ends tonight," he bellowed turning to his men.

Two death eaters appeared at his side one standing further than the other.

"Now Harry, it's our only chance," she whispered.

Harry looked at her, his eyes wide with fear. He nodded, "If I-, thank you Hermione." he said quickly.

Hermione nodded, tears falling from her eyes before throwing her arms around his neck.

They both turned and darted from the trees.

Voldemort turned, his wand raised; an amused smirk around his snake like mouth.

"Avada Kedavra!" They both roared a brilliant green ray raging from their wands.

A Death Eater shot out towards Harry, before Hermione hit him with a red streaking beam of light.

The last Death Eater turned, fleeing towards the forest. Hermione hurried after him as the spell connected with Voldemort enveloping him in a flame of green.

Limbs and frosted branches slapped at her face as she sprinted through the woods. She could just see the flapping of the Death Eaters cloak as he raced deeper into the forest his boots leaving heavy imprints in the snow.

Hermione dashed around a tree and halted before a wand pointed directly at her.

"Expel-" her silent curse was easily deflected, her wand landing silently in the snow a half a yard away.

"That's the second time I've had your wand pointed at me Miss. Granger." Said Snape as he removed his mask.

His voice sounded so familiar yet hardly recognizable. It was Severus starring back at her, not the Professor she had known while at school. He was there; she could see it, flitting about his eyes almost hidden behind his sneer.

"Severus'" she started.

A hiss escaped his lips, his wand hand clasping over his left arm before he dropped to his knees. Hermione ran to him her arms outstretched grazing against his shoulder before she pulled her hands away in pain. He was cold, so cold it felt like fire.

"Do not touch me!" he spat, his words raw and pained.

"Severus… please…" she started.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, his voice sounding far off.

Hermione looked back to Severus his eyes narrowed as he scrambled to his feet.

"Please, let me help you…" she said quickly, her voice pleading.

"HERMIONE!" Harry called again.

A crack of apparation made Hermione jump, Severus was gone, the indented snow the only sign that he had ever been there.

"Hermione." Harry's voice sounded raw and injured.

"I'm here, Harry." she sprinted towards him. His hands were shaking badly and his scar was bleeding.

"He's gone…it worked. Hermione he's gone." said Harry throwing his arms around her.

"I know Harry," she said quietly, looking over her shoulder to where Severus had been. "I know."

AN: Happy New Year!

I know these two chapters are short, but I will make up for it with chapter three and so forth. Hope you all enjoy the beginning of part two, and have a safe and happy New Year.


	33. Chapter 33

3. My hate for you is one to fear.

Severus sat in the library finishing off two sets of potion essays and formulas. One in his own tight, hurried handwriting, so close together it looked more like ink spots than words and one in a fluid jagged scrawl that mimicked his dorm mates' script. He had intentionally left out a few key details along with a handful of misspelled words in the second set to avoid arousing suspicion, though he knew it would still manage an acceptable for Rosier; a better grade than he normally managed.

The Library was surprisingly empty for a Sunday. Severus was grateful for the last of the sunshine that had drawn out the majority of the students, leaving him to a quiet afternoon of solitude. He found that if he could separate himself from people: from crowds and noise, he could keep his growing anger and resentment in check. Otherwise, he felt that at any moment he would lose control over his actions, and would never be able to restrain himself again. He could still remember the satisfaction he felt after hitting Black, the solid sensation of his fist connecting with jaw, and bone. It felt fantastic. It felt powerful.

Severus placed his work into his bag, stretching as he stood. He looked out over the grounds and felt disgusted. Idiots, thought Severus as he headed towards the dungeons intent on sleeping the rest of the day away, indeed sleeping for as long as he possibly could, his whole life perhaps.

Severus turned left at a portrait of a woman cooing to a sleeping baby taking the shortcut to the Great Hall. If he were lucky, he would meet no-

Severus stopped and slid behind a pillar. A devastating jealousy formed within him, as he watched Potter and Evans pawing at each other at the end of the corridor.

_What gave them the right to have this time with each other_, he thought.

He could not stand watching them a moment longer, they would suffer. They, like him would personally experience what if felt like to have a treasured moment snatched from them. With an almost vigorous flick of his wand he stood back to admire the chaos that unfolded before him.

Potter snatched his head back from Lilly his face panicked and distorted.

"James?" Lilly asked startled, watching as Potter's hands flew to his face, his mouth opening and closing in strangled gurgles.

"What's happened to your tongue?" she shouted, looking around frantically for someone to help her.

_Let him try prying his deceitful, vile tongue from the roof of his mouth_, thought Severus, especially pleased with the result of his spell. It had worked better than he had hoped.

Severus turned away from them, heading back up the stairs, his previous angst presently mollified. For once, he had jinxed Potter first.

"Impressive; a variation of a sticking charm, I assume?" asked Bellatrix stepping out from alcove.

Severus glanced at her sharply.

"It's almost as clever as your charm that makes it impossible to hear private conversations." She said her tone flat and bored.

Severus could feel his irritation start to rise. How dare she spy on him!

"Though, my personal favourite is your slicing hex, it has… potential." this time her voice held a wavier of excitement the word "potential" sliding out of her mouth almost lovingly.

Severus stepped pass her, "Excuse me." he said grinding the words out from between his clenched, his hands tight fists in his robes.

Bellatrix stopped him, her hand hovering before his chest, not quite touching him, "There are people who admire those sorts of abilities, Snape. People who can help you; teach you how to make pathetic gits like Potter and Black cower before you."

Severus raised an eyebrow doubtfully: challengingly. "Yes, and how convenient for me that you, Black, know these people." his lips spat the words at her with fierce mockery.

A flash of impatience flashed across Bella's face. "If you want to waste this opportunity then so be it. I have no desire to coddle you." They starred at each other.

"What people?" Severus asked firmly.

She smirked, "People who respect knowledge and power; covet it. An elite few who are hand picked to learn as much as they can about magic, all magic.'

Severus eyed her sceptically.

"There are few in this world that would go to great lengths to learn about Dark Magic, they are weak. Perfectly content to waste their abilities… waste their magic. Imbeciles like those berks are beneath you, Snape."

Severus watched Bella closely, his eyes fixed on hers, subtly shifting through her thoughts. He could sense her enthusiasm and surprisingly how certain she was about what she was saying.

"Who are these people?" he asked quietly.

Bella smirked, "You can meet them… They are all meeting at Lucius' over the Holiday break."

"Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.

"He has the means to cater towards the certain individuals that are involved. Think on it, Snape. If you are interested, accept Lucius' invitation and see for yourself. Otherwise, decline. Either way you've lost nothing." She nodded to him, heading down the hall.

"_Not that you have anything left to lose_." Severus heard her fleeting thought as she turned from him as clearly, as if she had spoke it aloud.

He watched her until she disappeared around a corner, hundreds of thoughts zipping around in his mind. How easy it sounded, so much in fact, it seemed hardly true, and Malfoy of all people? He had not been particularly brilliant in school from what Severus could remember and though he was bright and even a fair duellist, he never really seemed the type to thrive for knowledge. Oh, but to get Potter and Black back, that at least would be worth the trip to Malfoy Manor.

An empty pang simmered in his gut. She was right, he had nothing to lose, anymore and everything gain.

AN: Sorry this took ages.. We've just moved into our new home and the had the internet set up. The good news is the next chapter is almost done so you can probably expect it by the end of the week. Thanks for sticking with this.


	34. Chapter 34

* The Day The Whole World Went Away.

34.

Hermione wondered how long she would stare at the tree line: if she would ever be able to look at the forbidden forest without regret, and ache. She turned back to Hogwart's grounds with heaviness in her gut. What had they really changed? Was waiting for it to come to this end the only way they could have won?

She and Harry had spent the last hour combing through the remains of Hogwarts, spelling away the fires and melting snow rivers that strayed through the bodies spread across the grounds. There was no one left, and Hermione could scarcely think of a way Hogwarts would ever feel like home again.

Harry was waiting for her at the top of the staircase that led into the castle.

"I found, Flitwick and Luna in the Ravenclaw tower with the first and second years." said Harry with an air of bad news left unsaid.

"Is everyone alright?" Hermione asked.

"No, Flitwick warded off as many of the giants and trolls as he could, but he's hurt fairly badly. A few of the children as well, and five of them didn't make it."

Hermione nodded looking around the interior of the castle. Paintings and tapestries were hanging askew, ripped and torn in long fleshy strips.

"Anyone else?" she asked tears burning at the corner of her eyes.

"Not yet." Harry answered. "I'm heading up to the south towers now to check for anyone else, I haven't done the lower levels yet."

There were so many people Hermione wanted to ask Harry about, if he had seen, or found anyone. So far, most everyone they loved, and knew had died fighting to protect what they believed in.

"I'll have a look," she said heading to the kitchens and lower classrooms, leaving Harry to jog up the staircases alone.

The kitchens portrait was peeled from the wall, rolled down as if a muggle tin opener had been used. Hermione stepped guardedly into the entryway. Tables were upended, pots and pans thrown about the room, some twisted and warped into little brass balls that resembled crumbled parchment. There was whistling coming from a kettle over boiling on a stove fire.

"Dobby?" called Hermione. "Winky?"

"Dobby is here, friend of Harry Potter." he called crawling out from under a large table dragging a severe looking fire poker behind him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"We is, Dobby and Winky stayed hidden when the Death Eaters came through."

"That's very smart of you Dobby, and you too Winky." Who unlike Dobby, had yet to look at Hermione and was whimpering pitifully into a dirty and torn tea cosy.

"Is Harry Potter won?" Ask Dobby.

"Yes, Dobby, though there are not many people left to tell."

"What is we to do, friend of Harry Potter."

"If you could continue through the kitchens and help find any other elves or students have them meet in the Great hall, please. I will continue through the lower levels of the castle."

"Yes Dobby will find them." pulling Winky with him in a crack that thudded through the tall kitchen ceilings.

Hermione turned left out of the kitchens pacing her way towards the Hufflepuff common room. Before she could turn the corner toward the paintings that covered the entrance, she could see the splintering of wood and rubbish across the stone corridor.

Rushing forward, she knew there would not be a pleasant outcome. A giant surely had caused this, for where the door would have been, was a gaping wound of split and creaking wood shards. Stone and dust like the soiled snow outside, and no one left inside.

She would collapse with the weight of their failure. This was no won war, no victory.

Hermione stumbled from the remains of Hufflepuff common room, blindly carrying her body to the Potions classroom and Slytherin dorms. She knew without looking that no one had bothered to venture through here. No need as most of the Slytherin students had faced her on the frozen grounds earlier, or later depending on how her mind tried to wrap around her missing time. The entrance to the common room looked perfectly unharmed as if nothing was amiss and the whole castle not destroyed above it. Hermione moved past the stone entry into Professor Slughorn's classroom. Here too, nothing was touched, in fact, students' course work was still sprawled across their workstations and a potion was brewing on the Professors desk. It was eerie and unnatural to see a classroom so busy with work without a student in sight, most of them lying lifeless above her. Hermione pushed on into the potions storeroom and Slughorn's office, everything still and flat against its surface. Set on finding someone living and moving she hurried out of the doorway and into the hall, her eye catching on light splintering out from a doorway. Tentatively she pushed into its frame letting it swing open. A candle was burning on a side table in what was obviously living quarters for a teacher. Had Slughorn hurried so quickly to the grounds he had left his door un-warded and a candle burning? Hermione glanced around the room; it had none of Slughorn's flamboyance and untidiness she had come to know from his Slug Club meetings. No pictures of well to do wizards, or trinkets and trifling curios; this room seemed spare and uninviting, nothing but books and essentials. No pictures or personal touches. Hermione walked further into the room vigilant and alert. She pushed open another interior door and her breath knocked from her lungs. It was Severus' room. She was sure, for the gift she had yet to give him, the gift that sat heavy and hard in her pocket rested simply next to his bed.

She would return to him; it was the only way he could have had this and this time she would tell him everything.

*A/N: First an apology, Im so sorry to everyone who is still reading this… I was so bummed at the end of the series that I couldn't even read fan fiction let alone write it. No excuse I know. Hopefully, the few of you that want to see this finished won't mind hanging in a bit longer as I promise I will finish it as long as there are those who wish to read it. Secondly, as you can tell there are spelling and grammar errors. If some lucky reader wants to read the chapters before everyone else in exchange for editing work have at it. Lastly, this is A/U and non-compliant to the wonderful books we all love.


End file.
